¿Destino o algo más?
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: AU Sakura había sido abandonada por su novio, decide buscar a alguien que se haga pasar por su prometido y Sasuke necesita un favor similar. El acuerdo era solo por una noche, ¿pero acaso el destino los keria juntos? SasuSaku, ligero NaruHina. EDITANDO
1. Conociéndonos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me conto una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual, puede haber OC…

**Capitulo 1**

Realmente esa fiesta era algo que no podía evitar, y que no daría ella, Sakura Haruno, para no asistir. Pero era un hecho que no podía faltar debido a que era una fiesta de la empresa para la que trabajaba, y si lo pensaba muy bien de esa fiesta dependía su trabajo, ya que no todos los días su jefe la ascendía como jefa del departamento de publicidad, después de que ella consiguió un jugoso contrato con los inversionistas de Suna.

Puede que la idea de asistir no fuera mala, si solo pensaba que iba a ser reconocida por su trabajo ante todos los invitados de la fiesta, pero en esta ocasión había un pero. En esa fiesta no solo la iban a elogiar por su trabajo, sino que también había un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que tuviera que enfrentarse a las burlas y compasión de algunos compañeros de trabajo, todo por un simple e insignificante detalle, su ex-novio. Bueno, si lo veía a simple vista, no habría tanto problema, se podría decir que solo fueron dos personas que trabajan en el mismo lugar, que intentaron una relación y simplemente no funciono. Pero detrás de todo eso había una historia, algo diferente.

Su ex-novio Neji Hyuuga, no solo le había dejado claro que no quería más nada con ella, si no que también a todos los compañeros de trabajo que se enteraron. El simple hecho de recordar como habían encontrado a Neji con Tenten en el baño, manoseándose, le hacía sentir otra vez enojo, tristeza, coraje... Toda una gama de sentimientos que no podía evitar. Y todavía se sentía más humillada al saber que después de su rompimiento, Neji y Tenten tenía una relación que no se molestaban en disimular.

No era solo el hecho de que se hubiera metido con una de sus compañeras de trabajo, si no que además fue con Tenten, que resultaba ser la persona con la que tenía una gran rivalidad no solo laboral, sino personal también.

Y si había algo que Sakura no soportaba, era la compasión de los demás, y eso era precisamente lo que sentían por ella, compasión al haber sido abandonada, cambiada por Neji.

Su amiga Ino Yamanaka, le había aconsejado que para que pudiera sobrellevar mejor esa situación, se inventara una pareja. Un novio que le daría protección de los comentarios innecesarios, aunque bien intencionados de las personas que estaban de su lado y pensaban que Neji era un patán. Aunque en palabras de Ino, estaba mejor un prometido ya que sonaba que había algo más formal entre ella y su supuesta pareja y, de esa manera, Neji se daría cuenta de que su partida, o mejor dicho abandono no le había afectado.

Y por esa simple y sencilla razón era que se encontraba a una cuadra de dónde era la fiesta, en un restaurante-bar a las seis de la tarde, con su maravilloso vestido color azul y un anillo de compromiso en el dedo. Estaba en la barra, tratando de juntar valor para afrontar la situación con ayuda de una copa de vino, bajo la atenta mirada del barman. Se daba cuenta de lo tonto que era su plan, ¡por Kami! ¿Quién iba a creerle que se acababa de comprometer con un hombre, cuando no hace apenas dos semanas todavía lloraba por Neji?

Claro su plan estaría mejor si pudiera presentarles a todos a un hombre y no un simple anillo de compromiso con una sonrisa fingida. Pero eso era imposible.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señorita?- preguntó el barman.

-¿Eh? Perdón, ¿que decía? Estoy un poco distraída.

-Le preguntaba si le ocurría algo. Sólo ha pedido esa copa de vino y la mira como si quisiera que esa copa solucionara todos sus problemas, y me preguntaba si la podía ayudar en algo.

"Demonios", pensó Sakura, "debo de tener una patética mirada en la cara, es el colmo, hasta el barman se da cuenta de que tengo un problema"

-¿Eh? No, muchas gracias por preguntar, no me ocurre nada- dijo Sakura en tono vacilante.

-No parece muy convencida, por favor, confíe en mí. Tengo un lema, vera. Contarle las cosas a un extraño es como contárselas a uno mismo, solo que sin tener que contestar a las propias preguntas. Confié en mí, la ayudare en lo que pueda. Mi nombre es Naruto.

-Esta bien, aunque no creo que pueda ayudarme.

-Eso lo decidiré yo- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Resulta que hoy tengo una fiesta de trabajo en el salón de reuniones del Hotel de Konoha, pero no me gustaría ir sin llevar a mi lado un guapo hombre que acepte hacerse pasar por mi prometido esta noche. Se que suena extraño, pero es la única manera que tengo de liberarme por hoy de la compasión de los demás.

El barman de nombre Naruto la vio como si de repente se diera cuenta de que era un marciano. Después se puso a pensar un poco, y dijo:

-Bueno, en una cosa tiene razón, no puedo ayudarla, pero creo que conozco quien si puede. Ve al hombre de allá- señaló a un hombre que estaba sentado a unas mesas de ahí, cerca de la entrada. Oh, por Kami, ¿cómo pudo no verlo? Era el mejor ejemplar masculino que había visto. Alto, de hombros anchos, como si en ellos pudiera soportar todo el peso del mundo, de cabello negro, tez blanca, y unos hipnotizantes y atrayentes ojos negros, profundos. Simplemente estaba anonadada-. Verá, tengo la extraña sensación de que él puede ayudarla, si gusta le puedo preguntar- pero no espero respuesta, ya que inmediatamente después de decir eso, salió de la barra y se encamino hacía el hombre.

-Espere… no…- no pudo continuar, era inútil, a esas alturas Naruto, el barman, ya no la escuchaba.

Estaba en shock. Vio como Naruto se acercaba a ese magnífico hombre y le susurraba palabras, vio también como al escuchar él negaba. "Lógico", pensó Sakura, entre agradecida y decepcionada. Vio como Naruto volvía a hablar y esta vez el pelinegro se quedaba pensando y de repente volteo a verla. Ella, a pesar de que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del pelinegro, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, tratando de aparentar que no había sido testigo de nada.

De repente, sintió unos pasos acercándose a ella, pero a pesar de eso no se movió del lugar. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención. Cuando se dio la vuelta, casi se cae del taburete en el que se encontraba. El pelinegro estaba parado justo detrás de ella, mientras que Naruto, el barman, con una sonrisa regresaba a la barra.

-Disculpe- dijo el pelinegro con voz fría-. Naruto me dijo que necesitaba un favor. Que un hombre la acompañara a una fiesta y se hiciera pasar por su prometido, o algo así.

-Eh, pues si. Básicamente de eso se trata- dijo ella con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Por favor, acompáñeme a mi mesa, y me explica mejor en que consiste el asunto.

Le ofreció una mano para que se levantara y la encamino hacía la mesa que había ocupado antes. Le separo la silla para que pudiera sentarse y después el ocupo la silla de a lado.

-Antes que nada, creo que debemos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un placer- dijo él sin expresión aparente.

-Sakura Haruno, el placer es todo mío.

-Muy bien Sakura, soy todo oídos. ¿Puedes contarme que es lo que necesitas? ¿Para que necesitas que alguien que haga pasar por tu novio?

-Bueno, la cuestión no es tan difícil. Resulta que en esa fiesta se encuentra mi ex-novio, Neji con su actual pareja. Cosa que no me importaría, si no fuera por como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al notar la mirada que le lanzaba Sasuke-. Él, básicamente me dejo por una compañera de trabajo llamada Tenten, todos lo saben ya que lo encontré en el baño de la oficina con Tente haciendo "cosas" y no pude evitar que toda la oficina se enterara. Al día siguiente de nuestra ruptura, Neji comenzó una relación con Tenten sin hacer el mínimo intento de ser discretos, al menos, por un tiempo. Y realmente si hay algo que odio, es que me tengan compasión. Por eso, a una amiga y a mi se nos ocurrió, que para evitar ese tipo de situaciones, me inventara un novio, me trajera el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, haciéndoles saber a los invitados que estoy prometida, pero que él no se pudo presentar por estar de viaje, pero realmente no creo que solo eso sirva para evitar que haya comentarios y situaciones problemáticas. Es por eso que necesito que alguien se haga pasar por mi prometido, sólo por el día de hoy.

Sasuke la miró con algo de desconfianza. Sin embargo, comentó:

-¿Y que tendría que hacer en dado caso de que yo aceptara hacerme pasar por tú prometido?- pregunto Sasuke, tuteándola.

-O, nada importante. Sólo tendría que acompañarme en la fiesta de hoy, dejar que yo le presente a algunas personas. Después de un tiempo yo diría que nuestra relación termino, dando cualquier excusa. Claro, no es necesario que usted y yo mantengamos contacto después de esta noche. Su presencia solo sería indispensable esta noche ya que no veo necesario el que tenga que volver a ver a los invitados ni a mis compañeros de trabajo.

Sasuke, se quedo pensativo. Como si estuviera viendo que problemas podría acarrearle esa situación.

-Está bien, la ayudare. Sólo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó ella confusa.

-Si yo la voy a ayudar esta noche, usted también tendrá que ayudarme a mí. Resulta que el día de hoy había quedado de verme con una mujer, quiero terminar la supuesta relación que teníamos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la confusa mirada que le lanzaba Sakura, y decidió explicarse mejor.

-Hace tiempo, sostuve una relación de una noche con una mujer, Kami sabe por qué. Ella se fue de viaje y yo di por terminada la relación, si a eso se le puede llamar relación. Ahora, ella regreso hace unos días, dispuesta a continuar con lo "nuestro" y yo no estoy de acuerdo. Sólo se la vive molestándome y yo ya estoy arto. Por eso, aprovechando que necesitas que yo te haga ese favor, yo también sacare provecho de eso. En términos, propongo los mismos que tú, solo es por esta noche. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sakura, estaba sorprendida, nunca se le habría ocurrido estar en semejante situación, pero agradecía al destino por haberle puesto a Sasuke en su camino y poder sacar provecho los dos esa extraña situación.

-Está bien. Acepto- dijo Sakura, con el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, ofreciéndole una mano a Sasuke para cerrar el trato.

Sasuke la acepto y ambos se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo que por un corto espacio de tiempo, todo a su alrededor desaparecía quedando solo los dos. Pero como dicen, no todo lo bueno es eterno. Una voz, los saco a los dos de su pequeño mundo.

-Sasuke…- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Karin… Ya llegaste que bueno. Ya tenía muchas ganas de aclarar la situación entre los dos.

-Bueno, querido. Yo te había propuesto que nos viéramos en un lugar más intimo- dijo Karin, tratando de sonar sensual-, pero tú te negaste- se acerco a él tratando de abrazarlo por el cuello cuando, de repente reparo en la presencia de Sakura-. ¿Y ella? ¿Quién es, bombón?

-Eso es precisamente lo que quería aclarar, Karin- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de ser frío, alejándose de Karin y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura acercándola a él-. Karin, te presento a mi prometida, Sakura Haruno.


	2. Fingiendo en una fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual, puede haber OC…

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 2**

Esa situación era algo extraña para él. Nunca se imagino estar metido en algo así. ¿Acaso era tal su desesperación por deshacerse de Karin que estaba dispuesto a adentrarse en una farsa?

Bueno, realmente Karin era una molestia, y lo bueno es que gracias a esa absurda farsa él iba a liberarse de ella. Aunque parecía ser que Karin no se había tomado bien la noticia, la "gran noticia" de que Sasuke Uchiha había sido "atrapado". Y su expresión lo demostraba.

Primero se puso pálida, tanto que pensó que estaba delante de una persona muerta. Después paso al rojo de puro coraje. Ahora sabía lo que venía, gritos, insultos, amenazas… ¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza? ¿Cómo pudo estar con Karin?

-Bien bien, bombón. Si esta era una broma, confieso que por un momento me has engañado. Ahora, por favor deshazte de este estorbo, recuerda que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas pendientes- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura solo frunció el ceño. Qué mujer tan hartante, ahora entendía un poco por que Sasuke quería deshacerse de esa mujer. Ese hombre definitivamente estaba loco. Aunque no podía negar que Karin era guapa, y era voluptuosa a comparación de ella, que era mas bien del tipo delgada, llegando a verse frágil.

-Creo que estas en un error, Karin. Efectivamente, Sakura es mi novia. Mi futura esposa, tiene un anillo que lo demuestra- Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la levanto enseñándosela a Karin.

Karin termino por quedarse pasmada, después, con una voz llena de odio dijo:

-Está bien, supongo que debes estar muy enojado por algo que hice, y no recuerdo. Pero no debo preocuparme, en cuánto se te pase el enojo, se que irás a buscarme.

Y sencillamente se fue, lanzándole una última mirada de odio a Sakura. Sasuke estaba sorprendido ya que conociendo a Karin se esperaba una escena peor. Pero eso por otro lado lo dejaba con una pequeña angustia. Estaba seguro de que Karin no lo dejaría todo por las buenas, en fin, ya se ocuparía de eso más adelante.

-Bueno, este asunto ya lo terminamos, ahora podemos irnos a tú fiesta- comentó Sasuke.

-Ah, claro- dijo Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos-. La reunión es en Hotel de Konoha, está a sólo una cuadra por lo que no tardaremos nada.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de llegar?- preguntó Sasuke mientras salían del restaurante-bar llamado Trocadero.

-Pues no, básicamente sólo te presentare como mi novio. Diremos que ya teníamos tiempo de conocernos y que hemos decidido casarnos. En dado caso de que te pregunten por tu vida laboral, puedes decirlo abiertamente. No creo que tengamos que mentir en ese asunto. A menos que tengas un trabajo sumamente peligroso o seas muy importante- dijo con una sonrisita.

Sasuke solo se le quedo mirando un momento.

-No creo que haya que preocuparse por eso, trabajo en el sector de servicios. Mejor cuéntame un poco de ti, ya sabes, por si llegan a preguntarme algo, yo no sabría que contestar.

-Pues no hay mucho que contar la verdad. Trabajo en una agencia publicitaria, diseñando logotipos, pero realmente lo que me gustaría hacer, es dedicarme a la pintura, me encanta y todos me han dicho que se me da muy bien. De hecho, actualmente tengo algunos cuadros en una galería y se venden bastante bien, se podría decir que mi sueño es llegar a ser una pintora reconocida. Vivo en el centro de Konoha…

-Oh interesante- dijo Sasuke con expresión aburrida-. ¿Y de que trata la reunión?

-Mi jefe decidió hacer la reunión debido a que recientemente se llego a un acuerdo con unos inversionistas de Suna. La empresa para la que trabajo, es pequeña en comparación a las demás agencias de publicidad, y esta negociación es muy importante para poder entrar en el mercado- comentaba Sakura con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro mientras abordaban el elevador que los iba a llevar a la sala de reuniones del Hotel.

Y era un Hotel realmente hermoso. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso tono marfil, con incrustaciones en dorado en los marcos de las ventanas y en los grandes candelabros que colgaban del techo. La sala de reuniones que utilizaría esta noche la empresa para la que trabajaba, era de las salas más grandes con las que contaba el hotel.

-¿Y a todo esto, para que agencia trabajas?- Sasuke trato de hacer platica, por que al estar solo con Sakura, en un diminuto ascensor no era muy buena idea.

-Se llama Konoha Burles.

Sasuke no sabía que era lo que le pasaba. Era una mujer que acababa de conocer y no precisamente de la forma tradicional. Pero no podía negar que era un encanto. Con su exótico cabello rosa, daba una apariencia refrescante y diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes eran atrayentes y profundos. Cada vez que los miraba, tenía la sensación de perderse en ellos. Su tono de piel era blanco como la tez de la luna, pero sus mejillas contaban con un ligero tono rosado como el de las flores de cerezo rosa, casi haciéndole un tributo a su nombre: Sakura. Sus labios eran finos, y también de un tono rosado, eran tan atrayentes… le parecían tan… tan… tan besables.

"Bien", pensó Sasuke, "acabo de descubrir que tengo una debilidad con esta mujer, pero eso no significa que tenga que suceder nada", se dijo con firmeza.

Ya había pasado por una relación de una noche, con Karin, y no le habían quedado ganas de volver a repetirlo. Desde que entro a la adolescencia había sido perseguido por todo tipo de mujeres. Al principio le molestaba, no sabía por que se la pasaban revoloteando a su alrededor como una plaga. Después de un tiempo, descubrió ciertos beneficios de ser venerado por cuanta mujer conocía, pero a estas alturas, a sus casi veintisiete años, era ya algo que lo tenía arto.

Y hasta el momento estaba sorprendido. Si bien había visto la primera mirada de admiración que le dio Sakura, ella no hacía nada por tratar de seducirlo. Al menos, por el momento, así que todavía era muy pronto para hablar de eso.

-Llegamos- dijo suavemente Sakura.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, Sasuke pudo ver a casi un centenar de personas platicando. En cuanto salieron del ascensor, Sasuke tomo a Sakura por la cintura. Pero de repente fueron detenidos por una mujer que los veía con una completa expresión de sorpresa.

-Sakura, que bueno que llegaste, Sai ha estado preguntando por ti. Quiere presentarte con los inversionistas de Suna. Tú y tu acompañante… pueden ir con él.

-Gracias, Hinata. Por cierto te presento a Sasuke Uchiha, mi prometido.

Decir que Hinata se quedo pasmada, es decir poco. Realmente no se lo esperaba, hace apenas dos semanas había estado llorando por Neji, y ahora presentaba a su prometido. Pero inmediatamente su sorpresa fue eclipsada por su emoción

-Oh, vaya. Muchas felicidades, Sakura. Espero que los dos sean muy felices. ¿Para cuando la boda? ¡Déjame ver el anillo!- e inmediatamente tomo su mano y vio el precioso anillo.

Sakura se quedo petrificada, ciertamente nunca había pensado que le preguntaran por la fecha de la boda, eso no estaba en sus planes. En ese momento, sintió como el flash de una cámara era dirigido a ellos, pero no le dio importancia. La sección de una pequeña revista estaba tomando nota de la fiesta.

Sasuke, sin el mínimo cambio de expresión dijo.

-Realmente es algo que no hemos planificado todavía. Tenemos poco de habernos comprometido, y ciertamente el sólo hecho de tener a mi lado a Sakura es más que suficiente- dijo Sasuke secamente, aunque sus ojos demostraban un extraño brillo. Sakura llego a la conclusión de que era un brillo de diversión.

Y tras decir eso, se despidieron de Hinata y decidieron emprender camino para ir en busca del jefe de Sakura. Cuando llegaron un hombre de cabello negro y una sonrisa los recibió. A opinión de Sasuke, era un tipo algo... ¿extraño? Si, esa era la palabra, extraño.

-Sakura, que bueno que ya llegaste. Ya te habías tardado, comencé a pensar que no ibas a venir. Los señores Sabaku No tenían interés de conocer a semejante mente brillante.

-Buenas noches- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura.

-Oh, veo que vienes acompañada- dijo Sai con una sonrisa perversa-. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sai. Y usted es…

-Sasuke Uchiha, el prometido de Sakura. Lo lamento, pero el retraso de Sakura es culpa mía. Verá me cuesta trabajo compartirla.

-¿Su prometido? Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Una razón más para celebrar. Dígame señor Uchiha, ¿qué se siente ser el prometido de una mujer tan talentosa como Sakura?- dijo Sai en un tono sumamente pomposo.

A esas alturas Sakura sudaba en frío. Sasuke no la conocía en nada, al igual que ella no conocía nada de él. Sasuke no demostraba ninguna expresión de inseguridad o nervios. Estaba firme, y en dado caso de que estuviera nervioso, no lo demostraba.

-Sakura es una mujer con muchas cualidades, entre las cuales destacan la tenacidad y la empeño por conseguir algo. Soy sumamente afortunado de tenerla a mi lado- expreso con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ciertamente actúa muy bien", se dijo Sakura, "si no fuera por que se la verdad, me creería absolutamente todo lo que dice".

Estuvieron un rato con Sai y los hermanos Sabaku No, hasta que Sakura le sugirió a Sasuke que fueran a buscar algo de tomar. Inmediatamente se disculparon y se dispusieron a ir al bar. Cuando en ese momento, a lo lejos vio como Neji y Tenten los veían y se acercaban hacía ellos. Lo que temía estaba a punto de suceder. Una confrontación directa, y no podía dejar de dar gracias al destino por haber puesto a Sasuke en su camino y de esa forma evitar que tanto Neji como Tenten sintieran compasión por ella. La pobre Sakura abandonada.

Ciertamente Neji era un hombre muy guapo, de cabello negro y sus ojos eran muy hermosos. Su semblante serio lo hacía ver un poco más grande de lo que era en realidad, pero no le sentaba nada mal. Y si lo pensaba fríamente, hacía una estupenda pareja con Tenten. Ella era muy hermosa, con su cabello castaño cayendo por sus hombros y sus hermosos ojos cafés, expresivos. Ella tendía a ser más abierta que Sakura y las dos eran muy buenas en diseño. Debido a eso se presentaba su rivalidad laboral. Y ciertamente no sabía por que Tenten la envidiaba, ella era hermosa, no tan simplona como ella.

-Oh vaya Sakura, así que al final te decidiste a venir. Aunque no se por que, tenía la sensación de que no te ibas a presentar- dijo Tenten.

Neji simplemente no decía nada, aunque de cierta manera no podía apartar la mirada de Sakura. Se veía hermosa, pero al reparar en la presencia de Sasuke, frunció levemente el ceño.

-Tenten, no se de que hablas- dijo Sakura, notando el sarcasmo de Tenten-. Realmente no tengo nada que esconder. Aunque déjame decirte que si no hubiera insistido, Sasuke no me habría dejado venir. Teniendo cosas más importantes que festejar.

-¿Sasuke?- de repente, Tenten también fue consciente de la presencia de Sasuke-. Vaya, no sabía que venías acompañada.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el prometido de Sakura. Un placer- dijo fríamente mirando al que debería ser Neji.

Si esa mujer era Tenten, lo más probable era que ese hombre fuera Neji. El hombre que estaba frente a él era el bastardo que había abandonado de forma cruel a Sakura. No se le había escapado el observar como Neji miraba a Sakura y extrañamente eso no le gusto.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés comprometida, Sakura?- pregunto de forma brusca Neji, en tono de reclamo-. ¿Hasta hace apenas dos semanas estabas…?

-¿Llorando por ti, Neji? Creo que tu ego se sobrealimento. Realmente eres guapo Neji, no lo puedo negar. Pero no eres irremplazable. A Sasuke ya lo conocía de tiempo atrás, y por ciertas razones nunca se dio nada entre nosotros hasta hace poco. Ahora las cosas simplemente son así y no puedo ser más feliz por eso.

Tenten estaba boquiabierta, Sasuke era guapo. Sakura intuía que se preguntaba como demonios un chico como él podía estar con alguien como ella. Por Kami, estaba como un pan para las muertas de hambre.

-Bueno Tenten, Neji en vista de que nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vamos. Que disfruten de la fiesta- dijo Sakura, feliz de que Sasuke no hiciera caso a las miradas que le mandaba Tenten.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin más contratiempo. Sasuke era un perfecto caballero, se mostraba a lado de Sakura, brindándole atención cuando se encontraban solos, haciéndola reír con sus comentarios. Cuando le presentaba a sus compañeros, era de lo más atento. Y cada vez que le preguntaban sobre su trabajo, se limitaba a contestar que trabajaba en el sector de servicios. Una respuesta algo vaga, pero no le dio importancia.

Realmente era una verdadera lástima que no volviera a ver a Sasuke, le hubiera gustado mucho volver a verlo. Se sentía como cenicienta, temiendo que la fiesta se terminara o que Sasuke le propusiera un tono de queda y de esa forma tener que despedirse de él.

Pero la temida hora tuvo que llegar y la fiesta se dio por terminada.

-¿Vienes en auto? Si no es así puedo llevarte a tu casa, ya es un poco tarde para que andes sola- le ofreció Sasuke, mientras salían del hotel.

-Ah, no tienes por que preocuparte. Vengo en auto.

-Vamos, te acompaño.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Todo está bien, además ya he abusado mucho de ti. De verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecerte, si alguna vez necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en decírmelo.

-No te disculpes tanto, Sakura. No puedo decir que lo pase mal, todo lo contrario. Además, tú también me ayudaste a librarme de Karin, así que se podría decir que estamos iguales.

-Esta bien, pero de todas maneras mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie- se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Los dos sintieron como una pequeña descarga los recorría por completo.

Dándose la vuelta, Sakura se disponía a marcharse, pero de repente Sasuke la tomo del brazo, la jaló hacia él y se aferro a su cintura, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Bueno Sakura, en vista de que insistes mucho. Creo que si hay una manera en la que puedes agradecerme.

Y sin más, se acero y la besó. Contenía todo lo que Sakura quería en un beso y que a pesar de todo, nunca tuvo con Neji. Un poco de pasión, cariño, lujuria… Sasuke era implacable, se dedicaba a explorar su boca con total libertad de movimiento, sin ser demasiado brusco, pero si exhaustivo en su búsqueda. Un beso maravilloso. ¿Estaba teniendo el beso que siempre soñó, con un extraño?

De repente sintió como eran iluminados como por el flash de una cámara, pero cuando el beso termino, miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Llego a la conclusión de que todo había sido su imaginación.

-Bien Sakura, a esto si podemos llamarlo la perfecta despedida- Sasuke tenía una expresión socarrona y de total satisfacción en el rostro, sólo miraba los labios de Sakura, sonrosados y un poco hinchados debido a la fricción de sus bocas-. Digamos que fue una gran experiencia conocerte Sakura.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

Y sin decir más, Sakura se dio la vuelta. Sin mirar atrás a pesar de que sentía la mirada de Sasuke recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Hola a Todos... mmm Gracias por su apoyo, realmente es gratificante saber que les gusta la historia, o al menos les aprece interesante. En esto de escribir adopto la misma postura que Rock Lee: Hay algunas personas que se les facilita mucho el escribir (y eso es genial, en especial para algunos asiduos lectores como yo jeje), y otras como yo que nos tenemos que esforzar para hacer el intento de escribir. Lamento lo corto del capitulo, pero era eso, o esperar más días.

Gracias a:

**pipey :D:** Gracias por tu apoyo, efectivamente fuiste mi primer review!!! Gracias por leer la historia. Como puedes ver Karin no hizo muchas cosas, pero como dijo Sasuke, a lo mejor va a hacer algo después.

**kellyndrin:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Uchiha´s Girl:** Gracias por tu review. Espero que haya estado bien el capitulo. Gracias por leer.

**Conitha16: **Muchas gracias por tus animos, espero que haya estado bien el capitulo, la noche se acabo y segun ellos no volveran a verse y.... bueno, mejor lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer.

**Di Black:** Hola. muchas gracias por poner mi historia en tus favoritos, es todo un honor para mi el que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que el capitulo haya estado a la altura.. Nos vemos.

**KrIsTy-HiMe:** Hola, gracias por tu review. Con respecto a lo que me dices de Tenten, lo sé de hecho yo soy de las que me gusta verlas como amigas, pero necesitaba a una pareja asi para este fic, y al principio pensé en poner a Ino y Sai, pero realmente me pareció algo muy común y decidi arriesgarme poniendo a otra pareja. Espero que les parezca jeje... mm creo que ya te lo dije en un review, pero tu fic me gusto mucho. no había tenido oportunidad de leerlo. Continualo pronto, por favor.

**hakanii-love:** Gracias por tus animos, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Setsuna17:** Gracias por tu review.

**asukasoad:** Hola... muchas gracias por tu review... que bueno que te gusta la idea, espero que el capitulo haya estado a la altura. Como puedes ver, Sasuke decidio ayudar a Sakura y ahora que la noche termino, piensan que no van a volver a verse, pero estan muy equivocados, me imagino que la pregunta sería como es que se van a volver a encontrar... Espero que puedas seguir leyendo el fic

Gracias a todos por leer el fic. Ahora sin más me despido.

Syonara!!!


	3. Muchas acusaciones en un día

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC…

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 3.**

Estaba enfurecido, había sido un completo tonto. Dejarse engañar por un rostro bonito había sido el colmo. Prácticamente paso de una mala situación a una peor. Por qué esta vez no solo se trataba de ahuyentar a una acosadora, ahora tenía que negar ante toda la ciudad lo que un periódico decía.

No podía creer lo que vio esa mañana en el diario de Konoha. Todo un artículo en el que se relataba el posible inicio de la relación entre él y la mujer que conoció apenas ayer. El artículo estaba muy bien escrito, lo reconocía. No daba nada por concreto, la escritora solo se dedicaba a narrar los hechos y dejaba que las fotos hablaran por sí mismas. Cualquier persona pensaría que realmente son una pareja, en especial si miraban las fotografías, la primera dónde Sakura mostraba el anillo de compromiso con una sonrisa a su compañera de trabajo y la segunda, que ocupaba prácticamente media página, en dónde salían los dos besándose. Un beso espectacular.

De repente sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí? Sasuke Uchiha al habla.

-Hola, primito…

-Naruto dobe… Esta si me la pagas completa.

-Uh, que carácter teme. Bueno, siempre has sido así. Pero si analizo bien tu tono de voz, descubro que es más espeluznante de lo normal, por lo que me imagino que ya viste las maravillosas imágenes tuyas con la chica de ayer.

-Naruto, ¿qué pregunta es esa? Claro que ya las vi. Mi asistente esta que brinca de alegría, prácticamente ya está reservando la iglesia. Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es mi madre.

-Uh, eso es serio. ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

-Esta más que encantada, quiere conocer a Sakura.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer? Tía Mikoto esta muy delicada de salud ahora, si se entera que fue solo una mentira…

-Ese es el punto, no puedo decirle la verdad a mamá. Lo único que se me ocurre es pedirle a Sakura que siga haciéndose pasar por mi prometida, al menos por un tiempo. Pero por otro lado no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que todo fue una gran maquinación de Sakura para poder sacar provecho de mí.

-Sasuke, por Kami. No puedes pensar eso de ella. Debe ser solo una coincidencia.

-Naruto, sabes perfectamente que no es la primera vez que sucede algo así. Investiga a Sakura. Quiero saberlo todo de ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle- dijo Sasuke con voz fría.

-Está bien, aunque no puedo dejar de advertirte que esto no me gusta, y tampoco le gustara a Sakura cuando se entere. Me pareció una mujer muy sincera.

-No estás en posición de hablar, apenas la conociste ayer. Tú solo obedece.

-De acuerdo, "jefe"- contestó Naruto con voz socarrona.

-¿Cómo vas con el otro asunto? ¿Has atrapado al ladrón?

-No, hasta el momento no. No seas impaciente, apenas tengo una semana "trabajando" de barman. Tus empleados no van a contar lo que sucede de un día para otro, pero ya tengo mis sospechas.

-Está bien, te encargo mucho eso. El ladrón debe saber que no es bueno meterse conmigo- y colgó sin siquiera despedirse de Naruto.

Todo se estaba complicando. Hace poco más de seis meses se dio cuenta de que las cuentas de uno de sus restaurantes en el centro de konoha no estaban claras. Revisando, se dio cuenta de que de que había fugas de dinero muy sospechosas. Así que decidió llamar a Naruto.

Naruto tenía un negocio Hotelero que se complementaba muy bien con todos sus restaurantes esparcidos por todo el mundo. Durante sus años de estudio en la universidad, Naruto trabajo para un investigador privado y aprendió mucho de ese oficio. A pesar de que a veces no se llevaban muy bien o se insultaban mutuamente, Naruto era la persona en la que más confiaba, por lo que era idóneo para la tarea de buscar a la persona que se robaba el dinero de su restaurante.

Pero ahora no era momento para ocuparse de eso. Tenía que ver inmediatamente a Sakura

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había sido un día muy pesado. A pesar de alabarla, Sai la hacía trabajar mucho, lo bueno era que le gustaba su trabajo.

Y no se quejaba ya que regresar a casa, nadie la esperaba. Su padre había muerto cuando ella era todavía muy joven y su madre tenía poco más de tres años de haber muerto. Había sido un duro golpe, ya que estaba muy unida a ella. Su madre siempre la había apoyado para realizar sus sueños, de hecho, gracias a ella se había animado para llevar sus cuadros a la galería de Konoha Hill.

A pesar de ser catalogada como una artista (por sus compañeros), misteriosamente al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, no podía trabajar sin ruido. Sencillamente, no se concentraba y afortunadamente, en el edificio en el que trabajaba siempre había mucho ruido debido a las pláticas incesantes de sus compañeros o a los comentarios que de vez en cuando le soltaba Hinata, que desencadenaban siempre una larga y grata charla entre ellas.

En ese momento, se encontraba diseñando unos logotipos para una campaña que tenía atrasada. Y es que las negociaciones que habían tenido con los hermanos Sabaku No le habían quitado todo su tiempo y ahora que todo había terminado con respecto a ellos, era hora de ponerse al corriente con sus otros proyectos.

De pronto todas las voces se callaron, cosa que la sorprendió, y cuando levanto la vista se quedó sin habla, sólo pudo formar una perfecta "o" con su boca.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba enfrente de ella con una mirada fría, pero aún así se veía más guapa que nunca.

-Sasuke… ¿Pero qué?...-alcanzo a decir.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas. Es urgente.

-Claro, si gustas a la hora de la comida…- comenzó a decir, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por Sasuke.

-Ahora- ordenó. La tomó de la mano y la llevo hacia la puerta dónde se encontraban las escaleras del edificio, se fijó que no hubiera nadie e inmediatamente hizo que entrara y cerró la puerta. Cuando Sakura lo miró vio que estaba sumamente enojado-. ¿Qué demonios es lo que te propones?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto extrañada.

-Por favor Sakura, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué buscas de mí para que hayas armado semejante plan? Pues déjame decirte que a pesar de todo no me voy a dejar manipular por tus jueguitos.

-Sasuke, por favor, explícame. No entiendo absolutamente nada.

-No te hagas la despistada Sakura, que no te queda. ¿Me vas a hacer creer que no has visto el diario de esta mañana? No pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo. Por supuesto, has de estar feliz, ¿no? Tu plan salió a la perfección. Fui el perfecto tonto.

-Espera un minuto, ¿quién te crees que eres para venir así como si a insultarme? Exijo una explicación. Y no, no he visto el diario de esta mañana, no acostumbro leer el periódico.

-¿No viste el periódico está mañana? Me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Supongo que sabes que hoy salió un artículo en el que se habla de nuestro compromiso, ante toda la ciudad.

-Eso es imposible- dijo con una sonrisa-. La fiesta solo estaba siendo cubierta por una pequeña revista dedicada a la publicidad, y no creo que nuestro supuesto compromiso les interese, soy una simple diseñadora que trabaja en Konoha Burles.

-Les interesa cuando el novio es Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de la franquicia de restaurantes el Trocadero, que por cierto, están esparcidos por todo el mundo.

-Eso no es verdad, no creo que tú seas el dueño. Es una broma de muy mal gusto- dijo Sakura borrando su sonrisa.

-¿No me crees? Puedes confirmarlo, llama esta tarde a mi oficina, ten por seguro que te contestaré- dijo extendiéndole una de sus tarjetas de presentación.

-Pero dijiste que trabajabas en el sector de servicios. ¿Estabas mintiendo?

-Los restaurantes entran en la categoría del sector de servicios. No mentí.

-Bueno, no les des importancia- dijo como ultimo recurso para aplacar su ira-. Suponiendo que dices la verdad, puedes decirle a toda la cuidad por un comunicado de prensa que todo fue una mentira, una simple suposición de ellos, algo así.

-Y echar por la borda todos tus "esfuerzos" por tratar de no ser vista con… deja lo recuerdo… creo que compasión es la palabra, ¿no?- dijo con voz agria-. ¿O eso era una mentira para hacerme caer en tus redes?

-No te mentí. No sabía quién eras. Por dios, si no hubiera sido por Naruto, no te habría hablado.

-Naruto, ese dobe… también me las va a pagar.

-Sasuke, sé sensato por….

-¿Sensatez? No puedes hablar de eso. Las cosas no son fáciles, toda la ciudad piensa que estamos comprometidos, la fotografía donde salimos besándonos da a entender eso, cariño

"Así que no fue mi imaginación lo del flash de la cámara", pensó Sakura. Pero inmediatamente busco las palabras para contestar.

-No intentes echarme la culpa por ello. Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú, chico guapo, el que me beso- le reprochó Sakura. Sasuke a pesar de todo, se sonrojo sutilmente. Eso era verdad y no podía negarlo-. A pesar de lo que digan todos, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Con el tiempo, dejaran de hablar, no dejes que eso te afecte.

-Me afecta, cuando mi madre es la que esta emocionada por esa supuesta boda.

-Bueno, a ella puedes decirle la verdad, ¿no?

-Realmente no puedo decirle algo así- dijo Sasuke con voz baja.

-No te creo, ¿Por qué no puedes confesarle la verdad? Si gustas yo misma puedo hablar con ella, le ofrecería las disculpas necesarias. Sólo tendrías que decirle que me estabas haciendo un favor…

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo más calmado-. Mi madre ha estado muy débil de salud, el año pasado sufrió una grave neumonía de la que apenas consiguió sobrevivir. Cuando se entero por medio de los periódicos que estaba comprometido, estaba feliz. Lo que quiere es verme casado y estable con una mujer que me ame. El darle una noticia así, podría destruir una de las pocas ilusiones que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, y a pesar de lo que pienses, no estoy dispuesto a hacerla sufrir con una verdad así.

Sakura lo entendía. Sabía lo doloroso que era perder una madre, pero aún así, no sabía que era lo que Sasuke planeaba hacer.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pues lo más lógico, nena. Seguirás siendo mi prometida, al menos por un tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Debes estar rematadamente loco. No puedo hacer eso. Disculpa, pero tengo una vida. No pretendo hacerme pasar por tu prometida. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo salir con cuanto hombre conozcas? ¿A ellos si piensas conocerlos de manera tradicional, o vas a aplicar el mismo juego absurdo?

-No te permito que me insultes, Sasuke Uchiha. Y si así fuera, es algo que simplemente no te interesa.

-Claro que me interesa, nena. Eres mi prometida, ¿recuerdas lo que le dije a Sai? No me gusta compartir- dijo con una sonrisa altiva. A pesar de las circunstancias, estaba disfrutando ver a Sakura en ese predicamento.

-Déjate de tonterías, que todo es una mentira, los dos llegamos a un acuerdo. Era solo por una noche, ¿lo recuerdas? No estoy dispuesta a seguir este juego-. "No pienso convertirme en tú juguete Sasuke" pensó Sakura, "más que nada, por que se que estar a tu lado es un constante peligro, se que al final sólo me harías sufrir"

-Sabía que terminaríamos llegando a este punto. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres por hacerte pasar por mi prometida?- dijo con voz fría.

Sakura no cabía en su asombro. ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre que pensaba que todo se solucionaba con dinero? Ya la había insultado demasiado, a lo mejor no con palabras altisonantes, pero el solo hecho de saber que eso pensaba de ella le hacía daño. No podía creer que Sasuke creyera que ella era capaz de haber tramado todo para poder sacarle provecho. ¡Ella solo quería un acompañante en la fiesta para hacerle ver al arrogante de Neji Hyuuga que no le dolía su abandono!

En una ocasión su mamá le había dicho que una mujer tenía como una esencia- o algo parecido, la verdad no lo recordaba- que atraía a un determinado tipo de hombre. Nunca creyó eso, pero ahora lo estaba dudando. Sasuke y Neji eran algo parecidos, en especial por su orgullo y testarudez.

-No es necesario que me insultes de esa manera, nunca sería capaz de venderme de esa forma.

-Sakura entiende, no le puedo decir eso a mi mama…

-Sakura, ¿estás aquí?

Toda su discusión fue interrumpida por Neji que acababa de llegar. Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron, no lo había oído llegar, estaban muy inmersos en su disputa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Neji? Estoy ocupada- dijo Sakura con voz irritada.

Sasuke solo se dedicaba a mirar a Neji con ganas de matarlo. No sabía por que, pero sentía un profundo desprecio por él.

-Te estaba buscando, y Tenten me dijo que estabas aquí con… con tu prometido. Por descuido escuche, que no le podían decir nada a la mamá de Sasuke- dijo Neji en un claro intento de poder saber un poco más de esa extraña pareja, a ojos de él. Simplemente no podía creer que Sakura lo hubiera olvidado tan pronto. Esa un sentimiento egoísta, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron pasmados, no sabían que decir, hasta que Sakura en un arrebato, no entendía por que dijo:

-Ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, Neji te diré- dijo con una sonrisa fingida-. La mamá de Sasuke quiere conocerme, pero yo estoy muy nerviosa y no quería conocerla el día de hoy ya que estoy muy estresada por el trabajo. Sasuke me decía que no podía decirle eso a su mamá ya que se desilusionaría mucho- termino de decir, atándose aún más la soga al cuello- ¿Ya esta satisfecha tu curiosidad? ¿Puedes irte?

-Sai te esta esperando, en cuanto termines ve a verlo- dijo por fin después de un momento, retirándose del lugar.

-¿Esa frase quiere decir que aceptas seguir haciéndote pasar por mi prometida?- pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! De hecho sólo dije eso para liberarme de Neji.

-Oh si, claro- dijo Sasuke con voz burlona-. Lo siento cariño, pero tendremos que continuar con este juego. Mira, tengo que irme- dijo mientras regresaban a las oficinas donde todos podían verlos de nuevo-, pero vendré por ti a la hora de la salida, te llevare a tu casa y podrás cambiarte. Mamá nos espera para cenar- dijo por último antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y después marcharse rápidamente.

Sakura no cabía en su asombro, se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca, en un lugar dónde no podía reprocharle nada por que todos estaban al pendiente de ellos.

Ella conocía eso como chantaje.

* * *

_Hola a todos… bien este es el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. El engaño comenzó, aunque creo que la historia no tiene nada que ver con el titulo, ustedes disculparan, pero no se me dan bien los nombres ¬¬. También quiero aclarar que no tengo en contra de Neji o Tenten, al contrario me gustaría hacer un fic de ellos, pero necesitaba una pareja y realmente poner a Ino o a Sai se me hacía muy predecible, espero que no les moleste. Con respecto a lo que comenta Sakura de que no puede concentrarse si no tiene ruido, eso es verídico. Eso me pasa a mí jaja ya que yo no puedo estudiar o concentrarme sin tener un ruido de fondo, de hecho, este capitulo lo escribí con los audífonos puestos y la canción Enter Sndman de Metálica a todo volumen jajaja. Gracias a:_

_**Setsuna17,****vany tsuki****, kaoruchan17, ****kellyndrin****, Hikari-chan!, ****cari-sama****, asukasoad, ****meeeli**(Estoy igual que tu, también tengo una fascinación por Neji, pero sigo prefiriendo a Sasuke)**, ****Nanfy-Uchiha****:** Muchas gracias por su reviews, con el solo hecho de recibirlos me dan ganas de escribir._

_**LunaSuk-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, como puedes ver Sasuke es un importante hombre de negocios… espero que nos sigamos leyendo._

_**hikaru kou:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario… yo me uno a ti y también me declaro muerta de hambre. Sasuke es tan sexy a pesar de lo frío que pueda llegar a ser. Espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo._

_**KrIsTy-HiMe****:** Gracias por tu review, de verdad me alegra mucho de que les guste mi manera de escribir. Me esfuerzo mucho. Espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo._

_**Uchiha's Girl****:** Hola espero que tu duda haya quedado resuelta ^^U Sasuke era el dueño del restaurante dónde se conocieron él y Sakura. Espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo._

_**Galletitha-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Con respecto a lo que me comentas de Karin, no te preocupes, ya tengo planeadas por lo menos dos escenas con Karin en un futuro. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo._

_**nadeshko-hime:** Hola… muchísimas gracias por tu review, me levantaron los ánimos, a veces creo que de leer tanto el fic, me parece algo soso en comparación con otros, aun así espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer._

_**Conitha16:** Hola, gracias por tu review, me animo mucho el que me dijeras o en su defecto escribieras que te gusta como escribo ^^ Gracias, espero y nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo._

_**Di Black:** Hola… gracias por tu review y al final tuviste razón, Sasuke termino siendo un hombre reconocido en el mundo… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos._

_Ahora si me despido de todos, esperando que me dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leer._

**_Sayounara_!!**


	4. Algunos retos en el camino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC…

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 4.**

-¿Qué fue eso, Sakura?- preguntó Neji aún sorprendido por el modo en como Sakura le hablo hace unos minutos.

-Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, Neji- contestó Sakura ya harta de los cuestionamientos de Neji.

-Sólo estoy preocupado por ti, eres muy importante para mí y…

-No te creo. Si hubiera sido importante para ti no habrías hecho el daño que me hiciste. Si me hubieras dicho que querías estar con Tenten te hubiera entendido, por Kami, te juro que te hubiera entendido y te habría dejado libre sin ningún tipo de reclamo. Pero me engañaste, de la peor manera, y sabes que si hay algo que no perdono es el engaño- terminó por decir Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta con intención de regresar a su mesa de trabajo.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, Sakura- siguió Neji mientras la alcanzaba.

-En eso te equivocas, nosotros no tenemos más nada de que hablar. ¡Recuerda Neji!- exclamo Sakura perdiendo el control por primera vez enfrente de Neji. Siempre se había mostrado serena delante de él. Pero ya no le importaba gritar a los tres vientos y que todos la oyeran, no le importaba lo que decía, solo quería desahogarse. Descargar un poco toda la frustración que cargaba, las tensiones que había soportado, el dolor que aún la desgarraba por dentro-. Tú me abandonaste y yo no soy plato de segunda mesa. ¿Qué es lo que te interesa? ¿Qué es lo que esta mal a tus ojos? ¡Yo solo intento seguir con mi vida! Tú y yo no somos nada, en mi vida ya no significas nada. Ahora llego a mi vida Sasuke y soy muy feliz- dijo a pesar de que no debía, total, una mentira más no se notaría mucho, ¿no?-, te pido que me dejes tranquila. Vete con Tenten y olvídate de mí- término ella.

Todos los compañeros de trabajo, misteriosamente no dijeron nada. Todos trataban de hacer caso omiso de lo que hablaban Sakura y Neji y figuraban estar entretenidos en su trabajo. Todos menos Tenten, que miraba a Sakura y a Neji. Realmente las preguntas de Neji la mortificaban, le daban a entender que Neji todavía sentía algo por Sakura.

Y no podía permitir eso, ella amaba a Neji por sobre todas las cosas. A pesar de que al principio sólo quiso quitarle a Sakura el amor de Neji por pura diversión. Al principio el conocerlo bien, las citas a escondidas, los mensajes por celular atrevidos, la sensación de hacer algo prohibido le había gustado y después simple y sencillamente se enamoró. Aunque no podía negar que la nueva conquista de Sakura estaba muy guapo. Y ella tenía ganas de fastidiar un rato a Sakura.

-Esto no se ha acabado, Sakura- le advirtió Neji, sacando a Tenten de sus pensamientos.

-Estás equivocado Neji, esto se acabó.

Neji le lanzó una última mirada y salió airado del edificio.

"Todo se estaba saliendo de control", pensó Sakura. No había pensado que su "pequeño" engaño de ayer por la noche pudiera acarrear semejante embrollo.

Pero no era su culpa, no señor. Fue de Sasuke, siendo tan mundialmente conocido- pensó sarcástica- debió imaginarse que esto iba a pasar si era perseguido por los reporteros. ¿Por qué había aceptado ser parte de esa farsa? Aunque de solo pensar en Karin, pudo entenderlo. Ja, él la había necesitado tanto como ella a él. Pero aún así, ¿cómo podía pensar que ella era capaz de hacer todo para buscar un beneficio?

Bueno, él no la conocía y si se pasaba la vida rodeado de mujeres como Karin, hasta podía llegar a comprenderlo, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera doliendo, aunque no entendía porque. Sólo era la opinión de un hombre frío, que nada más pensaba en él. En él y su madre. Y a pesar de todo, era algo que ella admiraba.

Aún no entendía como era que había terminado conociendo a ese hombre "tan importante". Y eso le llevo a recordar que él le había dado su teléfono para que pudiera confirmar que él era quién decía ser. Había pasado cerca de media hora desde que Sasuke se había ido, y las oficinas principales del Trocadero no quedaban lejos de ahí, así que pensó que ya debería haber llegado. Con un poco de temor, marco el número.

-Oficina del restaurante-bar el Trocadero, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes señorita, me gustaría hablar con el dueño del restaurante- dijo con timidez.

-¿De parte de quién?- preguntó con voz amable.

-Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Ah, señorita Haruno, mi jefe estaba esperando su llamada. Enseguida la comunico- le dijo la amable secretaria.

Espero unos momentos y enseguida le contestaron.

-Sí, Sakura.

-Sólo quería confirmar que eras quién dices ser- y terminando de decir eso colgó.

-

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

-

Bien, esa mujer tenía carácter se dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Extrañamente eso le gustaba.

Sakura era una pequeña muñeca llena de sorpresas. Y a pesar de mostrarse grosero-aunque no lo reconocería ante ella- , era sólo una excusa, ya que no podía negar la gran atracción que sentía por ella. Lo distraía. Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Desde el día anterior no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Le encantaba, la deseaba.

En eso se abrió la puerta abruptamente.

-Teme, ya tengo la información que me pediste…

-Usurantokachi, ¿podrías hacer menos ruido?- preguntó Sasuke enfadado al ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

-Teme, que carácter. Pero bueno, aquí esta toda la información que pude juntar de Sakura- dijo serio, tratando de otorgar drama a la escena.

-¿Y que encontraste?- pregunto interesado.

-Bueno, si te estás preguntando si es una narcotraficante, o si estuvo en la cárcel o si es secuestradora de niños, o estafadora…- continuaba Naruto enumerando todo lo malo que se le venía a la mente.

-Naruto, deja de decir tonterías y cuenta lo más relevante…

-Ah, Sasuke-bestia no eres nada divertido- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna-. Es hija única, tanto sus padres como sus abuelos murieron, pero tiene algunos tíos y primos. Estudio diseño en la universidad de Konoha, y su última relación "seria" fue con un tal Neji. Tiene mucho amigos y los sábados le encanta quedarse en su casa pintando, o en casos muy extremos va a la entrada del bosque a pintar. Tiene una vida sana, y a pesar de tener auto, siempre va a su trabajo andando- le comento Naruto mientras le entregaba una hoja dónde venían más datos-. Solo pude investigar su vida a grandes rasgos por falta de tiempo.

-No te preocupes, por lo pronto te tengo otro trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que en tu vida anterior fuiste capataz de esclavos? Disfrutas explotándome, ¿verdad?- pregunto en tono divertido.

-Ahora necesito que investigues a un tipo- dijo Sasuke evadiendo la pregunta de Naruto-, es compañero de trabajo de Sakura. Se llama Neji Hyuuga. Tengo una plática pendiente con él.

-Teme, apenas llevan un día de "relación"- dijo mientras figuraba hacer comillas con los dedos de las manos- y ya te muestras celoso. Sakura se va a hartar, pero espera un minuto- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban-. ¿Acaso eres capaz de sentir celos? ¿Sasuke Uchiha es capaz de mostrarse inseguro con respecto a una mujer?

Sasuke se sonrojó perceptiblemente.

-Eso no te incumbe, Naruto. Ve ahora mismo a hacer lo que te digo.

-Mmm, lo repito, no eres nada divertido. Pasando a otro tema, hoy vas a ver a Sakura, ¿no?- Naruto olímpicamente había ignorado a Sasuke cuando este le dijo "amablemente" que se fuera.

-Si- gruño Sasuke, intentando concentrarse en los papeles que tenía enfrente. Tenía que trabajar.

-¿Cuándo la vas a presentar a tu madre?- siguió preguntando Naruto.

-Hoy. Mamá nos invito a cenar.

-¿Hoy?- se extrañó Naruto-, ¿le vas a presentar a tía Mikoto a la mujer con la que supuestamente te vas a casar y que por cierto no sabe prácticamente nada de ti?

-A veces tienes tus momentos de lucidez, dobe. Quiero que prepares una hoja con la información más importante sobre mí para entregársela a Sakura y que la estudie.

-A ver si entiendo, ¿planeas que Sakura estudie tú vida como si fuera a presentar un examen?

-Exacto, y no puede estudiar si no tiene la guía de estudio, así que vete a trabajar- exclamo Sasuke sin despegar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-Está bien. Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que estás- dijo y salió de la oficina

-Por fin, un poco de paz- y después de eso, empezó a trabajar.

-

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

-

A pesar de lo que le había dicho Sasuke, Sakura no esperaba encontrarlo a fuera de su oficina cuando salió dispuesta a irse a su casa. Estaba agotada, había sido un día lleno de sorpresas y todavía tenía que sumar el enfrentamiento con Neji.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de que Sakura había salido, salió de su auto dispuesto a ayudarla a subir. A pesar de todo, de lo que pensara de ella, su madre lo había educado para ser caballeroso con las mujeres, aunque dudaba que sus enseñanzas hayan rendido demasiados frutos al recordar como la había tratado en la mañana y a pesar de todo, de lo que pudiera pensar, se sentía avergonzado.

-Te vez cansada- comentó mientras la ayudaba a entrar al auto.

Sakura decidió que no era momento para discutir con él. Sasuke le había dicho que todo ese engaño era para proteger la salud de su madre que se encontraba muy delicada. Y pensando en eso toda la tarde, había decidido ayudar a Sasuke al menos por el momento. Era por una buena causa y se lo había dicho ayer. Ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que el le pidiera; aunque él no se lo había pedido de manera agradable. Y a pesar de que su decisión de ayudarlo ya estaba tomada, no por eso le iba a facilitar las cosas.

-Lo estoy, después de que te fuiste tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con Neji- dijo sin pensar-. El no acepta que quiera continuar con mi vida, ¿puedes creerlo? Después de cómo me abandono, de cómo me humillo, cree que me voy a quedar toda la vida llorando su partida.

-No te preocupes por Neji, me encargare de él a su debido tiempo- le aseguro Sasuke mientras apretaba la mandíbula. El sólo hecho de imaginarse a Neji- o a cualquier otro hombre- cerca de Sakura, le causaba molestia-. Por el momento me interesa tratar otro tema contigo- continuó mientras encendía el auto y arrancaba.

-Supongo que ese otro tema se refiere a lo de hacernos pasar por prometidos. Bien, pues sigo insistiendo que no es una buena idea- dijo Sakura tanteando el terreno.

-Sakura, voy a insistir hasta que aceptes- dijo convencido.

-Sasuke, suponiendo que aceptara hacerme pasar por tu prometida., es imposible que quieras presentarnos el día de hoy. No nos conocemos en nada, se supone que como tú futura esposa, debería de conocerlo todo de ti, pero no es así, creo que deberíamos esperar al menos unos días, para conocernos un poco más y así aprender algo uno del otro.

-Terminaste hablando como si ya hubieras decididos ayudarme. ¿Es lo único que pides? ¿Poder saber más el uno del otro?. Yo ya se cosas de ti, corazón.

-¿A dónde vamos? No me has preguntado la dirección de mi casa, pero parece como si fueras hacia allí- pregunto de repente Sakura.

-Como te iba diciendo, nena, se cosas de ti. Por ejemplo, dónde vives, que eres hija única y tus padres ya murieron, lo lamento- dijo en tono de disculpa-, se que estudiase diseño en la universidad de Konoha, tienes 24 años…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto confusa, hasta que se le ocurrió algo-: ¿Me estuviste investigando? ¿Cómo pudiste?- sinceramente a estas alturas ya estaba cuestionando su decisión de ayudarlo

--Yo no lo hice, se lo pedí a Naruto.

-¿Naruto, el barman de tu restaurante-bar del centro de Konoha?- pregunto extrañada.

-Pues no conozco a otro. Y eso de que sea barman solo es temporal. Verás, él esta haciendo un trabajo para mí.

-¿A que te refieres con un trabajo para ti? ¿Se puede saber, o voy a obtener una respuesta vaga como la recibí con respecto a tu trabajo?

-Naruto, esta investigando quién puede ser la persona responsable de las últimas fugas de dinero en uno de mis restaurantes, por eso trabaja como barman. De hecho se podría decir que Naruto es mi primo, por parte de mi madre.

-Oh- dijo sorprendida, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado-. Y supongo que fue él quién me investigo, ¿no?

-Estas en lo correcto. Ya estamos llegando a tú casa. Sube a cambiarte rápido, por favor. Tenemos que estar en media hora en casa de mi madre.

-Insisto que esto no me agrada- dijo por fin mientras salía del auto, no tenía nada de ganas de ir a cena con la mamá de Sasuke.

-Por cierto Sakura, déjame advertirte que si no bajas rápido, subiré yo mismo, tumbare la puerta y te llevare en brazos si es necesario- le advirtió.

-Si, señor- se burlo ella mientras subía a cambiarse.

Tardó poco más de 10 minutos, y en cuanto la vio, casi se queda sin respiración. Llevaba un vestido primaveral de color blanco que la hacía ver como un ángel; era de corte imperio ajustado al pecho y después caía con elegancia hasta las rodillas, su maquillaje retocado era sencillo y destacaba de manera asombrosa sus ojos, su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros de manera sencilla pero hipnotizante, se veía suave al tacto y su olor era delicioso. Verdaderamente había obrado un milagroso cambio en cuestión de pocos minutos y una vez más tuvo al sensación de que si no fueran las cosas como eran, estaría seguro de que hubiera hecho lo posible por conocerla bien.

-Estas muy hermosa- le comentó mientras la ayudaba a entrar al auto, después fue a su lado y entro al auto y arrancó.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario que seas adulador conmigo, recuerda que ya conozco tú lado malo- dijo divertida.

- Ahora resulta que si digo la verdad me regañas. Pero hablando de eso, lamento todo lo que dije en la mañana fui algo brusco- Sakura se emociono al pensar que era una disculpa por todo lo dicho, pero enseguida se decepciono un poco-, por que a pesar de que piense eso, no debería de haberte hablado de esa manera-

¿Se suponía que eso era una disculpa?, se preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno- Sakura trato de cambiar de tema-. El hecho de que me hayas investigado te da ventaja, sabes más de mí que yo de ti.

-Eso se puede solucionar- dijo tranquilo-. En la guanera hay un… ¿como se podría decir? Un informa de investigación sobre mí. Puedes leerlo mientras llegamos a casa de mamá.

Sakura sacó efectivamente un fólder en el que contenía la información más importante sobre Sasuke. Empezó a leer.

-Sasuke Uchiha, veintisiete años, hijo único de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, estudios en la universidad de Suna en Administración de empresas y un postgrado en lo mismo… - de repente detuvo su lectura-. Esto esta bien, pero son datos superficiales Sasuke, y recuerda que como pareja debo conocer cosas que solo pocas personas saben.

-¿Cómo qué, según tú?

-Pues no se, tu color favorito, tu comida preferida, que te gusta, que te disgusta, tu película favorita… algo así.

-Mi color preferido es el azul, me gusta mucho el pollo frito aunque no lo como mucho, odio el ramen esencialmente por que siempre que estoy con Naruto es lo que comemos, en películas me gustan las de acción pero por lo general siempre termino viéndolas en casa por que no tengo tiempo de ir al cine. Me gusta correr todos los sábados por el parque y no trabajo los fines de semana a menos que sea una emergencia. No me gusta la incompetencia y las mentiras, a pesar de que es lo que estoy haciendo, mintiendo para no hacer sufrir a mi mamá.

-Bueno, vamos progresando.

-Te toca- dijo sin expresión.

-Pues, mi color favorito es el blanco a pesar de que todos piensen que es el rosa por mi color de cabello lo sé, es algo extraño…

-El color de tu cabello es hermoso- dijo Sasuke en voz baja, interrumpiéndola.

-Gracias- dijo un poco sonrojada-. ¿En qué me quede? A sí, pues en comida me gusta de todo, pero mi favorito son las bolas de arroz, en películas veo de todo pero las de terror me encantan y si las veo en cine mejor. Me gusta pintar los sábados y al igual que tú no trabajo los fines de semana. Creo que ya te lo comente, pero que te lo diga una vez más estaría bien, odio que sientan compasión de mí.

-Creo que con eso está bien por el momento- dijo Sasuke mientras entraban a una colonia privada llena de casas hermosas. Ya llegamos a casa de mi madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?- pregunto sorprendida-. Pero si todavía me falta leer tu biografía. ¿Qué hago? No se nada a parte de lo que me acabas de decir y yo acabo de leer. ¿Me meto en el cuarto de baño con una excusa y me pongo a leer el informe de tu vida? ¿Después tiro el papel por el retrete o me lo como para no dejar evidencia?

-No seas exagerada, se podría decir que creatividad es mi segundo nombre, nena- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba el auto enfrente de una casa muy hermosa. No sabía por que, pero a pesar de lo que pensaba de Sakura, con ella se sentía relajado, sin presiones, sin tener que mantener una imagen.

-No se por que no te creo- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Por favor cariño, sólo sígueme la corriente, verás que todo saldrá muy bien.

Y dicho esto, entraron los dos a la casa de Mikoto Uchiha.

* * *

_Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capitulo cuatro… espero sus comentarios ya que me pareció un poco soso y aburrido, y a pesar de escribirlo varias veces (aunque suene poco creíble ¬¬) es la versión que más me gusto. De hecho la idea de la historia me gusto, pero no se, (supongo que les pasa a veces a las personas que escriben), no estoy muy convencida de cómo redacto o como describo las cosas, a pesar de que me digan que les gusta como escribo (Gracias a todos los que fueron tan amables en decírmelo) siento que se puede sacar más provecho de la historia. ¿Vale la pena mi esfuerzo, o de plano me doy por vencida? u.u_

_Otro punto que me gustaría comentar es: Realmente hasta el momento la historia la escribo capitulo por capitulo y no tengo planeado un lemon ya que realmente no se escribirlos =P Pero si a ustedes les gustan pues haré todo lo posible para incluirlo, ya saben, aunque parezca disco rayado, espero sus opiniones. Y claro, se acepta ayuda si la respuesta es afirmativa ^^U_

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_**Di Black:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que haya estado bien el capitulo. Si al principio pensé en la opción de que fuera Sasuke quien le contestara a Neji, pero no me gusto ver a Sakura como una chica a la que hay que defender, por eso le di el protagonismo a ella en ese momento, pero pues al parecer Sasuke va a aclararle algunas cosas a Neji. Una ve más gracias por tu review. Besos._

_**Setsuna17**: Hola, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente._

_**Conitha16:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad me animo mucho tu comentario, que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir y me gustaría mucho leer alguna de tus historias, ya sabes en cualquier cosa que te pueda ayudar, por favor házmelo saber que lo haré con mucho gusto. Gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos y a mi como autora, es todo un honor para mi, y daré todo de mi para merecerme ese puesto n.n Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_**asukasoad****:** Hola, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sasuke es un desvergonzado, pero pues gracias a ese "pretexto" seguirán viéndose… y eso es lo importante, por que así se podrán enamorar. Cómo siempre, espero tu comentario. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes._

_**Nanfy-Uchiha****:** Hola… gracias por tu review, ¿te gusto el capitulo a pesar de que todavía no pasa nada entre ellos? Jeje un poco más arriba hice una pregunta, espero que me mandes tu opinión. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Suerte._

_**Lexy15:** Hola… gracias por tu review… ¿Qué tal va la trama? Espero que interesare. Gracias por tu review, creo que ya te mande un mensaje, pero ya tengo los que te había dicho, en cuanto reciba tu correo, estaré encantada de enviarte lo que prometí. Nos vemos._

_**meeeli****:** Hola, gracias por tu review… que bueno que haya alguien en este basto mundo que me comprenda T.T jajaja realmente si es inspirador el escribir mientras escuchas música. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Con respecto a lo que dices de cómo le habla Sasuke a Sakura, ¡¡¡lo se a mi también me encanta!!! Y aunque se que no tiene nada que ver con el Sasuke original de Kishimoto, el solo imaginármelo con su voz seria diciéndole a Sakura nena o cariño, me pone la carne de gallina, dios me lo imagino tan sexy jejeje. Bien, desvarié un poco, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos después._

_**Carmenm:** Hola… que bueno que te gusto mi nueva aventura y me agrada mucho contar nuevamente con tu apoyo. Efectivamente como te había dicho no tenía pensado volver a publicar nada, pero en vista de que recibí algunos mensajes (incluido el tuyo, por supuesto) al fin me decidí por probar otra vez con una historia nueva, jaja, incluso puede que cuando tenga más tiempo me decida por publicar de nuevo las anteriores. Recibí tu mensaje y ya tengo tu correo, y claro que para mi no es ninguna molestia enviarte los capítulos, a mas tardar los tendrás el martes por la noche. Espero que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo, por el momento, ahora si guardo una copia de los capítulos que escribo. Gracias nuevamente por tu review. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Gracias a los que leen la historia. Sin más por el momento me despido._

**_Sayounara!!_**


	5. Una tarde agradable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC…

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 5.**

La casa por dentro era muy hermosa. Decorada con un gran gusto y muebles muy antiguos. La primera impresión que tuvo Sakura al entrar al salón fue que estaba en un museo. Y realmente le hacía mucha gracia imaginarse a un Sasuke de niño corriendo por todos lados siendo constantemente vigilado por sus padres o un adulto para que no rompiera nada.

Sasuke la llevaba tomada de la mano, mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

-Hola- saludo una voz.

-Naruto, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?- pregunto Sasuke algo irritado.

-Vaya, ¿ahora no puedo venir a visitar a mi tía favorita?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, después se dirigió hacia Sakura-. Hola de nuevo, Sakura. ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

-Hola Naruto- respondió de inmediato Sakura-. Y pues bien la vida me sonríe, aunque de una manera sarcástica, ¿no crees? Tengo a mi lado al hombre más importante de la ciudad y todo gracias a ti- respondió irónica.

-Ese tono de voz se parece al del teme cuando piensa que cometí un pequeño error- dijo Naruto más para sí mismo que para Sasuke y Sakura-. Pero yo no he hecho nada malo, Sasuke necesitaba ayuda para librarse de la pesada de Karin y tú necesitabas ayuda para ir a la fiesta, la ecuación me parecía sencilla, no los obligue a que representaran una farsa. Ustedes lo decidieron y he aquí las consecuencias- sonrió burlón-. Y antes de que decidan sermonearme, les aviso que tía Mikoto esta impaciente por conocer a Sakura, por lo pronto yo iré a ver que vamos a cenar.

Sasuke decidió ignorar a Naruto y se llevó a Sakura hacia el dormitorio de su madre. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta, Sasuke llamo suavemente y de inmediato se abrió dando paso a una mujer vestida de blanco.

-Oh, señor Uchiha, que bueno que ya llego su madre estaba algo desesperada por verlos, por favor entren- dijo la enfermera mientras se apartaba.

En cuento entraron a la habitación, Sakura de inmediato noto la enorme cama de hospital que estaba en el centro de la habitación. En ella se encontraba una mujer sumamente hermosa, de cabellos y ojos negros y de tez blanca, se parecía mucho a Sasuke, pero se podía notar diferentes miradas en sus rostros. Sasuke, por lo general tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, aunque cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy tierno y adulador. Su madre, Mikoto, tenía una mirada cálida que llenaba de paz a pesar de que se le veía un poco demacrada, a lo mejor consecuencia de la terrible neumonía que Sasuke le comentó, había sufrido la mujer.

-Hijo, vaya por fin has llegado- dijo Mikoto con una tierna sonrisa.

-Madre- Sasuke se apartó de Sakura y se acercó a su madre, le dio un beso en la frente mientras le preguntaba-. ¿Cómo te has sentido el día de hoy? Has obedecido en todo a Temari.

-He estado bien hijo, sabes que siempre le hago caso a Temari, pero si hiciera menos cosas de las que hago me convertiría en una verdadera ostra- asevero la mujer con una dulce voz.

-Si lo sé, todos los días me lo repites. Por cierto, supongo que no te has olvidado del día que es hoy, ¿verdad?- pregunto con voz tierna, Sakura se imaginaba que era un tono de voz que solo utilizaba con su madre, en sus ojos se notaba el amor que Sasuke sentía por ese ser tan especial para él.

-Claro que no- repuso algo ofendida-. No todos los días decides empezar una relación formal con una mujer tan hermosa- término diciendo Mikoto mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de curiosidad a Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó nuevamente a Sakura y la tomó de nuevo de la cintura y la acerco a su madre. Con una voz firme, decidió presentarlas.

-Madre, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi prometida- dijo con voz suave, esperando la reacción de ambas mujeres. Sentía una extraña sensación de nerviosismo, y a pesar de todos los pensamientos que cruzaban en su mente como una mala película, deseaba que su madre le diera su aprobación a Sakura.

OK, había un problema, ya tendría una larga charla con su conciencia.

-Vaya, eres una jovencita muy hermosa, Haruno- dijo Mikoto sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias, señora Uchiha. Yo puedo decir lo mismo de usted, y por favor, dígame Sakura, no me gustan mucho las formalidades- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke casi se sentía orgulloso de ella.

-De acuerdo, Sakura, a mí tampoco me gustan mucho las formalidades, así que puedes llamarme Mikoto- dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama-. Ahora, cuéntame por favor, como es que conociste a Sasuke, ciertamente nunca te había mencionado Sasuke en mi presencia y no recuerdo haber oído hablar de ti en las revistas de corazón que me lee con tanto ahínco Temari.

-Mamá, ¿Qué habíamos dicho sobre leer o dejar que Temari te lea esas revistas?- pregunto Sasuke con paciencia.

-Oh, por favor hijo, no estas en posición de reprocharme nada, es más, recuerda que todavía estoy ofendida contigo, no puedo creer que me haya tenido que enterar por el periódico que estabas decido a casarte.

-Señora Uchiha… Mikoto, por favor no se enoje con Sasuke, teníamos toda la intención de decirle sobre nuestro compromiso, pero lamentablemente los del periódico se nos adelantaron- repuso Sakura.

-Está bien, por esta ocasión los disculpo. Pero, ¿cómo se tomaron tus padres lo de tu compromiso con mi hijo, Sakura?- pregunto Mikoto confundida.

-Oh, no tiene porque preocuparse por eso Mikoto. Mis padres desgraciadamente ya murieron, por lo que ellos no representan ningún problema- contesto Sakura.

-Lo lamento mucho Sakura- dijo Mikoto angustiada-. ¿Qué te parece si mejor cambiamos de tema? Regresemos a la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo es que conociste a Sasuke?

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron sin aliento, no se habían planteado la posibilidad de que se les hiciera semejante pregunta, y eso que apenas era el comienzo de la visita. Sakura le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada acusadora y también retadora. Sasuke a esas alturas comenzaba a plantearse si había sido una buena idea llevar a Sakura con su madre antes de conocerse más. Debió de haber planeado mejor las respuestas a posibles preguntas, como ella le había aconsejado. Pero no había vuelta a tras, tenia que salir bien librado de esa situación si quería que su madre no se diera cuenta de la farsa. Se aclaró la voz y dijo:

-Bueno, Sakura y yo nos conocimos en un evento que organizo la empresa para la que ella trabaja, Konoha Burles. De hecho, nos conocimos por casualidad, una maravillosa casualidad- dijo mientras le lanzaba a Sakura una mirada que pretendía pasar por una de un hombre enamorado.

-Es maravilloso- dijo Mikoto mientras miraba a la pareja-. Déjame decirte, querida que estoy muy contenta con la noticia, a pesar de que no te conozco mucho, puedo ver que mi hijo te ama. La verdad es que ya había perdido la esperanza de poder verlo casado y con hijos. A pesar de que todavía es joven, me recuerda mucho a su padre, Fugaku Uchiha. A la edad que tiene Sasuke en estos momentos, Fugaku y yo ya nos habíamos casado y yo ya estaba esperando a Sasuke.

-Madre no creo que Sakura quiera oír eso- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo- Y no te hagas muchas ilusiones, no creo que Sakura quiera tener hijos inmediatamente. Antes de tener hijos, quiero disfrutar el tener a mi esposa sólo para mí.

-Por Kami, Sasuke, a este paso nunca conoceré a mis nietos. Además, no estoy diciendo que vayan a casarse inmediatamente. Recuerda que los mejores lugares para celebrar banquetes de boda tienen que apartarse incluso con meses de anticipación, tenemos que realizar una inmensa selección de invitados…

-Madre no te presiones, recuerda que no es bueno para tú salud y…

-Por favor Sasuke, deja de ser tan sobre protector, Sakura lo lamento un poco, pero si Sasuke es como su padre con respecto a la mujer que ama, me temo que mi hijo te va a celar mucho.

-Madre, no sigas que vas a espantar a Sakura- dijo en broma Sasuke-. Además, Sakura ya lo sabe, no me gusta compartir lo mío- terminó por decir Sasuke mientras miraba a Sakura.

-Bueno chicos, lamento tener que decir esto, pero realmente estoy muy cansada. Sakura, querida, me dio mucho gusto conocerte y lamento que hayamos tenido tan poco tiempo para conocernos, espero que me disculpes- dijo Mikoto.

-No se preocupe, Mikoto, lo entiendo perfectamente- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, realmente ya no soportaba la presión.

-Espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto, Sakura. Hijo, por favor lleva a Sakura al comedor para que puedan cenar. Me imagino que ya sabes que Naruto está aquí, dile de mi parte que realmente me agrado mucho su visita y que espero venga pronto también- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, pero Sasuke noto algo distinto en ellos. Ahora tenían un brillo especial, un brillo de emoción. Decidió que todo lo que hacía era por su madre y que si algo tan simple como eso le daba semejante entusiasmo, no renunciaría a esa farsa.

-Esta bien madre, nos vemos después. Cuídate- se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Hasta pronto, Mikoto- dijo Sakura a distancia esperando a Sasuke.

-

-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-

-

-Esto está realmente delicioso- dijo Naruto mientras se atracaba con la comida que le había servido el ama de llaves.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban ambos enfrascados en sus pensamientos, por lo que no hablaron mucho en el transcurso de la cena, y Naruto como se podía apreciar tenía la boca demasiado ocupada ingiriendo todo lo que estaba delante de él, y eso que la cena no consistía en ramen.

Sakura estaba más que sorprendida. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke pudiera ser tan atento con alguien, aunque era comprensible si se trataba de su madre, y al parecer era la persona más importante para él.

El tono de voz que usaba, el brillo en sus ojos, demostraba que adoraba a su madre, y por un momento se preguntó que se sentiría ser amada por un hombre como él. Se sonrojó. Sasuke era un hombre frió, y por lo que dijo Mikoto, era muy parecido a su padre.

-Sakura, si ya terminaste, te llevaré a casa- dijo Sasuke mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Por cierto, Sasuke teme, antes de que te vayas, tengo que darte esto- dijo Naruto, terminando de tragar forzadamente mientras le enseñaba otro famoso sobre-. Esta es la información que me pediste en la tarde.

-Muchas gracias Naruto- Sasuke recibió el sobre y se dirigió hacía Sakura-. Por favor, discúlpame un minuto mientras dejo está información en el despacho- después de decir esto, salio con rumbo a su despacho, dispuesto a estudiar lo que Naruto descubrió de Neji, por lo menos su dirección, pensó con una sonrisa malvada.

-Sakura, ¿qué tal fue la visita con tía Mikoto? Puedo imaginarme que las dos se llevaron bien- dijo mientras se dedicaba ahora a engullir su postre.

-Todo estuvo muy bien Naruto. La madre de Sasuke es una persona muy cálida, me callo muy bien y me siento muy mal al tener que realizar esta…

-No se te ocurra terminar de decir esa frase- dijo Sasuke entrando nuevamente al comedor-. Sakura, el decir esas cosas en esta casa es un tabú. No puedes hablar de eso así como así, alguien podría escucharte.

-Lo lamento- dijo Sakura mientras hacía un absurdo ademán con la mano como si estuviera en el ejército, saludando a un superior-. Prometo que la próxima vez miraré a todos lados en busca de un posible investigador, y le trataré de que mi cerebro y mi boca trabajen juntos y de esa manera no cometer semejante error como el de dejar que alguien se entere de la verdad, porque sino, ¿estaría en grandes problemas, verdad?

-Tenlo por seguro- afirmo él con burla, la verdad es que Sakura lo divertía mucho con sus ocurrencias-. Ahora vamos a tú casa.

-Cuidado señor Uchiha, si alguien escuchara esas palabras, con semejante tono de urgencia, pensaría que estás muy necesitado- siguió Sakura, no era una buena idea provocarlo de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo, si no ponía a su mente a trabajar y se distraía, no podría dejar de pensar en lo guapo que es Sasuke, y eso no le convenía, Sasuke era muy peligroso para su corazón.

-Sakura, no sugieras eso porque alguien podría tomarte la palabra y ese tipo de comentarios no me afecta sólo a mí, las mujeres podrían pensar que no me llenas por completo y tendría a Karin y muchas más mujeres de nuevo detrás de mí, y como sabes, a veces no se puede aguantar la soledad…

-Mmm, creo que no es conveniente que escuche esta plática…- dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke y a Sakura, como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Pero al final opto por irse, aunque no dejaba de mostrarse divertido al ver como Sakura le contestaba a Sasuke, era la primera vez que una mujer le hablaba de esa manera a su primo-. Bien chicos, nos vemos después- terminó por decir, pero ni Sasuke ni Sakura le hicieron caso. Salio de la casa con una sonrisa.

-Escúchame muy bien, Sasuke- dijo de repente Sakura con voz dura-. Recuerda que los dos estamos metidos en esto, pero que estés seguro de que no tengo intenciones de volver a ser a la que engañan, ¿de acuerdo? Si piensas tener una relación con una mujer, lo mínimo que te pido es discreción. Me llego a enterar de que alguien sabe que me engañas, y esto se termina- le aseguro. A pesar de sus palabras, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se encogía de dolor al pensar en Sasuke con otra mujer.

-Ten por seguro Sakura, de que se me puede acusar de muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no figura el estar con dos mujeres a la vez, a diferencia de algunos- dijo con voz dura-. Vámonos.

Sasuke llevo a Sakura camino al auto y de nuevo emprendió la marcha hacía la casa de Sakura. Al principio se adentraron en un profundo silencio, aunque extrañamente no era un silencio tenso. Cuando iban a mitad del camino, Sasuke comentó:

-Sakura, sé que es algo precipitado, pero el sábado por la noche tengo un compromiso, y por supuesto tienes que acompañarme- dijo sin expresión aparente.

-¿Yo? ¿Ir a una de tus reuniones de gran estatus social? Es una broma, ¿no?

-¿Por qué habría de serlo? Eres mi prometida, ¿no? Lo más lógico es que me acompañes a esas grandes reuniones de gran estatus social- repuso Sasuke burlón-. No te preocupes Sa-ku-ra, con el tiempo te acostumbraras a semejantes reuniones. De hecho, ni yo mismo me presento a dichas reuniones al ser tan aburridas, pero esta es la excepción.

-¿Y tenemos que bailar?- preguntó Sakura en tono miedoso.

-Por lo general, en ese tipo de eventos, se baila- explico con paciencia Sasuke.

-Pero yo no sé bailar- murmuro Sakura.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? No te preocupes Sakura, estoy a tu lado. Yo y mi larga experiencia en baile estamos a tu disposición.

-¿Sabes bailar?- pregunto Sakura atónita-. Yo pensaba que tu estado principalmente antisocial impedía que supieras hacer algo más en público que conquistar mujeres.

-Es que hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, recuerda, no terminaste de leer mi biografía- Sasuke respondió a esa acusación-. A pesar de todo mi madre tenía razón y ahora estoy agradecido a que me haya obligado a asistir a las clases de baile en la academia de baile de la señora Chiyo- dijo sin pensar, de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

Sakura al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era divertido sólo de imaginárselo

-¿Así que una academia de baile, eh?- pregunto Sakura entre risas.

-Exacto, y déjame decirte que ese será a partir de ahora nuestro secreto- dictamino Sasuke.

-Mmm, no lo se. ¿Acaso eso me conviene a mí? Podría utilizarlo como un método de chantaje en el momento que considere adecuado.

-Eso no te conviene para nada, Sa-ku-ra- advirtió Sasuke-. Ya llegamos a tú casa- y salio del auto para abrirle la puerta a Sakura.

-Es una lástima la conversación se estaba tornando interesante, en fin. ¿Tienes algún otro secreto oscuro que revelarme antes de irme?

-Ten por seguro que no- dijo Sasuke en voz firme.

-Una verdadera lástima. Está bien, no vemos. Buenas noches.

Antes de irse, Sakura le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a Sasuke antes de irse.

Sasuke vio como Sakura entraba al edificio donde vivía y después se fue a casa. De pronto recordó que tenía una charla pendiente consigo mismo.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero creo que mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones no autorizadas y me dejo con semejante embrollo, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo continuar el capítulo ¬¬ Y aún así creo que no quedo tan bueno como debió de haber quedado y les pido una disculpa por eso. También tienen que echarle la culpa a mi padre, se le olvido pagar el Internet y me lo quitaron de momento, por lo que aprovecho a publicar entre clases, y por si eso fuera poco los exámenes de la universidad me tienen vuelta una loca. Mmm y debido al retraso, les voy a dejar un pequeño ¿Spoiler? jajaja_

_**En el próximo capitulo: **Una pequeña aparición de la terrorífica Karin hará sucumbir a Sakura con muchas dudas… Sasuke tendrá una pequeña charla consigo mismo y el (me imagino) esperado encuentro con Neji…_

_Quiero agradecer a todos su apoyo, a los que siguen la historia en el anonimato y a los que son tan amables de dejarme review._

_**Carmenm:** Hola… Muchas gracias por tu review… Se que a lo mejor tienes ganas de matarme y ahorcarme y hacerme todo lo que te viene a la mente por no haberte mandado hasta la fecha lo que te había prometido… Perdóname, pero ten por seguro que a lo recibirás a finales de está semana… Espero que te haya agradado el capitulo. Nos vemos_

_**Cari-sama:** Hola de nuevo…Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por tu review… con respecto a lo de Naruto y Hinata, sinceramente no lo había pensado, pero en vista de que me imagino quieres NaruHina y es una de mis parejas favoritas trataré de poder encajarlos en la historia sin que parezca muy forzado. Nos estamos leyendo. Espero tu review._

_**Nanfy-Uchiha****:** Hola… Muchas gracias por tu review.. de verdad… que bueno que te guste la historia, espero que el capitulo haya estado bien… Me muero por leer tu historia y espero que la publiques pronto… Con respecto a lemon, puede que lo intente, la verdad es que creo que yo también soy una pervertida U.U Una pervertida que no sabe escribir lemons pero haré todo mi esfuerzo!! ^^ Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por leer._

_**meeeli****:** Hola… gracias por tu review.. La verdad es que yo también tengo muchas ganas de raptarme a un Sasuke o a un Itachi!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos._

_**Asukasoad:** Hola muchas gracias por tu review.. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. Exacto, como tú dices a lo mejor es raro ver a un Neji celoso, o un Sasuke celoso, pero me gusto la idea, eso de que a Sasuke ya le gusta Sakura es verdad Yuju!!! Pero le cuesta admitirlo, a Sakura también le gusta, al menos hasta ahora un poco. Nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer. Cuídate._

_**sakuracr****:** Hola… Gracias por tu review.. que bueno que te gusto la historia. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo VIVA EL SASUSAKU!!!! Nos estamos leyendo._

_**Conitha16****:** Hola Conitha16… espero que estés bien… Me muero por leer tus fics y de los de tu amiga… Y te garantizo que ya puedes ir contando con mi review… Gracias por tus comentarios por que no era broma realmente me hacen muy feliz.. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy… y a mi también me gustaría llegar a ser tu amiga!!!! Espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo. Suerte y besos._

_**Di Black****:** Hola de nuevo!!!! Como estás? Espero que bien… muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y gracias a tus palabras comprendí que aunque solo te tenga a ti de lectora, voy a continuar la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… Y pues déjame decirte que eres muy buena en predicciones eh?? Por que efectivamente la mama de Sasuke quedó encantada con Sakura y le va a tomar mucho aprecio, pero ¿quién no? Jejeje…. Espero tu próxima predicción, y aquí entre nosotras… puede que en una de tus predicciones hasta termines dándome una que otra idea… Nos estamos leyendo… Gracias por leer._

_**nadeshko-hime**: Hola… gracias por todo tu apoyo… que bueno que te guste la historia y como dije un poco mas arriba aunque solo tenga un (a) lector (a) continuare la historia… Gracias por leer de verdad.. y Tan Tan!!! En el próximo capitulo tendrás lo que me imagino más esperas el enfrentamiento de Sasuke con Neji… pobre Neji, parece ser que Sasuke dice la verdad y es un "poco" celoso… Gracias por leer. Nos estamos leyendo._

_**funny-life****:** Hola… gracias por tu review, me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia, la verdad es que yo no soy muy buena con eso de los lemon, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo aunque aún falte algo para eso. Nos estamos leyendo… Gracias por leer._

_**setsuna17****:** Hola… Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo._

_**kaoruchan17:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu review.. que bueno te gustan los capis y la personalidad de Sakura y Sasuke espero que Kami me inspire para seguir tratando de ser humorística… Nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer._

_**Edison**: Hola.. muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho, con respecto a lo que te refieres de cómo le habla Sasuke a Sakura, te puedo comprender en serio, pero pues realmente me gusta imaginarme a un Sasuke algo conquistador, y si tomo en cuenta de que esta Sasuke no tiene un pasado tan trágico como el de Kishimoto, podría tomarse como algo incluso normal… Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**sandriuskar****:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu apoyo k bueno que te guste la historia… Espero review tuyo para el siguiente capitulo. Nos leemos después._

_**yami!:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado la historia. Nos leemos después._

_**sweet_arlequin:** Hola… Muchas gracias por tu comentario, no me ofende para nada, siendo sincera, esta seria como mi sexta historia publicada, lo que pasa es que a un gracioso se le hizo divertido hakear mi cuenta anterior y me borro todo, de hecho no tenia pensado volver a escribir, pero como algunas personas me animaron decidí hacer el intento una vez más. Aún así muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animaron mucho más a continuar… Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por leer._

_**vany tsuki****:** Hola.. muchas gracias por tu comentario, Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por leer._

_**Lexy15****:** Hola… gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustados el capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por leer. PD: No tienes nada que agradecer, dentro de podo te mandare lo que prometi jeje._

_Por ultimo quiero agradecer a todos y cada una de las personas que agrego mi historia a sus favoritos o a mi como autor favorito!!! Gracias. Ahora si, les dejo de molestar…_

**_Sayonara!!_**


	6. Perspectiva de la vida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC…

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 6.**

Había sido un día estresante. Todo había estado aparentemente bien en su vida, hasta la llegada de Sasuke y su absurda idea de prolongar un compromiso ficticio. Después aparecía Neji con sus ideas cavernícolas de no dejarla continuar con su vida.

¡Hombres!

Sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno- contestó sin ánimo.

-¡Sakura! Hola- dijo una voz muy animada.

-Ino.

-Sakura, ¡tienes que contarme todo! ¿Cómo es posible que estés comprometida con el bombón más sexy de todo Konoha?- pregunto la habladora Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga.

-¿Shikamaru sabe que piensas esas cosas, Ino-pervertida?

-Shikamaru no tiene nada que objetar. El hecho de que esté enamorada de él no quiere decir que me haya vuelto ciega y no sepa reconocer a un hombre guapo, muy guapo de hecho- contesto divertida Ino-. Pero no trates de salirte por la tangente. ¿Sabes que en estos momentos eres la chica más envidiada de todo Konoha? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste comprometida con Sasuke?

-Todo esto fue culpa de tu absurdo plan de emergencia sobre como evitarle más humillaciones a Sakura Haruno- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

-¿Ahora me vas a echar la culpa a mí? Lo que te propuse sólo era una sugerencia, Sakura-malagradecida-Haruno- le respondió Ino y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada.

-Ino, la verdad es que en estos momentos no tengo ganas de hablar. Me duele terriblemente en la cabeza. ¿Podríamos hablar mañana? Además, necesito un favor.

-¿Favor?- pregunto interesada.

-Sí, resulta que Sasuke quiere que lo acompañe el sábado por la noche a una reunión, y no sé cómo arreglarme, y dado que tú eres mejor en ese aspecto que yo…

-Está bien, Sakura. ¿Nos vemos el sábado en la tarde?

-Me parece perfecto. Salúdame a Shikamaru.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se dirigió inmediatamente a su dormitorio con todas las intenciones de dormirse. Error.

Inmediatamente después de acostarse, su cabeza se volvió todo un hervidero de recuerdos. Su vida era tranquila, no aspiraba a tener muchas cosas. Sólo necesitaba un trabajo estable que le gustará y una familia.

A pesar de que había amado a su madre y que ella siempre le había procurado la mejor vida. Siempre le había hecho falta su padre. Era como una espina difícil de sacar.

Habían sido pocos los hombres con los que tuvo una relación. De hecho, solo fueron dos novios los que tuvo. El primero fue Rock Lee, hace aproximadamente 5 años, un joven de su edad totalmente devoto de ella. Y ese había sido el problema. Decir que no lo quiso era una mentira, pero había faltado algo. A veces era frustrante que un joven fuera tan apegado a ella, la había tratado muy bien, pero lamentablemente llego un momento en el que Sakura necesito su propio espacio y no a un hombre que la llamaba cada rato para preguntarle a veces puras cosas sin sentido. A pesar de todo, después de explicarle la situación a Lee, el lo había aceptado y ahora, cinco años después, eran grandes amigos.

Después, había aparecido en su vida Neji. Al principio su relación había sido muy bonita, pero ahora que lo pensaba, llego a la conclusión de que no lo había amado. Neji, sólo había herido su orgullo de mujer. Lloro de coraje, se lo había permitido una vez.

Y ahora, de la nada tenía una relación ficticia con Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre frío pero que cuando quería, podía ser divertido. Sasuke confundía su mente y su corazón a niveles insospechados. Se sentía sumamente atraída por él, eso no podía negarlo. Pero a la vez sentía miedo, bueno decir miedo era poco, estaba aterrada. Estaba consiente de que era absurdo comparar a Sasuke con Lee o Neji, ya que los tres eran totalmente diferentes. Pero al pensar en su relación con Sasuke, pensaba en que todo podía salir mal al final.

Un momento

-"¿Mi relación con Sasuke?"- pensó-. "Ok. Todo estaba bien. Eso que acababa de pensar fue un descuido sin importancia. A cualquiera le pasaba"- se decía, tratando de convencerse-. "Es el sueño. Claro, como ya tenía sueño, pensaba cosas absurdas".

Era definitivo. Necesitaba unas vacaciones. Sus padres le habían dejado una casa en las afueras de Konoha y siempre que podía iba unos días a descansar de la agitación de la ciudad. En esa casa se sentía tranquila, protegida.

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

Su apartamento era un lugar frío. Demasiado impersonal a pesar de que ya llevaba cerca de dos años viviendoahí. Por ejemplo, no había ni una sola fotografía a la vista. Las pocas que tenía estaban meticulosamente guardadas. Las paredes eran totalmente blancas y había muchos espejos, y no precisamente por que fuera un vanidoso sin control, sino por que le gustaban los espejos ya que le daban una sensación de amplitud.

Pero ahora que veía su apartamento con ojos críticos se daba cuenta de que no mostraba nada de él. Vivía escondido, inmerso en su trabajo. Era una persona fría, eso ya estaba en su carácter por naturaleza. Su madre le decía a menudo que se parecía a su padre.

No podía negar que había crecido rodeado de amor por parte de sus padres, por que a pesar de la seriedad y aparente frialdad de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, siempre le demostró a su hijo que lo amaba. A lo mejor no textualmente, pero eran pequeños detalles que lo hacían muy feliz.

Pero había sido hijo único, y por lo tanto eso marco su vida convirtiéndolo en una persona muy solitaria. Era reservado y para colmo, en su adolescencia se presento su primer desengaño amoroso.

No podía decir que era un joven que se fijaba en todas las mujeres, de hecho eran muy pocas las que conseguían su completa atención. La primera en hacerlo fue una compañera de escuela de nombre Tomoe. Era hermosa de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules. Pensó que era la chica más pura e inocente de todas.

Grave error.

Sólo se había burlado de él. Lo engaño y el estúpidamente no se había dado cuenta hasta que los encontró besándose escondidos en el gimnasio de la escuela.

De eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero fue suficiente para que perdiera la fe en las mujeres. Bueno eso y el hecho de ser perseguido por todas las mujeres que conocía sólo por su atractivo físico o su cuenta bancaria.

Hasta Sakura.

Nunca ninguna mujer lo había afectado de esa manera. Era una rara mezcla entre inocencia y peligro. No demostraba estar muy interesado en él y eso lo descontrolaba ya que a pesar de que no le gustara, estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado por las mujeres. Y a pesar de que se sentía raro platicar con una mujer que no planeara seducirlo a la primera oportunidad, le agradaba. Se relajaba.

Su alarma de peligro empezó a hacer ruido otra vez.

No podía sentir nada por Sakura, ella lo distraía y no podía permitirse eso, ya había bajado al guardia una vez y no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Debía mostrarse firme, no tenía que dejar que Sakura se diera cuenta de que era una distracción para él.

Pero aun en esa posición, no dejaba de pensar en que Sakura y él podían sacar provecho de esa situación. Los dos se atraían, eso era innegable, el maravilloso beso que habían compartido la noche que se conocieron lo demostraba. Y él a pesar de no querer atarse a una mujer, disfrutaba lo que ellas le ofrecían.

La cuestión ahora, era convencer a Sakura.

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

Esa mañana estaba muy ocupada. El trabajo se le había amontonado de una manera impresionante. Tenía que terminar unos bocetos que Sai le había pedido para esa misma tarde y no llevaba ni la mitad. Y para empeorar más el asunto, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke.

Todos en la oficina habían regresado a la normalidad, parecía que a todos sus compañeros de trabajo se les había olvidado de que era la prometida de un magnate hombre de negocios. Y sólo podía dar las gracias por ello.

De repente todo en la oficina callo de nuevo, como cuando Sasuke había aparecido el día anterior, y el estómago le dio un vuelco, esperando algo malo. Al levantar la vista no vio nada malo.

Vio algo peor.

Karin-no-sabía-quién estaba enfrente de ella.

-Así que tu trabajas en esta detestable oficina- dijo Karin mientras observaba. Sonreía debido a que la atención de los hombres estaba solamente en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Karin?- pregunto Sakura.

-Sólo quería conocer el lugar de trabajo de mi competencia- dijo mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada a Sakura-. Aunque es demasiado colocarte en esa posición, dado que no representas ningún peligro para mi. Como dije, es obvio que Sasuke esta molesto por algo que hice y no recuerdo. Pero en cuanto su molestia pase, se que regresara a mí de nuevo.

-El no quiere regresar contigo, Karin. Acéptalo, perdiste- dijo Sakura a pesar de que todo era mentira, podía sentir una pizca de satisfacción al saber que Sasuke la prefería a ella.

Al menos, por el momento.

-En eso estás equivocada, cariño. Sasuke es mío.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

-Acéptalo niña, yo puedo darle a Sasuke lo que tú no. Eres una pobre mujer delgada que no tiene atractivo. Mírate. Eres escuálida, sin chiste. Sasuke se aburrirá de ti en poco tiempo. Hasta estoy completamente segura de que lo aburres en la intimidad- término por decir Karin con una maligna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estás equivocada- dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa-. Sasuke no es así.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. El es un hombre apasionado y por lo tanto necesita a una mujer apasionada, como yo.

-No te creo.

-Es un hecho de que no le puedes darle a Sasuke lo que necesita, Sakura. Tómalo como un consejo de amiga, aléjate de él de inmediato.

-Gracias por "tus buenas intenciones", Karin. Pero no lo haré, soy muy feliz con Sasuke. Y alguien como tú, no va a arruinar nuestra relación- dijo Sakura, tratando de aparentar seguridad, pero al verdad es que estaba alterada, nerviosa y confundida.

-Eso lo veremos. Pero solo contéstame una pregunta, Sakura. Si tanto amor hay entre ustedes, ¿cómo es que no traes puesto el anillo que Sasuke te regalo?

"Eres una tonta" se dijo a sí misma Sakura. Casi podía ver la mirada de reproche de Sasuke. Gracias a ese descuido, su farsa esta en peligro de ser descubierta. Una posibilidad muy mínima, pero existente.

-Lo que sucede es que debido a mi trabajo necesito lavarme constantemente las manos, y me da miedo que se me llegue a perder, por eso cuando vengo a trabajar, no me lo pongo- explico tranquilamente-. "Bien, es una excusa razonable"- se felicito Sakura a sí misma.

-Bueno, si Sasuke me regalara a mí un anillo de compromiso, no me lo quitaría por absurdas excusas a mi forma de ver.

Sakura alzo más el rostro ante ese comentario, aparentemente involuntario.

-Y eso es lo que te hace sentir mal, ¿no karin? Te da envidia que Sasuke no te haya regalado su anillo de compromiso, ¿verdad? Te retuerces de coraje por que soy yo la prometida de Sasuke y no tú.

-Cuidado niña, no te vanaglories tan rápido, a pesar de todo, yo sigo pensando que todo esto es un juego. Y pronto todos me darán la razón a mí.

Y sin decir más nada, Karin se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Sakura la siguió con la mirada.

Estaba peor que antes. Era verdad que todo era una farsa, ¿pero le había dado coraje que Karin pensara que todo era precisamente una farsa?

Si.

Detestaba a esa mujer. ¿Había escuchado algo sobre el odio a primera vista? Antes lo hubiera creído imposible.

Ahora, podría asegurar que existía.

Esa mujer era espantosa. Pero no podía negar que tenía razón.

A comparación con Karin, ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Sasuke. Viéndolo en el simple hecho físico, tenía mucho que envidiarle a Karin. No era como con Ino, que podía ser su mejor amiga a pesar de que envidiaba su esplendida talla frontal.

Karin tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso, seguramente había hecho disfrutar mucho a Sasuke con ese cuerpo. Y eso no le gustaba.

¡Estaba terriblemente celosa!

Y no debía sentir eso. Sasuke no era nada de ella, solo un compañero de "juego". Sólo eso.

Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?- contestó de manera brusca.

-Tú conciencia.

"Sasuke", se dijo Sakura. "Justo lo que necesitaba ahora". A ese grado parecía que el sarcasmo era algo con lo que había nacido.

-Yuju, que alegría. Mi conciencia ya tiene teléfono. Podremos hablar más seguido ¿no?

-Noto un ligero sarcasmo en tú tono de voz- exclamo Sasuke divertido.

-¿Sarcasmo? ¡Que va! Yo sería incapaz de ser sarcástica contigo, mi amor- exclamo Sakura.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto- dijo Sasuke-. ¿Qué tal va tú día?

Sakura separo la aurícula del teléfono y lo miró como si de repente el teléfono hubiera empezado a bailar mambo. Regreso a la realidad.

-Bien, gracias. Sin contar con el pequeño intercambio de palabras que tuve con tu querida Karin. Por dios, Sasuke debiste de haberla complacido demasiado para que pelee así por ti- el doble sentido iba escondido, pero Sasuke lo notó-. Pero no importa, ¿que tal estuvo tu día?

-Bien gracias. Algo aburrido, pero no me quejo. En la noche me quitaras el aburrimiento, ¿no Sa-ku-ra? – de nuevo el doble sentido-. ¿Complacer a Karin? Esto suena interesante. ¿Dónde la viste?- pregunto Sasuke como si nada.

-Pues me dijo muchas cosas, aunque no puedo asegurar que todo sea verdad, a lo mejor solo es un producto de su alocada imaginación. Y ¿dónde la vi? Bueno, me imagino que recuerdas que ella es muy "complaciente" y le gusta quedar bien con los amigos, y no tan amigos. Así que me hizo una visita de cortesía, ¿tú crees?

-Karin no es de ese tipo, ella no hace visitas de cortesía. Conociéndolas, ella seguro te dijo algo que te ofendió y por eso estás así. ¿Qué fue?- exigió saber Sasuke.

-No creo que quieras saberlo- dijo algo ofendida-. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Sasuke? No es por ser grosera, pero tengo mucho trabajo. Veras, no todos tenemos un imperio en nuestras manos, así que no puedo descuidar mi trabajo.

-Veo que estás realmente ofendida, ya que estas siendo verdaderamente grosera- dijo con fría seriedad-. Está bien, lo dejaré por hoy. Sólo llamaba para saber como estabas, por lo que veo algo enfadada gracias a Karin. Realmente es algo que ya me esperaba- dijo más para sí mismo que para Sakura.

-¿Esperabas que me volviera irracional y grosera?- le pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-No. Sabía que Karin no se iba a quedar así como así. Y estuve en lo cierto. Fue a verte y te dijo algo que te molesto.

-Bueno, estas en lo cierto- reflexiono Sakura-. Pero a pesar de lo que me dijo Karin, eso no justifica el que te haya hablado del modo en que lo hice, perdóname.

-¿Sakura Haruno pidiendo perdón?- exclamo sorprendido Sasuke.

-Oye no lo arruines, es lo mejor que puedo hacer- termino por decir Sakura, divertida.

-Está bien. Disculpa aceptada. Hoy no podremos vernos, tengo asunto que atender. Te parece si paso a recogerte mañana. Te llevo a casa.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- dijo Sakura tímidamente.

-Es por el bien de la farsa- contestó Sasuke-. ¿Cómo vamos a convencer a los demás que estamos prometidos, con planes de casarnos si no nos vemos?

Sakura sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Estaba ¿decepcionada por el razonamiento de Sasuke?

-Tienes razón. No te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana- colgó.

Sasuke la había vuelto loca.

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

Naruto estaba comiendo un delicioso plato de ramen. No sabía por que, pero era adicto al ramen, No podía comer solo un tazón.

Según su tía Mikoto era algo que había heredado de su madre. Y eso hacía que se sintiera muy feliz, por que a pesar de no haber conocido a sus padres, había cosas que hacía que se sintiera unido a ellos. Tenía el mismo gusto que su madre en comida y físicamente era una replica exacta de su padre.

En eso entro en el restaurante chica de cabello negro y piel blanca. Era hermosa. Tanto, que logro que dejara de un lado su adorado ramen. Venía sola.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, la chica se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Muy familiar.

Se puso a pensar.

-"Claro, ella es Hinata"- se dijo a sí mismo-. "Ella es compañera de trabajo de Sakura, recuerdo que mientras investigaba sobre Sakura, la vi de lejos mientras platicaba con un hombre raro, su jefe Sai".

La siguió observando mientras hacía su pedido para llevar. Después de pagar salio. Naruto, extrañamente, sintió deseos de seguirla. Pago rápidamente y salió tras Hinata.

Alcanzo a ver como daba vuelta en la esquina y observo como un hombre que estaba apoyado en la calle contraria, cruzaba la calle y la seguía. Eso le daba mala espina. Acelero el paso.

Cuando los alcanzo, se dio cuenta que el hombre le había cerrado el paso a Hinata y la había abrazado mientras la empotraba contra la pared. Hinata solo gritaba asustada, soltando patadas y manotazos tratando de lograr que el hombre la soltara. Naruto al ver esto, se puso furioso y rápidamente arremetió contra el hombre.

-¿Que es lo que intentabas hacer, desgraciado?- le espeto Naruto al intento de hombre mientras lo golpeaba-. ¿Tratas de aprovecharte por tu condición de hombre? ¿Aprovecharte de las muejres? Ponte con alguien de tu tamaño, maldito- siguió pegándole hasta que el hombre quedo tirado, sin ánimos de levantarse. Después, se acerco a Hinata, que estaba pegada a la pared, aferrándose a si misma temblando.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto dulcemente mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la cubría con ella, algunos botones de la blusa de Hinata habían salido volando mientras forcejeaba con el hombre.

-Sí muchas gracias…- Hinata se quedo callada, no sabía el nombre del hombre que la acababa de salvar.

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-. Mucho gusto, Hinata.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…?

-Tranquila, supongo que te lo explicaré todo.

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

Estaba esperando a Neji.

Esa era la razón por la que no había ido por Sakura. Tenía cosas pendientes con ese, Neji Hyuuga.

Y la hora había llegado, Neji acababa de llegar a su casa. Y Sasuke estaba impaciente por decirle muchas cosas.

-Buenas noches- saludo Sasuke aparentemente tranquilo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto Neji tenso. No se esperaba ver a Sasuke Uchiha en la puerta de su casa.

-Pues nada fuera de lo normal, como buena persona que soy, solo vine a advertirte algunas cosas.

-¿Tú advertirme algo? ¿Y que sería?- Neji trataba de eludir el tema, en el fondo sabía que tema quería tratar Sasuke con él-. Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común.

-Estás muy equivocado en eso, Neji. Tenemos algo en común. Tu pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Sakura.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todos esto?

-No te hagas el tonto Neji, que se que no lo eres. Sólo quería pedirte amablemente, por esta ocasión, que dejes de atormentar a Sakura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Neji, ahora serio. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Sasuke.

-Se lo que le dijiste a Sakura el día que fui a su oficina- bien una pequeña mentira no afectaría, ya que no sabía exactamente que le habia dicho Neji a Sakura -. Y sólo quería aclararte el hecho de que ya no estas en posición de decirle nada a Sakura. Mantente alejado de las cosas que no te conciernen a ti.

-No tienes derecho a venir a mi casa y decirme todo esto.

-Estas equivocado Hyuuga. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, por que a la mujer que atosigas es mi prometida- dijo orgullosamente.

-Aún pongo en duda ese compromiso.

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Sasuke.

-Pues eso no esta en cuestión, Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos, nos vamos a casar y no voy a dejar que tú, cuestiones sin razones las decisiones que toma Sakura. No tienes derecho. Fuiste tu quién la abandono, ¿no?

-Esa no tiene nada que ver.

-Estás equivocado. Tiene mucho que ver. No hago otra cosa más que preguntarme como demonios tienes el descaro de darle a entender a Sakura que no puede continuar con su vida. Eres arrogante, y como te digo no voy a dejar que te interpongas en mi camino- dijo Sasuke ya fuera de si, realmente no estaba conciente de lo que decía. Las palabras salían espontáneas de su boca. Pero si con eso lograba que Neji no se acercara de nuevo a Sakura, valía la pena-. Abandonaste a Sakura, yo tuve la oportunidad de intentar algo con ella, lo hice y soy muy feliz.

-Pero tú no le convienes- dijo Neji de pronto.

-¿Qué yo no el convengo? Estas equivocado, eres tú el que no le conviene, eres solo un error en la vida de Sakura. Por que ten por seguro que yo no la voy a engañar con sus compañeras de trabajo.

Uhh, golpe bajo y certero.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, Hyuuga. Estás advertido, no te le acerques a Sakura. La próxima vez que me entere que hiciste el más mínimo comentario de nuestra relación, que tratas de conquistarla o hacer algo, lo que sea, no me contendré- termino por decir Sasuke.

-¿Miedo de perder lo que tienes?- pregunto Neji con valor-. ¿Miedo de descubrir que Sakura me ama a mí y a ti solo te utiliza para olvidarse de lo que compartimos?

Sasuke no pudo más. Todo transcurrió como en cámara lenta, lenta. Neji solo tuvo tiempo de sentir un dolor atroz en su mejilla.

-La próxima vez no será sólo un puñetazo- término por decir Sasuke, mientras se marchaba.

* * *

_¡Hey, hola a todos! Espero que hayan estado muy bien, ¿que les puedo decir?, perdón por la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y este capitulo lo hice en tiempo record, ya que escribí en un solo día jajaja, así que si no quedo como esperaban, o quedo equis, ya saben por que ¬¬ La verdad es que me da penita escribir así sobre Neji o Tenten, pero la verdad es que es necesario para el fic. Lo lamento jejeje. Sobre lo que escribo de Karin, no me arrepiento, adoro escribir así sobre ella, perdón si a sus fanáticos no les gusta, pero es lo que siento._

**_¿Spoiler manga 437? ¿Spoiler maga 437? ¿Spoiler manga 437? Tratare de no decir nada para que los que no siguen el manga no se lleven una GRAN sorpresa, pero si quieren pueden saltars el siguiente parrafo ^^U_**

_También he estado a punto de acabar en una gran depresión, el **manga 437** fue dramático e inesperado, T.T Mmm no voy a decir nada por que a lo mejor hay personas que no siguen el manga, pero los que lo ven, se que me entenderán, bueno si son tan fanáticos como yo de cierta pareja, aunque bueno, también nos dio una rayito de esperanza, y los que pensaban que el amor de Hinata se había acabado, terminando en pura admiración, ya pueden empezar a morderse la lengua, por que se equivocaron, acéptenlo jejeje._

_Bueno, sin mas por el momento, me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles el tiempo que se tomaron al leer el capitulo, a los que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews, y a los que me hacen feliz, dejándome su comentario._

_**sakira uchiha:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**sweet_arlequin:** Hola, muchas gracias de verdad por tu comentario, para mi es una inmensa alegría el saber que les gusta como escribo y siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mi. Espero que este capitulo haya estado bien, y mientras tenga a personas que les guste como escribo, siempre tratare de hacerlo, y si se puede, de preferencia sasusaku jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario._

_**funny-life****:** Gracias por tu comentario, espeor que te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Di Black****:** Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, como te digo me alegran mucho, y mas por que son largos jejeje. Realmente todavía no se si dejar a Mikoto con vida o no, es algo que ya pensare muy detalladamente, pero a mi también me gustaría que llegue a conocer a sus nietos. Gracias por proclamarte mi lectora fiel, me hace muy feliz eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, Nos leemos en el siguiente._

_**setsuna17****:** Hola de nuevo, gracias por tu review. Nos seguimos leyendo._

_**Conitha16****:** Hola conitha16, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen feliz, estoy impaciente por leer tus fics y te lo vuelvo a repetir cuenta con mi review… sobre tu amiga, yo igual k tu en lo personal no me gusta el yaoi, pero lo respeto, pero con gusto leeré ese fic sasusaku k vas a hacer con ella. Sobre el pasado de Neji todavía no tengo nada planeado, pero a veces las cosas salen mientras se escribe a lo mejor tengo mal planeado el fic, pero todo sale en cuando escribo, de hecho no tenia planeado escribir en este fic algo de NaruHina, pero ya vez va a haber un ligero toque. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, espero y nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu apoyo. Te mando besos y abrazos deseándote mucha suerte en todo._

_**Ansurea:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusta el fic, lamentablemente no Sasuke no puede sacar el sharingan, pero eso no quita que le haya dado un buen puñetazo y a lo mejor algo más en el futuro. Espero y nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo._

_**enishi-senpai****:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Asukasoad:** hola de nuevo, gracias por tus bueno deseos, pero creo que esa inspiración anda un poco floja en estos momentos, aún así, puse todo mi esfuerzo para que el capitulo quedara a la altura. Espero que te haya gustado por lo menos un poco y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sasuke y Sakura ya se aman, solo que tienen un poco de miedo a demostrarlo. Espero y nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo._

_**kellyndrin****:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, con respecto al tamaño de los capítulos, tienes razón, son muy cortos a decir verdad. Pero prometo que tratare de hacerlos más largos. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, como puedes ver los sentimientos empiezan a surgir entre los dos. Espero y nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo._

_**evil saiya:** gracias por tu review._

_**Nanfy-Uchiha****:** Hola, gracias de nuevo por tu comentario. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero y nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo._

_**CARMENM****:** No tienes nada de que disculparte, en realidad soy yo la que pide perdón por no mandar lo que dije, pero dejo de llamarme Gabriela si no te llegan los capítulos un día de estos, pero como tú, estoy atareada con los exámenes de la universidad. A mi también me dio risa cuando escribí lo de la academia de baile, ya que al imaginármelo, era gracioso. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles._

**_Sayonara_!!**


	7. Acontecimientos antes de otra fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC por los personajes…

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 7.**

Y el sábado llego más pronto de lo que esperaba. La semana había sido de lo más extraña combinando situaciones que pasaban de lo divertido a lo espontáneo y de ahí a lo absurdo.

Se había acomodado en un taburete que estaba a un lado de la ventana y frente al taburete había un lienzo con una pintura a medio terminar. Los sábados era el día que dedicaba exclusivamente para pintar lo que verdaderamente le gustaba, lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. En sus lienzos plasmaba un poco de su alma con toda dedicación. Por ese motivo era que sus cuadros- los vendiera o no- eran muy importantes para ella.

Ahora el lienzo que contaba con toda su atención era el maravilloso escenario de un ocaso en la playa. Le encantaba el mar y en esos momentos se sentía frustrada ya que no podía alcanzar el tono azul que deseaba, el azul que se imaginaba.

Tan concentrada estaba en la mezcla de pintura que salto asustada cuando sonó el teléfono. Sus amigos sabían que los sábados por las mañanas era el tiempo en el que se dedicaba a pintar por lo que usualmente no solían molestarla.

Decidió contestar.

-¿Hola?

-Sakura, querida que bueno que te encuentro. Habla Mikoto Uchiha, la mamá de Sasuke.

-Oh señora Mikoto, ¿cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida. No se esperaba esa llamada.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú como has estado?- Mikoto era muy amable. Le había caído muy bien Sakura y había notado las miradas que se lanzaban Sasuke y ella. Eso era amor, de eso estaba segura.

-Muy bien, gracias. Como se imaginara a veces hay días en los que hay mucho trabajo y estuve un poco ocupada en la semana, pero ahora por fin, tengo un poco de tiempo libre- contestó Sakura sin pensárselo mucho.

-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que cuentas con tiempo en estos momentos?- pregunto de nuevo Mikoto, con el tono parecido al de una niña que esta emocionada por algo.

-Si- contesto Sakura con duda.

-Eso es una verdadera fortuna. Me gustaría mucho que vinieras a almorzar conmigo. La verdad es que me siento un poco sola en esta gran casa y me agradaría mucho tener una pequeña plática con mi futura nuera. Una plática en la que no pueda interferir Sasuke con sus paranoias de mantenerme como una mujer sumamente frágil- no era difícil deducir que Mikoto mostraba una sonrisa al hablar.

-Estoy segura que si Sasuke la cuida mucho es porque no quiere que enferme de nuevo- empezó a decir Sakura en tono de disculpa-. O se lastime- término por agregar más para sí, que para Mikoto.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- accedió Mikoto después de unos segundos de silencio-. Pero ese no es el punto. Que dices, ¿aceptas mi invitación? Por favor, dí que sí.

Sakura no sabía que hacer. Por el tono de voz de Mikoto se daba cuenta de que efectivamente la mujer se sentía un poco sola. A lo mejor Sasuke no podía visitarla tan a menudo. Mikoto en estos momentos solo quería conocer a la mujer que había escogido su hijo como compañera de vida.

Por otro lado, Sakura sabía que Sasuke se molestaría con ella al enterarse de que había platicado con su madre sin su supervisión. Y ella en este momento no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar sus cuestionamientos.

Y a pesar de saber eso, no encontró palabras para negarse a la petición de Mikoto.

-Por mí esta bien, Mikoto. Estaré en su casa alrededor de una hora- dijo amablemente. No podía evitarlo y si se negaba a pasar tiempo con Mikoto podría llegar a sospechar ¿no?

-Eso es estupendo. Te estaré esperando querida- y después de decir eso, Mikoto colgó.

Sakura decidió que sería mejor avisarle a Sasuke de sus planes y por eso, antes de irse, marcó el número de su oficina.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Sasuke no trabajaba los fines de semana y como no tenía otro teléfono de él, decidió dejarlo así. A fin de cuentas no podía decirle a la secretaria de Sasuke que ella, Sakura Haruno no tenía el teléfono de la casa o el celular de Sasuke Uchiha, su prometido, ¿verdad?

Y después de ese pensamiento salio de su casa con dirección a la casa de la mamá de Sasuke.

-

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

-

-¿Tan temprano y ya estás bebiendo café?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se volteó a verlo y descubrió que Naruto tenía una mirada diferente de la que estaba acostumbrada. Ahora sus ojos brillaban más, su sonrisa era más espontánea que antes y acciones más torpes.

Bueno, no piensen que Sasuke era una nenaza por darse cuenta de esas cosas con respecto a Naruto. Eso se debía a que simple y sencillamente era un buen observador. Y Naruto estaba diferente.

Todos los sábados salía a correr por el parque de Konoha. Los fines de semana era el tiempo que se dedicaba a él por completo, sin presiones de trabajo o juntas aburridas a las que asistir.

Era su descanso después de trabajar arduamente entre semana. Pero eso no quería decir que se mantenía alejado de todo. Para nada. Siempre estaba al pendiente y en contacto con su ayudante personal por si surgía algún imprevisto.

-Veo que estás muy animado, dobe. ¿A qué se debe?- pregunto Sasuke en su mismo tono frío de siempre, pero por dentro experimentaba mucha curiosidad. Claro, eso nunca se lo haría saber al dobe de Naruto.

-Vaya, veo que lo notaste teme- dijo Naruto mientras volvía a poner en su rostro su, ¿estúpida sonrisa? Va, eso no le importaba a Naruto. Estaba muy feliz.

-¿Quién no lo va a notar con la cara de dobe que traes, dobe?- dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía. Parecía imposible, pero últimamente sonreía más a menudo.

-Pues resulta que conocí al amor de mi vida, teme. Y es una mujer fantástica- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

-¿La mujer de tu vida? Por fin después de tantas y tantas mujeres que han pasado por tu vida, ¿encontraste ya a la adecuada?- pregunto Sasuke sarcásticamente

-No tienes nada que reprocharme porque tú no has sido precisamente un santo, Sasuke-Teme. Y sí, estás en lo correcto. Después de tanta búsqueda y algunas excepciones encontré a la mujer ideal para mí. Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke se sorprendió.

-¿Hinata Hyuuga? ¿No es esa mujer compañera de trabajo de Sakura? Me la presento en la fiesta a la que la acompañe. ¿Y dónde la conociste?- no pudo evitar preguntar Sasuke, estaba interesado en el tema.

-¿La conoces, Sasuke?- se sorprendió Naruto-. Bueno, ¿apoco no es la mujer más hermosa que has visto? Es tan tierna, delicada, adorable…- y así siguió Naruto nombrando cada adjetivo que se le venía a la mente. Casi alabando a Hinata.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que es una mujer adorable y demás cosas que has dicho- le comento Sasuke con una sonrisa-. Pero no creo que sea precisamente la más hermosa de todas- término por decir más para sí que para Naruto mientras la imagen de Sakura se hacía presente en su mente.

Lastima que Naruto alcanzó a oír su último comentario.

-¿Dices que Hinata no es la más hermosa? Entonces, ¿quién es más hermosa para ti? Acaso será… mmmm… ¿Sakura?- término por decir Naruto mientras sonreía.

-¿Pero que demonios estás diciendo, dobe?- dijo Sasuke exaltado.

-Sólo estaba resaltando el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha considera a Sakura Haruno hermosa- sonrío Naruto.

-Bueno ese no es el punto- dijo Sasuke tratando de evadir el tema de Sakura-. Mejor cuéntame como es que conociste a Hinata.

-Bueno, todo empezó con la investigación que me mandaste a hacer sobre Sakura. La vi de lejos platicando con su jefe. No puedo negar que desde un principio me pareció muy hermosa, pero hasta ese momento no fue nada trascendental- dijo Naruto evocando los hechos.

-¿Y cómo fue que cambio eso?- preguntó de nuevo Sasuke mientras iniciaba una caminata por el parque en compañía de Naruto. Después de correr, acostumbraban dar una vuelta más caminando.

-Pues la otra noche, mientras acostumbraba cenar mi plato de Ramen en Ichiraku, llego Hinata y pidió comida para llevar. No se por que razón decidí levantarme y seguirla. Y fue bueno que hiciera eso, por que a lo lejos vi como un tipo la seguía muy de cerca y cuando los alcance, resulto ser que el infeliz tenía ganas de aprovecharse de ella.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, no sabía que decir. Naruto al parecer entendió que Sasuke quería que siguiera contando lo que sucedió por lo que prosiguió.

-Como puedes imaginar le di una verdadera paliza a ese desgraciado, y así tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Hinata. Y creo que fue amor a primera vista.

o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o Flash Back o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|

Hinata estaba abrumada, no solo había sufrido un intento de violación, sino que el hombre que la había salvado sabía su nombre.

Y era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto dulcemente mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la cubría con ella, algunos botones de la blusa de Hinata habían salido volando mientras forcejeaba con el hombre.

-Sí muchas gracias…- Hinata se quedo callada, no sabía el nombre del hombre que la acababa de salvar.

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-. Mucho gusto, Hinata.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…?

-Tranquila, supongo que te lo explicaré todo. Pero primero tenemos que ir a un lugar donde podamos hablar con calma. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar un café?

-La idea me agrada mucho- dijo Hinata mientras le sonreía tiernamente a Naruto.

Y Naruto, como era de esperarse, quedo idiotizado por esa sonrisa.

Caminaron juntos, Naruto a la expectativa, y Hinata tranquila, sintiéndose segura debido a la compañía de Naruto. Él la había salvado y mientras estuviera con él, tenia la sensación de que no le iba a pasar nada. Llegaron a una cafetería, la favorita de Naruto, ya que los pasteles que solían vender ahí eran deliciosos. Se acercaron a una mesa, Naruto le retiro la silla para que pudiera sentarse y después tomo asiento él, mientras esperaban a la mesera.

Él observaba detenidamente a Hinata, mientras que ella apenas y podía contener el sonrojo de sus mejillas. No era precisamente una de las mujeres mas abiertas del mundo y Naruto la ponía nerviosa. La mesera llegó.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto con la mirada fija en la pareja mientras sacaba una libretita donde apuntaba los pedidos.

-A mí puede traerme un café americano con una rebanada de Pay de queso- dijo Naruto con mucha emoción. Hinata rió-. ¿A ti que se te antoja, Hinata? Vamos no seas modesta, yo invito.

Hinata se quedo pensando.

-A mí me puede traer un capuchino y un trozo de pastel de fresas.

-En seguida- dijo la mesera mientras apuntaba la orden y se retiraba inmediatamente.

Naruto y Hinata quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Supongo que tendrás mucha curiosidad en saber porque sé tu nombre, ¿verdad?- pregunto Naruto al fin, saliendo del denso silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

-Sí, la verdad es que es lo que me he estado preguntando todo este rato. Tú sabes mi nombre y yo no recuerdo haberte conocido, perdón si estoy en un error- dijo algo angustiada ante la idea de que le hayan presentado a Naruto y ella no lo recordaba. Pero estaba segura de que eso era imposible, ya que ella nunca se olvidaría de Naruto si se lo hubieran presentado antes.

Naruto soltó una sonrisa divertida.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. No nos han presentado antes, y yo solo te conocía de vista. La verdad es que es algo difícil de explicar. Yo soy el primo de Sasuke, el "prometido" de Sakura, tu amiga.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendida-. A Sasuke si lo conozco, Sakura me lo presento hace unos días.

-Pues sí, yo soy el primo de ese teme arrogante- dijo Naruto-. No soy quién para contarte sus cosas, por lo que no te puedo decir porque razón te conozco. Seguro y el teme me mata si alguien más se entera. Pregúntale a Sakura lo que pasa, seguro y ella si te lo dice- dijo Naruto temiendo que Hinata se enojara con el debido a que el le había dicho que le iba a contar las cosas.

Pero no tenia nada de ganas de enfrentarse a la furia de Sasuke. Mejor que Sakura le contara todo a Hinata.

Ese teme enamorado era incapaz de molestarse verdaderamente con su hermosa Sakura. Pensó divertido.

-No te preocupes Naruto, la verdad es que te entiendo. Cuando Sakura me cuente la verdad, te enfrentaras a mi venganza…- dijo Hinata divertida por la expresión de Naruto y decidió bromear un poco.

¿Hinata bromeando enfrente de un hombre con lo tímida que es? Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez.

Y de esa forma siguieron platicando de cuanto tema se le venía a la mente: música, aficiones, libros, pintura, etc.…

A Naruto cada vez le gustaba más Hinata. Estaba de acuerdo en que tenía que conocerla un poco más, pero si seguía tan encantadora como ahora, tal vez y por fin se decidiera a tener una relación con ella.

o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o Fin Flash Back o|o|o|o|o|o|o|o

-¿Le contaste algo, dobe?- pregunto Sasuke, ya casi con una venita en el rostro.

-Claro que no teme, ¿quién crees que soy?- respondió Naruto "casi" ofendido.

-El bocazas del dobe de Naruto- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-. Por cierto dobe, que tal va el asunto del restaurante, ¿ya encontraste al ladrón?

-Sí, ahora si ya estoy seguro de quién es- Naruto estaba orgulloso de sí mismo-. Solo esta noche voy a conseguir más pruebas. Sábado y me toca trabajar, mi jefe es un negrero, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sigue pasándote de listo, Naruto- advirtió Sasuke.

-¿Y tú que tienes planeado para esta noche?- termino por preguntar Naruto mientras observaba la fuente que estaba en el centro del parque sin mucho interés.

-Esta noche es la cena del aniversario del matrimonio Hatake, ya sabes Kakashi estuvo a nuestro lado cuando papá falleció y nos ayudo mucho a superarlo. La verdad es que es muy importante para mí su opinión, y me gustaría que conociera a Sakura- término por decir Sasuke casi en un murmullo.

-Oh, sí. Recibí la invitación, pero ya me disculpe con Kakashi, ya sabes que ese tipo de fiestas no me agradan mucho y por eso me invito a desayunar con él y con Anko el domingo. Por cierto, ¿qué Kakashi conozca a Sakura?- pregunto Naruto en un tono divertido-. ¿No sería eso darle mucha importancia al compromiso? Yo pensé que solo le presentarías una mujer a Kakashi cuando estuvieras decidido a tener algo serio con ella.

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco

-¿Pero que estas diciendo Naruto? Claro que no tengo nada serio con ella, eso lo hago solo para darle más realismo al compromiso, pero todo es una farsa- Sasuke "aclaro" rápidamente ese punto, demasiado rápido.

-Sí, claro lo que tú digas- dijo Naruto con pinta de no creerle nada de nada.

En eso el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar.

Salvado por la campana.

-Sí, ¿quién es?... Ah, hola Temari. ¿Sucede algo con mi mamá?.... ¿No?, que bueno, ¿entonces que sucede?... ¿Qué Sakura está almorzando con mamá?- preguntó sorprendido-… No, no les digas nada, voy para allá- y colgó, mientras aceleraba el paso hacía su auto-. Naruto, tengo que irme, por favor averigua todo sobre el pequeño asunto del robo para acabar con eso cuanto antes- dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

-Sí, claro Sasuke-teme- dijo Naruto, pero se quedó con el presentimiento de que no lo había escuchado.

En fin el tenía cosas que hacer, al día siguiente llevaría a Hinata a una cita, y por eso debía terminar con el trabajo que tenía pendiente con sus hoteles por la tarde y en la noche con el asunto del robo. Y así, de esa manera tendría todo el domingo para disfrutarlo con Hinata.

-

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-

-

-Si, de esa manera fue como conocí al papá de Sasuke mientras trabajaba como mesera- le contaba Mikoto a Sakura con una sonrisa-. Él, por ese entonces todavía no fundaba su restaurante, solo contaba con un sueño y una profesión. Había estudiado administración de empresas como Sasuke, pero tenía una pasión oculta por la cocina. Y antes de que su negocio se convirtiera en uno tan famoso, solía implicarse mucho en los asuntos relacionados con la cocina, y a cada rato les pedía a los chefs que trabajaban para él que le enseñaran nuevos platillos.

-Vaya, entonces me imagino que siempre tuvo cosas deliciosas que comer- comento Sakura con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo, estaba disfrutando platicar con Mikoto.

-Un, querida ni te lo imaginas. No te miento si te digo que cuando quede embarazada de Sasuke subí 6 kilos más de lo que debería de haber subido. Fugaku estaba muy contento por la llegada de Sasuke y no se negaba a prepararme cuanto platillo se me antojara, aunque tuviera que despertar al pobre a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Vaya, eso me imagino era genial para usted.

-Si, me sentía querida, por que él me lo demostraba con acciones y no con simples palabras, a pesar de que no era muy expresivo en público. Estoy segura de que Sasuke igual te va a consentir mucho cuando estés esperando a su primer hijo- dijo con una mirada picara, dándole a entender a Sakura de que quería nietos, y los quería lo más pronto posible.

-Si, aunque me ponga como un tonel, espero que siga pareciéndole atractiva- bromeo Sakura, un poco sonrojada al imaginarse con un hijo de Sasuke.

Una visión maravillosa.

-Aunque te pongas como un tonel, siempre vas a ser la mujer más hermosa para mí, Sakura- dijo de repente Sasuke, acababa de llegar y escucho la ultima parte de la conversación.

Las mujeres voltearon a verlo sorprendidas mientras Sasuke ingresaba por completo a la habitación. Se acerco a Sakura y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y después se acerco a su mama y le beso tiernamente la mejilla. Por que el solía tratar así a las mujeres especiales en su vida, en este momento: Sakura y su madre.

Aunque todavía no quisiera admitir que Sakura era importante para él.

-Hijo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Mikoto extrañada.

-Temari me llamo para avisarme que Sakura estaba aquí, contigo, y como temí que comenzaran a formar un complot en mi contra vine a verlas- dijo mientras acercaba una silla, tomaba asiento a lado de Sakura y agarraba su mano, para después empezar a acariciarla casi inconscientemente.

-Que bueno que viniste, he estado platicando con tu prometida y descubrí que es verdaderamente encantadora y la mujer ideal para ti.

-Que bueno, mamá. Escuche que le estabas contando a Sakura cosas de papá- dijo Sasuke. Tenía que enterarse de lo que habían platicado esas dos mujeres. Que enojadas, eran de temer.

-Pues si, le contaba como había conocido a tu padre y esas cosas- respondió Mikoto sin especificar nada.

-Pero por lo que me cuenta- se atrevió a preguntar Sakura-. Usted no es de Konoha, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, cariño- contestó Sasuke-. Mi padre si era de Konoha, pero hacía constantes viajes al País de las Olas y allí fue donde conoció a mamá. Se enamoraron, y cuando decidieron casarse, papá se trajo a mamá a Konoha.

Sakura se quedo pensando.

-¿Y usted no se sintió rara cuando se vino a Konoha? ¿No extrañaba su hogar?- le pregunto Sakura a Mikoto.

-No puedo negarte que fue fácil- le respondió Mikoto, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos-. Pero eso al final solo fue una trivialidad. Yo amaba profundamente a Fugaku y donde estuviera él, ese era mi hogar- término por decir, mientras se formaba una dulce sonrisa-. Y cuando llego Sasuke a nuestras vidas, todo, de alguna manera se volvió más fácil.

-¿Estás insistiendo otra vez con lo de los nietos, mamá?- pregunto divertido Sasuke.

-Yo no los estoy obligando a nada, solo les estoy aclarando que quiero conocer a mis nietos. Antes temí no llegarlos a conocer por que nunca formalizabas nada con ninguna mujer, pero ahora que esta Sakura…

-Ahora que esta Sakura, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo y los nietos llegaran cuando tenga que llegar- dijo Sasuke con voz firme.

-Esta bien, aunque voy a seguir insistiendo de vez en cuando ¿eh?- les advirtió Mikoto mientras se reclinaba en las almohadas.

-Bueno, yo necesito una ducha- dijo Sasuke-. Sakura, por favor podrías acompañarme un momento, tengo algo que decirte.

"Ahí viene el reproche" pensó para sí misma Sakura.

Y mientras Mikoto se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa, Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías con mamá?- le pregunto Sasuke, efectivamente en tono de reproche en cuanto salieron de la habitación.

-No puedes reprocharme nada, amigo. Tu mamá me llamo esta mañana invitándome a almorzar. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía decirle que no, comenzaría a sospechar. Trate de localizarte en tú oficina y me dijeron que no trabajabas los fines de semana.

Sasuke se quedo pensando. Tenía un poco de razón.

Sólo un poco ¿eh?

-Está bien. Pero espero que no le hayas dicho nada que pueda ser contraproducente- le advirtió Sasuke.

-No te preocupes. Me comporte como la perfecta prometida. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en que tu madre a veces se siente sola?

Sasuke mostró arrepentimiento en la mirada.

-Sí, puede ser. A veces, entre semana no tengo mucho tiempo para visitarla, y solo la veo los fines de semana. Trataré de cambiar eso.

-Entonces, ¿te vas a duchar?- pregunto Sakura, intentando cambiar de tema, la mirada de Sasuke le conmovió y sintió que no debió de haber dicho eso.

-Sí- contesto Sasuke mecánicamente, mientras inconscientemente se imaginaba a Sakura y a él en la ducha.

-¿Tienes que irte a tu casa?- pregunto Sakura de nuevo.

-No, para nada. Tengo un poco de ropa en casa de mamá- dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a animarse a consecuencia de las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo tranquilo mientras…- comenzó a decir Sakura mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a irse.

Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él.

-Me parece una mejor idea si entramos a mi cuarto y no salimos de ahí hasta la noche, o mañana, ¿Qué prefieres tu?- le dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda.

-Que simpático estás hoy, ¿verdad?- le dijo Sakura mientras se separaba de él un poco sonrojada- bueno, muy sonroja- y se iba por el pasillo hacía la cocina, dónde se encontraba Temari.

-Tu te lo pierdes- termino por decir Sasuke mientras ingresaba a la que era su habitación. La verdad es que la idea de meterse en ella con Sakura y no salir durante toda una semana le parecía exquisita. En fin, después será.

Cuando termino de bañarse, fue a la cocina, donde encontró a Sakura platicando animadamente con Temari que se dedicaba a hacer la comida. Bueno de hecho, Sakura le estaba ayudando a picar las verduras, y esa escena se le antojo mucho para el futuro. Llegar a casa y encontrarse con una Sakura esperándolo mientras preparaba la cena.

Agito la cabeza hacia los lados mientras trataba de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

-Sakura, es hora de irnos. Vamos, te llevo a casa- dijo Sasuke sin expresión. Cuando no podía controlar sus pensamientos, solía esconderse detrás de esa mascara de inexpresión. Era algo que hacía comúnmente.

Sakura se despido de Temari y de Mikoto y se fueron con dirección a la casa de Sakura en completo silencio.

Cuando llegaron, por fin Sasuke hablo.

-Pasare a recogerte a las 7 de la noche, como es sábado lo más probable es que haya trafico.

-Si- respondió Sakura-. No me has dicho de qué trata la fiesta.

-Es un aniversario de boda. El matrimonio Hatake nos ha ayudado mucho a Naruto y a mí desde que papá murió. Naruto es huérfano de padres, murieron cuando el tenía 6 años en un accidente de tráfico y desde ese entonces vive con nosotros. Naruto veía a mi papá como a su segundo padre y cuando murió, sufrió tanto como yo o mamá. Kakashi Hatake siempre estuvo con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas, y ambos lo apreciamos mucho.

Sakura escuchaba a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te dejo Sakura. Nos vemos en la noche- e inesperadamente, se despidieron con un beso.

-

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

-

-Te ves estupenda, Sakura- le dijo Ino mientras observaban a Sakura-. ¿A poco no, Hinata?

-Tienes razón, Ino. Sakura estás preciosa, seguro todos los hombres tendrán envidia de Sasuke por ser tu acompañante.

-No solo acompañante Hinata, sino que Sakura es su prometida.

-Ino…- comenzaba a quejarse, sabía que a Ino se le iría la boca.

-Bueno, más bien su fingida prometida- termino por decir Ino.

Ups, Hinata la escucho.

-¿Prometida fingida?- pregunto a su vez Hinata.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y le contó todo a Hinata sobre el plan de Ino, como conoció a Sasuke, la investigación de Naruto, el plan de Sasuke para no hacer sufrir a su madre, en fin, todo.

-Ya veo, por eso Naruto sabía mi nombre- dijo Hinata atando cabos. Si Naruto había investigado a Sakura, lo mas seguro es que por eso sabía su nombre, por que era amiga de Sakura.

-¿Conoces a Naruto?- pregunto ahora Sakura, mientras Ino solo se dedicaba a escuchar.

Y ahora fue el turno de Hinata para contarles lo que había pasado. Sakura e Ino se quedaron un poco preocupadas por lo que casi le sucedía a Hinata, pero ella las tranquilizo cuando les dijo que Naruto la había salvado y demás.

-Hinata, ¿te gusta Naruto?- preguntó Ino mientras sonreía.

-Ino, ¿pero que dices?- dijo nerviosamente Hinata-. Apenas y lo conozco.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Hinata. Ve a Sakura tiene apenas una semana de conocer a Sasuke y esta enamorada de él- dijo Ino mientras Sakura se atragantaba con el vaso de agua que tomaba en ese preciso momento.

-¿Que cosas dices cerda? Yo no estoy enamorada de Sasuke.

-Si, claro, tú no estás enamorada de Sasuke así como a Hinata no le gusta el tal Naruto, ¿verdad?- dijo sarcásticamente-. Bueno al menos ya no voy a ser la única que esté casada. Recuerden mis palabras, aunque tu y Sasuke sólo tengan un compromiso ficticio, eso se va a volver realidad o al menos eso espero, y tú Hinata si te aplicas, tendrá a Naruto comiendo de tu mano, ere muy bonita.

-Ino, ¿no tenías que irte ya?- le dijo Sakura mientras auxiliaba a Hinata que estaba sonrojada y a punto de desmayarse.

-Estás loca Sakura, tengo que contemplar mi obra de arte, de verdad si no supiera que eres tú, no te reconocería- dijo Ino mientras llevaba a Sakura al espejo y Hinata, pasado el momento de incomodidad, se les acerco.

Sakura estaba hermosa. Llevaba un vestido negro que era totalmente pegado al cuerpo. Ese vestido Ino se lo había regalado a Sakura y hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo. Su cabello estaba sujetado en una especie de chongo con algunos mechones sueltos, sus ojos verdes brillaban y estaba levemente maquillada. Como accesorios solo portaba una fina cadena de plata, unos aretes y una pulsera a juego. Y por supuesto el anillo de compromiso de su madre.

-Es una fortuna que vaya a la oficina caminando- dijo Sakura mientras se observaba de perfil-. Si hubiera subido un solo kilo, con este vestido se habría notado mucho.

-Sí, tienes razón- estuvo de acuerdo Ino-. Bueno, entonces solo esperamos a que llegue por ti el papacito de tu prometido, lo conozco en persona y me voy. Bueno, Shikamaru va a venir por mí. ¿Tú que planes tienes Hinata?

-Para hoy nada, pero mañana voy a ver con Naruto- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Y quieres dar a entender que no hay nada entre ustedes, Hinata? Tendrás que contármelo todo después ¿eh?- le advirtió Ino.

Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo y Sakura se limito a reír. Ino era a veces un poco loca, pero era la mejor amiga que podía tener. Hinata era muy tímida, pero sabía escuchar y daba muy buenos consejos, esperaba que las cosas con Naruto fueran viento en popa. Hinata se lo merecía.

En eso sonó el timbre.

Sasuke había llegado.

* * *

_Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen ... La verdad no tengo cara con que disculparme al haber tardado tanto con la actualización… pero la verdad es que no podía hacer ningún capitulo. Bueno, tenia presentes algunas partes del dialogo, pero no lograba hacer ninguna escena completa con respecto a este fic, por más que tratara. Hasta que precisamente ayer, mmm bueno, la noche del martes para amanecer miércoles, me levante a las dos de la mañana por agua, vi la computadora y me dije: "tengo ganas de escribir" y solo salio este pobre capitulo y por eso lo subí, por que ya no quería seguir dejándolos esperar y de hecho trate de hacer el capitulo lo más largo que pudo mi floja mente. Lo bueno es que los miércoles no tengo clases en la uni ^^U jejeje._

_En el manga, después de todo ha sido una verdadera sorpresa, la verdad es k no me he esperado nada de lo que ha pasado últimamente, y esta muy bueno!!!! Jajaja el capitulo de este jueves que paso no tuvo mucha acción, pero fue muy tierno!!! Jajaj Bueno sin más por el momento, los dejo de molestar, tratando de prometerles que el próximo capitulo lo subiré mas pronto… ya que al parecer ya tengo la mitad de el escrito jejeje_

_Gracias a todos lo que leen el fic… quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

_**evil saiya**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review!!! De verdad que bueno que te guste el fic, el capitulo espero que te haya parecido interesante y si todavía no sabes lo que esta pasando en el manga y quieres saberlo, yo con mucho gusto te contare todo lo que quieras… solo avísame y yo te mando un mensaje privado contándotelo todo. Espero tu comentario. Nos vemos._

_**asukasoad****:** hola… muchas gracias por tu review… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. En este no hubo mucha participación de Neji o Karin pero tengo pensado que para el siguiente capitulo a lo mejor aparecen jeje. Con respecto a lo de Hinata, yo tengo la esperanza de que no se muera, Kishi ha alimentado nuestras ilusiones sobre el naruhina (sobre todo durante ese año de relleno) y no creo que de un día para otro decida matarla, al menos eso espero. Al igual que con Kakashi. Además no es por nada, pero el NaruSaku no me gusta para nada jejeje. Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y espero me des tu opinión sobre este. Nos estamos leyendo._

_**nadeshko-hime**: Hola… Gracias por tu review…. Si lo se a lo mejor vas a matarme por haberme tardado tanto…. Y estas en todo tu derecho jajaja. No tengo pensado dejar el fic a la mitad así k no te preocupes, y te pido una disculpa por la tardanza, sobre lo del manga, y eso, tampoco tienes k preocuparte, me gustan los finales felices jejeje. Espero y me des tu opinión sobre este capitulo. Gracias por leer, de verdad. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos._

_**cari-sama**: Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encantho!!! Por k me imagino k sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando Hinata le declaro su amor a Naruto…. Y si, el Naruto de esta historia siguió a Hinata, la salvo y al parecer le gusta mucho!!! La verdad soy una seguidora de NaruHina, pero todavía no me he atrevido a hacer una historia de ellos, por que tendría k ser muy buena jajaja. Gracias de nuevo por tu review espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Besitos._

_**funny-life****:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, o al menos se te haya hecho interesante… Espero y nos sigamos leyendo, este sábado al parecer apenas comienza… beshitos…_

_**sakuraxuchiha**: hola… muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste la historia y perdón por haber tardado tanto con la actualización… Si, Sakura efectivamente no es de grandes proporciones, pero lo que quería dar a demostrar es que Sasuke en el fondo, no solo se fija en lo físico, pero me agrado tu idea, seria bueno k se operara, total Sasuke al final de cuentas va a ser feliz ¿no? Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias._

_**Jesybert****:** Hola.. Muchas gracias por tu review… k bueno que te este gustando y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mi mente no se dignaba a cooperar ¬¬ jejeje al igual k tu, (me imagino) estoy desesperada por saber que pasa con Kakashi, desde el capitulo 437 mas o menos y nada de nada T.T Todavía igual conservo la fe en que no haya muerto, seria terrible!!!! Espero que el capitulo del fic te haya parecido interesante y nos sigamos leyendo._

_**Lilli:** Gracias por tu review._

_**Sdc:** gracias por tu review._

_**Ansurea:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu review… que bueno que te gusto el pasado… Sasuke si se enfureció con lo que le decía Neji, y el puñetazo si se lo merecía, a lo mejor en el futuro hay mas enfrentamientos entre ellos… Gracias por leer nos vemos._

_**risitta**: Hola… muchas gracias por tu review… k bueno k te este gustando el fic. También estaba triste por lo que le había sucedido a Hinata, y sigo esperando k no muera, es la chica perfecta para Naruto!!! También he visto que tienes fic, lamentablemente no he podido leerlos por que la escuela no me ha dejado mucho tiempo, pero mi meta a corto plazo es leerlos, y ahora k tengo mas tiempo y las vacaciones están cerca… podré y te dejare mi review por supuesto jejeje. De nuevo gracias por tus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto._

_**Marii:** Hola, gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Di Black**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, me encantan por k de hecho son de los mas largos k hay jejeje. Con respecto a fic, de hecho si me diste una idea que planeo incluir, gracias… a lo mejor y el fic se alarga un capitulo más jeje. Sobre lo de naruhina estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo!!! Si kishi mata a Hinata, aunk siga leyendo el manga, quedare profundamente resentida con el, y lo que mas miedo me da es que se haga realidad el Narusaku, pork la mejor mujer para Naruto seria precisamente Hinata, kien lo ha seguido desde que era un niño, y declaración fue muy conmovedora y la verdad si hizo que soltara algunas lágrimas jeje… Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios no estaremos leyendo. P.D: Vi recientemente que tienes algunos fics de Naruto y Harry Potter, ahora que estemos de vacaciones me dedicare a leer los fics que tengo pendientes, y entre ellos están los tuyos jejeje._

_**Conitha16****:** hola amiga!!! Muchas gracias por tu review y al contrario la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!!! Gomen… con respecto a capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, debo confesar que a mi también me gusta Neji, pero necesitaba alguien un poco arrogante para ese papel, pero no es nada personal, al contrario k con karin ¬¬ jejeje. Gracias de nuevo por tu review… Por cierto ya escuche la canción y debo decir que me encanto la letra y esperare con mas ansias aún tu fic jeje. Con respecto a Hinata y Naruto, aun espero que Hinata no este muerta, esta historia no puede terminar así jeje. Te doy de nuevo las gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo!!!_

_**vany tsuki****:** Hola… muchas gracias de verdad por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que tmb fue hecho en tiempo record jajaja… Pido perdón por la tardanza… en serio, tratare que el próximo no tarde tanto. Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por leer._

_**carlita chan:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu review… tienes razón, al menos puedo decirte que yo también me emociono ante la idea de conocer a un Sasuke-kun en la vida real…. Ahh seria tan kawai!!! Jajaja Gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos!!!_

_**CARMENM****:** hola chica!!! Mmm perdón por la tardanza, pero de plano no he tenido mucho tiempo y la escuela no me ha dejado en paz… los capítulos k te debo siguen en proceso, por k tome la decisión de mandarte las historias ya completas jeje espero k te guste la idea. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y perdón de nuevo por la tardanza… Nos leemos!!! Por cierto, suerte en la escuela. Beshitos!!_

_**Lexy15****:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu review… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, ya k mi cerebro no tenia muchas ganas de colaborar estos días, perdón por la tardanza… Espero como siempre tus comentarios que me hacen feliz jeje. Nos leemos._

_Y bueno, sin mas por el momento me despido de nuevo, tratando de prometerles que el siguiente capitulo no tardara mucho…. Gracias por todo su apoyo chicos…_

**_Sayonara!!!_**


	8. Entre la tentación y halagos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC por los personajes…

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 8.**

Cuando entro en el departamento de Sakura no sabía que era lo que se iba a encontrar. Bueno, de hecho se suponía que tendría que encontrarse a Sakura esperándolo, pero no era el caso. Eso le pasaba por llegar veinte minutos antes de la hora a la que habían acordado. ¿En dónde se había quedado? Ah si, ya recordaba. Estaba en que supuestamente no sabía que se encontraría en cuanto se abriera la puerta del departamento de Sakura, aunque si se dejaba llevar por el instinto sabía que se encontraría a una Sakura vestida para la ocasión y dejándolo a él sin respiración, eso lo sabía casi por instinto.

Él vestía un smoking negro, casi demasiado clásico diría unos, pero eso a él no le importaba, se sentía cómodo vistiendo así y que los demás se fueran a freír espárragos si no les gustaba.

Como decía, Sasuke pensó que Sakura le abriría la puerta, pero no fue así. La puerta la abrió una mujer rubia con voz un poco chillona para su gusto; bueno, debía admitir- muy en el fondo- que Sakura a veces tendía a tener voz chillona, pero Sakura era Sakura. Mmm al parecer volvió a desvariar. Suspiro.

El caso es que por muy bonita que estuviera la rubia, no era de su tipo. Antes, si que no le importaban como era la mujer con la que salía, siempre y cuando existiera un mínimo de interés- llámese atracción también- por parte de ÉL. Bien podía salir con rubias, pelirrojas, pelinegras, castañas, altas, chaparras, etcétera… La única condición que se podía decir que ponía era que fueran solteras, no le gustaba meterse en tríos. Pero eso había cambiado, ahora se podría decir que si tenía un tipo de mujer, pensó sarcásticamente: Le gustaban pelirosas de ojos verdes y de baja estatura a comparación de él, que era alto.

Dejando ese tema de lado entro silenciosamente al departamento seguido de la rubia que lo miraba en silencio, se sentó en el sillón y la rubia lo seguía mirando, se comenzaba a desesperar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, y soy la mejor amiga de Sakura- dijo Ino sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sasuke.

-Mmm- se limito a responder Sasuke. Esperen, ¿eso es una respuesta?

-Así que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Ino.

-Si- respondió el pelinegro.

-Sasuke Uchiha, él que acepto hacerse pasar por el prometido de Sakura- volvió a decir Ino, con el solo y único propósito de molestar a Sasuke un poco.

-Sí.

-Sasuke Uchiha, él que beso a Sakura cuando se despidieron de la fiesta de trabajo de Sakura- repitió Ino como si se tratará de una niña pequeña.

-Si- Sasuke comenzaba a exasperarse. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿A caso esas absurdas preguntas eran un deliberado plan para sacarlo de sus casillas? Pues bien, estaba funcionando.

-Sasuke Uchiha, él que le pidió a Sakura que continuaran fingiendo su compromiso- Ino sonreía de la manera más inocente que podía, y a leguas se notaba que el pelinegro estaba a punto de explotar ante sus provocaciones.

-Sí- respondió Sasuke ya casi en gruñido.

-Sasuke Uchiha, él que la llevo a conocer a su mamá- la verdad es que a Ino se le estaban acabando las situaciones y quería lograr algo con tantas preguntas.

-Sí- mientras Ino se seguía divirtiendo- bueno es que nadie puede culparla, el ver como el rostro de Sasuke pasa de ser serio a uno de completa exasperación, era genial- a Sasuke se le comenzaba a formar una vena en la sien. No veía la hora en que Sakura saliera de su habitación y así poder irse o de que por obra de Kami esa exasperante mujer rubia se callara.

-Sasuke Uchiha, él que va a llevar a Sakura a una fiesta esta noche- bien, esa era la penúltima pregunta, esperaba que su plan funcionara. Lastima que Sakura estuviera tan entretenida en su habitación con Hinata, mirándose al espejo y decidiendo si tenía buen aspecto para Sasuke y no podía escuchar esto.

-Sí- estaba decidido, Sasuke no le iba a prestar atención a las preguntas de Ino, se limitaría a responder lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, no tenía por que desperdiciar su tiempo con esa mujer, ¿verdad?

-Sasuke Uchiha, él que esta enamorado de Sakura- Termino por decir Ino con una sonrosa socarrona.

-Sí- uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Reacciono. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de responder?-. Espera… Me equivoque… digo… yo no… es un error… esto…- balbuceaba Sasuke. "A bonita hora te fuiste a descuidar, Uchiha", se reprendió Sasuke a sí mismo mientras Ino sonreía.

Si, efectivamente ese era su plan. Sasuke había caído en su trampa de la monotonía de las preguntas y había respondido con naturalidad, sin pensar demasiado en las respuestas y ahí tenía la verdad; y Sakura no la había escuchado. Bueno, era una chica lista, al final lo descubriría o Sasuke se lo confesaría, cualquiera de las dos.

Lo que importaba es que el señor Uchiha había pasado por alto las preguntas, se confió y ¡Touché! Había respondido con la verdad. Así de sencillo y fácil. Su cara era un verdadero poema e Ino lo miraba como si fuera superior a él, mientras Uchiha la veía con ¿rencor? Si, algo así.

-Ino, deja de molestar a Sasuke- dijo una tercera voz.

Esa tercera voz le pertenecía a Sakura que en esos momentos venía saliendo de la habitación. Vaya, al parecer el instinto de Sasuke no se había equivocado y Sakura estaba que quitaba el aliento como siempre, se dijo cínicamente. Se apostaría su casa a que sería la envidia de muchos hombres esa noche. Empezando por el pervertido de Hatake, que aunque estuviera felizmente casado, no por eso dejaba de ser un pervertido. Si, definitivamente la esposa de Kakashi era una santa al soportarlo por tantos años y aún así ser feliz.

Sasuke se levanto, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Ino, para que no dijera nada sobre su "aburrido" intercambio de preguntas y respuestas. Pero la verdad es que Ino no estaba dispuesta a confesar nada, era divertido ver como tanto Sasuke como Sakura se esforzaban por ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Bien Sakura, si estás lista ya podemos irnos- dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Sakura siguió avanzando y del ropero saco un abrigo para cubrirse del calido clima. Sasuke se acerco rápidamente y la ayudo a ponérselo. Ino solo los observaba con una sonrisa mientras Hinata se dirigía a la cocina. Sasuke la reconoció y sabía que el dobe de Naruto estaba muy interesado en ella, pero ese era un asunto que no le concernía. Bueno, si estaba interesado, pero por el momento no tenía tiempo y no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún compromiso.

Después de que Sakura se despidiera, salieron del edificio y Sasuke como siempre, le ayudo a subir al auto. El camino fue silencioso, pero no se formo entre ellos un silencio incómodo, si no que fue uno de lo más agradable. Se sentían a gusto.

-¿Y como siguió tu mamá?- pregunto Sakura en un intento de hacer algo de platica.

-Mucho mejor, gracias. La verdad es que se quedo un poco más animada desde que tú fuiste a verla. La pobre a veces está mucho tiempo sola o nada más en compañía de Temari que aunque es un sol, a veces es bueno ver rostros nuevos- dijo Sasuke sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¿Y no tiene alguna amiga que la pueda visitar de vez en cuando?- pregunto Sakura extrañada, Mikoto era una mujer muy agradable y estaba segura de que tendría alguna amiga en algún lado.

-Bueno, si tiene una que otra, pero no creas que son muchas, a mi madre lo que más le molesta es la hipocresía, así que en el "circulo social" por el que nos movemos no tiene muchas, ya que en ese mundo, tienes amigos con respecto a lo que tienes para ofrecer- le explico el pelinegro.

-Oh, entonces no todo es tan bueno como lo pintan ¿verdad?

-Exactamente- Sasuke le dirigió una rápida mirada a Sakura, después se volvió a concentrar en el camino-. Por tu respuesta, me imagino que a ti no te gusta mucho ese "mundo", ¿no?

-Pues no es que me desagrade por completo, pero pienso que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero o el trabajo- se defendió Sakura.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- pregunto Sasuke medianamente interesado.

-La familia, por ejemplo. Cuando tenga mi propia familia me dedicare a ella al cien por ciento.

-¿Ósea que dejarías de trabajar para cuidar a tus hijos mientras tu marido si se va a trabajar?- pregunto con una sonrisa-. ¿Esa es tu idea clásica de un hogar?

-Lo que sucede es que estás trasgiversando mis palabras. No es que deje de trabajar, pero podría reducir mi jornada. Además si todo sale como planeo dentro de algún tiempo, si me doy a reconocer un poco más, podré vivir de la pintura- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Y así podría encargarme de mis hijos sin dejarlos con extraños, por que puedo pintar en casa. Pero si es cierto que para mi sería más importante mi familia que el trabajo.

-¿Ese es entonces tu sueño?- le pregunto Sasuke a la pelirrosa, pero como ella se le quedo viendo con gesto de no entender, decidió explicarse mejor-. ¿Es tu sueño el poder mantenerte vendiendo tus cuadros?

-Sí.

-Entonces, algún día tendré que verlos con más detenimiento. Haz despertado mi curiosidad.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que Sakura dijo:

-Sasuke estoy nerviosa- dijo de pronto Sakura sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por que? En esta fiesta van a estar tus amigos, va a estar uno de los hombres más importantes en tú vida, ¿y si comento algún error? ¿Y si se dan cuenta de que todo es una farsa? ¿Y si…?

-Sakura, por favor cálmate. No tienes que preocuparte por cosas tan triviales. Todo va a salir bien, además recuerda que ya hemos fingido ser pareja antes- ante la madre de Sasuke- y no paso nada.

-Pues si, pero una cosa es fingir ante tú madre- por cuestión de pocos minutos-, y otra es delante de tus amigos, a lo mejor hacen más preguntas, y si contesto mal.

-Ya deja de preocuparte por eso- le respondió Sasuke-. Mis amigos son buenas personas, no son los monstruos que crees.

Sakura iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke:

-Hemos llegado.

Y si efectivamente estaban frente a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, pero se veía infinitamente grande. La casa estaba pintada de blanco, y el jardín delantero estaba muy bien cuidado.

-Vaya- empezó a decir Sakura-. Se ve que las personas que viven en esta casa no sufren de incomodidades. Estoy segura de que si me dejas sola en la casa, me perdería.

-No te preocupes. Hasta el momento no se ha perdido mucha gente, y la que se pierde la llegamos a encontrar.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Cuentan con algún mapa o algo así?- se burlo Sakura.

-Pues en realidad es un buscador por Satélite- le siguió con la broma Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta los recibió el mayordomo.

-Joven Sasuke que bueno que llega, el señor ha estado preguntando por usted.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke escuetamente mientras ayudaba a Sakura a quitarse el abrigo y se lo daba al mayordomo para que lo guardara.

-Pasen, por favor. Su mesa es la que tiene el número cinco. Esta más o menos en el centro del salón.

-Gracias- dijo nuevamente Sasuke. Ahora tomo a Sakura suavemente por la cintura e ingresaron en la casa con dirección al salón de fiestas.

Cuando entraron vieron que ya había muchas personas en el salón, y al parecer aún faltaban más. El salón era grande, estaba adornado con mesas para seis personas alrededor de una pista de baile improvisada, las luces eran tenues dando un ambiente un tanto romántico. Y ese era el punto, ¿no? Después de todo estaban celebrando un aniversario de matrimonio.

Sin más, Sasuke y Sakura se dedicaron a buscar la mesa que les habían asignado, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontraron y en una de las dos únicas sillas libres- que les correspondían a ellos- estaba Karin.

Casi se habían olvidado de ella.

Pero al parecer ella de ellos, no.

Sakura no quería ni verla, pero Sasuke no tuvo contemplaciones y se dirigió hacia ella con una mirada de lo más fría mientras que casi instintivamente, abrazaba a Sakura de manera más protectora, más fuerte.

-Sasuke, cariño- fue el típico saludo de Karin.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Karin? Puedo apostar que esta no es tu mesa, así que por favor, ¿serías tan amable de retirarte?

-Sasuke, no veo al caso que me hables de esa forma, al fin y al cabo yo ya se la verdad.

Sakura se puso pálida mientras Sasuke fruncía más- si es que se puede- el ceño.

-¿De que verdad estás hablando, Karin?

-De lo que están ocultando- respondió la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Debes estar bromeando, nosotros no ocultamos nada.

-Claro que aún me faltan pruebas, pero estoy completamente segura de que esto que están haciendo ustedes es una completa farsa- dijo alzando más la voz. Las demás personas que estaban en la mesa se limitaban a observar la escena que estaba haciendo Karin-. Por favor, Sasuke. Ya puedes irte despidiendo de esa mujer, sea lo que se que te haya dicho, estoy muy arrepentida de ello. Te extraño, cariño. Podemos arreglar aún las cosas, solo es cuestión de que le digas a Sakura que se vaya y así tu y yo podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Sasuke no sabía ni que decir ante tales palabras, solo podía sentir que crecía un enorme aborrecimiento hacia Karin.

-Pues estás equivocada, Karin. Yo amo a Sakura- bueno, eso era una verdad a medias-. Y por nada la voy a alejar de mi lado. La que esta sobrando aquí, pues al parecer eres tú.

-No cantes victoria, pelirrosa- Karin ahora desvío sus ataques hacia Sakura quién nada más se había limitado a escucharlos-. No se como conseguiste que Sasuke decidiera caer en tu juego, pero lo voy a descubrir, y tú "querida", pasarás a la historia.

-Deja de inmiscuir a Sakura en esto, Karin. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Vete.

-Aún no descubro por que estás tan molesto. Dime, ¿Qué te hice para que decidieras vengarte de esta manera? Yo se que todavía me amas.

Sasuke no podía más, se estaba hartando de la misma cantaleta.

-No me hiciste nada. Comprende, Karin. Amo a Sakura y no la voy a dejar. Nos vamos a casar y tú no tienes nada que objetar ante esto. Se que el otro día fuiste a "advertirle" a Sakura que me dejara y le dijiste una sarta de cosas que la verdad, me da hasta flojera repetirte, solo te advierto una cosa. Deja a Sakura en paz, por que si te metes con ella, yo me voy a enojar mucho y estoy seguro de que no quieres verme enojado. Vete ya.

Tanto Sakura como los demás presentes estaban pasmados ante las palabras de Sasuke y el tono en el que se dirigió hacia Karin. Era un tono de total y absoluto desprecio hacia ella. Karin solo se limito a bajar la mirada, se levanto de inmediato y se fue. Sakura respiro tranquila y Sasuke simplemente ayudo a Sakura a sentarse y después tomo asiento a su lado.

-Bueno tigre, eso si es defender lo tuyo- se burlo un hombre que estaba a lado de Sasuke.

-Ya cállate Kiba- dijo un malo murado Sasuke mientras observaba a todos en la mesa-. Sakura te presento a Kiba- señalo a un joven de pelo castaño que tenía unas graciosas marcas en las mejillas-, el es Shino- ahora señalo a un pelinegro que usaba en ese momento un gorro y unas gafas, la parecer no le gustaba mucho mostrar su rostro-. Y por último ellos son Hideki y Sayo Himura, todos ellos estudiaron conmigo y con Naruto.

-Así que por fin casaron al eterno mujeriego, ¿no?- Kiba se burlo de Sasuke.

-Ya déjalo en paz, Kiba. Al menos Sasuke pudo disfrutar de la libertad que yo no pude- argumento Hideki, mientras Sayo le lanzaba una mirada retadora para que se callara de una vez-. Ah, que tiempos- dijo a pesar de la advertencia.

-Ósea que te arrepientes, ¿verdad?- le pregunto una irritada Sayo a Hideki.

Como Sakura tenía una mirada perdida mientras todos se reían ante la discusión de Hideki y Sayo, Sasuke decidió explicarle.

-Lo que sucede Sakura, es que Hideki y Sayo se casaron poco después de haber terminado la carrera, y ya cargaban varios años de noviazgo. En conclusión, se puede decir que Sayo fue la única novia de Hideki, ahora su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Sakura sonrió un poco, la verdad es que desde la aparición de Karin se sentía tensa, y además había que sumar el hecho de que era difícil tener que fingir que era novia de Sasuke. Una cosa era fingir ante la madre de Sasuke que estaba encantada con la idea de que su hijo se haya enamorado y por lo mismo no prestaba mucha atención a los detalles y otra era tener que fingir ante sus amigos que podían llegar a ser más observadores. Y Sasuke solo se limitaba a tomar la mano de Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Me imagino que debe ser muy romántico conocer a la persona de tu vida siendo tan joven- logro comentar Sakura.

Hideki soltó una risita.

-Bueno, si. Debo reconocer que soy muy afortunado por eso y no puedo estar más feliz de haberme casado con Sayo y tener una familia, pero por otro lado me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar un poco más, aprender más de la vida, no se. Creo que nos apresuramos algo para casarnos pudiendo esperar un poco más.

-En eso Hideki tiene razón, pero no nos arrepentimos de nada- aporto Sayo.

Y mientras seguían platicando, Kiba y Shino al parecer se aburrieron y se fueron a ligar, como siempre hacían cuando asistían solos a una fiesta. No podían estar sin compañía femenina, aunque no fueran muy estables en las relaciones, así que al final solo quedaron Sakura, Sayo, Sasuke e Hideki en la mesa bajo la atenta y rabiosa mirada de Karin.

Después empezó la cena y comieron tranquilamente, Sakura aún se sentía un poco tensa, pero tenía que reconocer que los amigos de Sasuke eran muy amables con ella y la hacían sentir como si los conociera de toda la vida. A la hora del postre se acerco por fin Kakashi sin la presencia de su inseparable esposa, ya que ella estaba ocupada atendiendo a los demás invitados y le pidió a Kakashi que se disculpara por ella, ya que le gustaría tener más privacidad para conocer a la prometida de Sasuke.

-Vaya, Sasuke veo que por fin estas bajo las garras y poderío de una mujer- exclamo Sasuke de lo más divertido.

Si, era irritante el ver como todos se dedicaban a molestarlo con esa frase, ya estaba cansado de eso, pero es que la verdad si era sorprenderte de ver como el todopoderoso e inalcanzable Sasuke se batía a los deseos de una mujer.

-Deja de burlarte, Kakashi. Y si, estoy en las garras de una mujer, y es ella- contesto Sasuke mientras señalaba a le palirrosa.

Sakura inmediatamente estiro la mano hacía Kakashi mientras el hombre la observaba con mirada penetrante.

-Mucho gusto, señor. Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Eres muy hermosa, Sakura- dijo Kakashi por fin sonriendo-. Mi primera impresión es que Sasuke es muy afortunado, y tú un ángel para aguantarlo. ¿Dónde se conocieron?- preguntó Kakashi mientras tomaba asiento en una de las dos sillas que quedaban libres- recuerden que Kiba y Shino estaban ligando.

-Nos conocimos en un evento que realizo la empresa dónde trabaja Sakura. Después de eso nos seguimos viendo y termine enamorado.

-Entonces a partir de ahora, ¿puedo creer en los milagros?- bromeo un poco Hideki, otra vez a costas de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas invitado a Karin, Kakashi?- le reclamó Sasuke a Kakashi a la primera oportunidad, cuando se acordó del desafortunado enfrentamiento.

-Cálmate, Sasuke. Me vi en la necesidad de invitar al señor ya que tenemos algunos negocios juntos y fue el quien trajo sorpresivamente a su hija. La invitación era para dos, vinieron tres, no podía dejarla en la puerta, sería de mala educación. Pero al juzgar por tu reacción, no tomo bien que llegaras con Sakura y estuvieras decidido a convertirla en tu esposa, ¿verdad?- se burlo Hatake ya que era conocido por todos la obsesión que tenía Karin por Sasuke.

Los demás también rieron y Sasuke decidió dejar pasar el comentario.

Y así siguieron platicando, Kakashi tratando de conocer más a Sakura y fue así como se dio cuenta de lo que probablemente le había encantado a Sasuke de ella: su inocencia. Una mujer encantadora y no pudo estar más feliz por Sasuke ya era hora de que se encontrara una mujer que se fijara en él por él- perdón la redundancia-, y no por lo que tenía.

-¿Así que todavía no conoces el departamento que Sasuke tiene en la Suna?- pregunto Hideki.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, mientras Sasuke lo miraba feo.

-Pues me parece raro, ya que Sasuke decide llevar allí siempre a las mujeres que pasan por su vida- dijo sin tacto Kiba que se acercaba en ese preciso momento.

A Sasuke no le agrado para nada ese comentario y Sakura solo atino a sonrojarse.

-Pero Sakura no es cualquier mujer, Kiba- dijo Sasuke en tono de voz forzado. Estaba bien que por un tiempo había sido un completo mujeriego, pero Kiba no tenía por que haber dicho ese comentario y menos delante de Sakura-. Vamos a bailar, Sakura- y así fue como Sasuke la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la pista de baile.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada, mientras que Hideki solo ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sasuke estaba amarrado hasta el cuello, y ellos eran felices por eso. Por que ahora Sasuke se veía exactamente, feliz.

Sakura, por otro lado estaba nerviosa. ¡Ella le había dicho a Sasuke que no sabía bailar y el precisamente va y la saca a bailar! Sasuke la llevo con firmeza al centro de la pista, se colocaron frente a frente y Sasuke se limito a tomarla de la cintura y Sakura atino a colocar sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke mientras comenzaban a moverse. Sasuke la llevaba con maestría y ni se notaba que Sakura no sabía bailar. A cada canción que pasaba, el abrazo entre ambos se hacía más estrecho hasta que llego el punto en el que nada los separaba.

-La academia de baile si rindió frutos- susurró Sakura.

-Y todavía hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, pequeña- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura en su oído mientras ella se estremecía.

-Y de seguro estás impaciente por demostrármelo, ¿verdad?- lo provoco Sakura.

-Puedes apostar tú vida en eso.

Pasados unos minutos, Sasuke se desespero, y decidió que era mejor irse. No tenía ganas de regresar a la mesa y que a Kiba o algún otro tipo de los que había llegado a considerar sus amigos dijera una barbaridad a Sakura como la de hace unos minutos. Así que se acercaron a despedirse bajo la mirada divertida de Hideki y de Kakashi con una promesa hecha de que irían a visitarlo pronto.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Kakashi, lo hicieron en silencio y tomados de la mano casi por instinto. Sasuke, la ayudo a subirse al auto y después el se coloco tras el volante. Igual que como llegaron, el transcurso ocurrió en silencio hasta que llegaron al departamento de Sakura, pero aún no querían separarse, querían seguir platicando, bueno, con el simple hecho de estar juntos se conformaban.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar una taza de café?- dijo Sakura en la clásica propuesta.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Sasuke mientras salía del auto y le abría la puerta a Sakura.

Ingresaron al departamento y mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el sofá de la sala, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café. Cuando regreso vio que Sasuke estaba muy entretenido observando el cuadro que había terminado de pintar. Se acerco a él y le ofreció la taza, pero aún así Sasuke no le quitaba la vista al cuadro, examinándolo.

-Es un cuadro muy bonito- dijo por fin Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojo, Sasuke encontraba su cuadro bonito. Le agrado el comentario.

-Muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella también contemplaba el cuadro-. La verdad es que es uno de los cuadros que mas me ha costado pintar ya que no encontraba la combinación perfecta para el color del mar, pero por fin pude terminarlo. Espero que cuando lo lleve a la galería se venda pronto, aunque me va a doler no poder verlo más. Mis cuadros son importantes para mí.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que sabrás en que lugar está exactamente- Sakura le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al pelinegro, así que él decidió expresarse mejor-. Te compro el cuadro, ¿en cuánto lo vendes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Sakura estaba pasmada, pero aún así menciono una cantidad, y a Sasuke aunque le pareció demasiado barato el cuadro no alego, Sakura tenía que empezar poco a poco, pero sabía que de seguir así, conseguiría muy pronto su sueño ya que sus cuadros eran realmente buenos.

-¿Pero, por que quieres comprar este cuadro? Puedes conseguir cuadros mucho mejores que este- dijo Sakura aún sorprendida por el interés de Sasuke por comprar ese cuadro.

-Lo compro por que simple y sencillamente me gusto, además lo tomo como una inversión, dentro de algún tiempo tus cuadros se harán famosos- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de ella.

Sakura no había recibido halago más hermoso a su forma de ver, Sasuke había dicho que compraba su cuadro por que aparte de que le había gustado, lo veía como una inversión. Él estaba seguro que se haría conocida en el mundo de la pintura y por lo consiguiente, sus cuadros subirían de precio. Inesperadamente lo abrazo con un cariño espontáneo, Sasuke se sorprendió más no se aparto. Después de unos minutos se miraron a la cara y sin pensarlo ya se estaba besando.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura con posesión y la llevo al sillón que se hallaba más cerca- el de dos plazas- se sentó él y a horcajadas se puso a Sakura en sus piernas y la siguió besando con pasión contenida. Sakura se dejaba hacer mientras que son sus manos se dedicaba a explorar su espalda y sus hombros, acariciaba su cuello, mejillas y desabotonaba unos pocos botones de su camisa- Sasuke se había quitado la pajarita después de salir de la casa de Kakashi-. Él estaba muy concentrado en besar el rostro de Sakura casi con adoración, mientras que sus manos se dedicaban completamente descubrir lo que había debajo de su vestido. Acariciaba las suaves piernas de Sakura con una mano mientras que con la otra la sujetaba del cuello para que ella no escapase de su boca exploradora.

Besarla era realmente delicioso, acariciarla era su fantasía, hacerle el amor su objetivo. Y cuando Sasuke comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido que portaba Sakura ella reacciono, le detuvo las manos y se levanto. Sasuke estaba sorprendido, pensó que habían llegado a un acuerdo, en cambio Sakura había parado.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy, chico explorador. Es mejor que te vayas antes de que esto se salga de las manos. Esta es toda la diversión por el momento no podemos relajaros tanto- dijo Sakura suavemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, ella estaba conciente de que todavía no era momento de dar ese paso.

Sasuke solo se limito a besarla otra vez y después tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. No estaba enfadado, por sobre todas las cosas la respetaba, pero era conciente de que iba a necesitar una larga ducha de agua fría- helada más bien.

Sakura lo siguió cuando Sasuke dijo.

-¿Diversión? Ten por seguro que yo conozco mucho de eso, pequeña- y la volvió a tomar de la cintura mientras esta vez se dedicaba a acariciar su trasero. ¿De dónde salía tanta confianza para tocarla así en esos momentos y que Sakura no se quejara? No lo sabía, pero lo estaba disfrutando.

-Estoy segura de que no conoces ese termino, así como que tampoco sabes relajarte y disfrutar de un día libre a pesar de que los tienes- lo provoco nuevamente Sakura.

-¿Quieres apostar algo?- ataco él mientras la seguía acariciando.

-Pues así como apostar no, pero estoy dispuesta a que me demuestres lo contrario.

-Está bien, entonces te veo mañana a las diez de la mañana en dónde empieza la calle principal en el centro de Konoha. Pasaremos el domingo juntos- después de decir eso, Sasuke volvió a besarla, esta vez con "casi" dulzura y desapareció.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella mientras pensaba que el siguiente domingo podría ser el mejor que tenía en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Hola a todo mundo, lamento una vez más el retraso. Tenía pensado publicar el capitulo hace una semana y media, pero las vacaciones a pesar de ser eso, han sido un poco caóticas- en el buen sentido, me he divertido- y no pude actualizar hasta ahora._

_Estoy muy feliz por que el pasado capitulo me dejo muchos reviews y dejaron a esta persona- la que escribe- sumamente feliz y motivada…. ¡Gracias, de verdad! No tengo palabras para agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes su apoyo y palabras de ánimo._

_Espero aún así que el capitulo les haya gustado a pesar de que no tiene mucha acción, pero no pueden quejarse hubo un increíble acercamiento entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero todavía falta muy poco para el esperado evento o la consumación de la pasión, así que por adelantado les pido disculpas, por que no soy muy buena redactando lemon, pero tengan por seguro que pondré todo mi empeño. _

_Ahora quiero agradecerle a:_

_**LunaSuk-chan**__: Hola… muchas gracias por el review, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado. Saludos._

_**sakuraxuchiha**__: Hola… muchísimas gracias por tu review.. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, en efecto Sasuke es un poco pervertido, pero aún así sigue siendo de lo más lindo, ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos._

_**setsuna17**__**:**__ Hola, gracias por tu revoew, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Hikisuitteru**__: Hola, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. _

_**evil saiya**__: Hola,, perdón por el retraso en el capitulo… bien ahora continuando con el tema sobre Naruto, yo estaría encantada de contarte sobre Naruto (de hecho algunos pagarían por callarnos a mi y a mis amigos con respecto a este tema jajaja). Me parecería más cómodo mandarnos mensajes privados o que me agregues a tu Messenger si tienes, incluso hasta podría mandarte los tomos (yo los tengo todos) o si quieres también puedo recomendarte una pagina de Internet donde se encuentran todos, solo es cuestión de que me avises que idea te gusta más. Pasando al fic, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre estoy a la espera de tu comentario. Saludos._

_**Nanfy-Uchiha**__**:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo aunque estuvo un poco flojo… Gracias por leer y espero tu comentarios, ya sea diciéndome que te gusto o dándome un estirón de orejas jeje. Saludos._

_**BeLLaNgEl.**__: muchas gracias por tu review… y quiero pedirte miles de perdones por no subir el capitulo antes, pero no pude. Gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo, por que a veces no se como hacerlo ya que a veces escribo en tercera persona o en primera persona, incluso llego mezclar, por que todavía no me siento completamente a gusto o definida por uno y es un alivio saber a alguien le gusta como escribo, Gracias. Y por eso de la fan numero uno, gracias realmente me siento halagada, y créeme que por ti me esforzare y tratare (ahora si promesa) de tener el capitulo a mas tardar la próxima semana, ¿va?_

_**Angiie-cHan**__**:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review… espero sinceramente que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer._

_**Gisela**__: hola… Estoy muy bien, gracias y tu?? Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me hagas saber tu opinión de él jeje… Si realmente Mikoto es una mujer muy tierna y especial y a pesar de que no salio o no hablo mucho en el anime es así como me la imagino… una mujer dulce devota de sus hijos. Gracias por leer y espero nos sigamos leyendo. A veces si se me complica buscar un momento para escribir con la universidad, pero no esta en mis planes el abandonar la historia aunque a veces me tarde un poco en actualizar y pido perdón por eso. Saludos._

_**sabaku no lia**__: Muchas gracias por tu review… si efectivamente Sasuke y Sakura a veces se pelean y espero me llegue inspiración para crear mejores diálogos, por que a veces no me convencen mucho, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y espero tu comentario. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**nadeshko-hime**__: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y aún más por decirme que te gusta como escribo. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me dejes saber tu opinión de él ya sea para decirme que te gusto o no, o si le falto algo, ¿sale? Saludos._

_**Asukasoad**__: Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te este gustando este capitulo como los anteriores… Yo estoy contigo ¡Viva el Naruhina! Creo que por ahí ya había comentado que me gustaría hacer un Naruhina,( no recuerdo si fue a ti o alguien más, perdon) pero todavía no me he atrevido por que es una pareja muy especial y de hacer un fic tendría que ser demasiado bueno jeje…aun así espero tus comentarios. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**funny-life**__: Hola.. muchas gracias por el review.. este capitulo tardo menos que el anterior pero aún así creo que me tarde jeje. Espero que te haya gustado.. y espero tu comentario. Saludos._

_**Lili:**__ Hola, gracias por tu review… Respondiendo a tus preguntas… en este fic, Sasuke es hijo único (aunque tengo otro fic por ahí donde Sasuke tiene un hermano- Itachi- y una hermana, se llama Apuesta- aunque no he actualizado aún no lo he abandonado, por si gustas pasarte por ese, aunque no tiene una trama como esta, espero que tenga éxito), Karin salio en este capitulo y Neji a lo mejor en el siguiente, todavía no tengo bien definido que va a pasar con Karin o que va a hacer y Neji a pesar de todo se quedará con Tenten jeje.. Gracias por leer y espero tu comentario. Saludos._

_**Lexy15**__**:**__ Hola… gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y me des tu opinión ya sea si te gusto o no. Saludos. Gracias por leer._

_**Tsukisaku**__: Hola.. Muchísimas gracias por tu review… que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción. También es bueno saber que les gusta como escribo, gracias de verdad por decírmelo, me motiva a seguir adelante. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por leer Saludos._

_**julianita110**__: Gracias por tu review, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo… nos vemos. Saludos._

_**Sakura Daidouji**__: Muchas gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho… Pronto se darán cuenta, bueno en si Sasuke callo en la trampa de Ino jeje y pues eso ya es algo ¿no?… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y ten por seguro que en este fic Sakura aparecerá embarazada!!! Sugoi… Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**Di Black**__**:**__ Hola… espero que te encuentres bien. Te doy las gracias como siempre por tu review.. espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, la idea que me diste ronda mas o menos por eso del matrimonio aunque todavía no la tengo bien clara, espero poder aplicarla sin que se vea muy forzado, si no puedo meterla en el fic, me gustaría hacer un fic dónde precisamente como tu dices Sakura y Sasuke se tengan que casar y enamorarse en pleno matrimonio jejeje. No he tenido tiempo para dejarte review, pero esta semana lo remediare… me gusta el dramione, la única pareja que no cambio con nadie sería la de Harry y Ginny, por que desde un principio me gusto. Ya me leí tres de tus dramiones (__Conociendo a Nuestros Padres__, __Confusión__ y __El reto__) y me gustaron muchísimo… esta semana tendré más tiempo por lo que leeré los que me faltan y dejare los review´s prometidos. Gracias por leer suerte en todo. Saludos._

_**Annamariia**__:__ hola, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad. Que bueno que te gusto el fic y espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción, Es bueno saber que te gusta como escribo, gracias por leer. Como siempre digo (espero no parecer disco rayado), espero tu comentario sobre este capitulo. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**kaoruchan17:**__ Hola… muchas gracias por tu review… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. que bueno que te haya gustado la actitud de Sasuke aunque cae a veces en OoC, pero aún así me gusta jajaja ya que este Sasuke no es tan dramático como el de Kishimoto por lo que no tiene los mismos traumas, con respecto a lo que dices poco tiempo y ya estan enamorados no puedo más que darte la razón, pero tomémoslo como amor a primera vista, si yo viera a un Sasuke, estaría a sus pies jajaja. Gracias por leer. _

_**vany tsuki**__: Hola, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero tu opinión. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**__**:**__ Gracias por leer espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me lo hagas saber. Saludos._

_:__ Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos._

_**Sol :):**__ Gracias por leer y por lo de la creatividad, yo también lo espero jejeje. De igual manera epseor que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos. _

_**sakura uchiha:**__ Gracias por leer y el review, que bueno que te guste el fic. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me lo hagas saber. Nos leemos. Saludos._

_**Conitha16**__**:**__ hola Conitha16, no tienes nada por que disculparte, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Como siempre te agradezco tu apoyo desde que inicio el fic. En este capitulo no hubo nada de Naruhina, pero en el siguiente voy a poner algo jejeje… Gracias por ller como siempre y espero tu comentario, no te preocupes cuando puedas escribirlo. Espero y te encuentres bien y la escuela no te presione tanto… Saludos._

_**‏:** Hola. Aprovechando si lees el capitulo, quiero agradecerte por tu invitación a la campaña que organizaste y ten por seguro que tratare de poner de mi parte para crear muchos ichihime´s aunque todavía no este acostumbrada a ellos. Gracias por el review… Saludos._

_**MAYRA:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me des tu opinión ya sea para decirme si te gusto o no… tratare de que las actualizaciones tarden menos, deveras jejeje. Gracias por leer. Saludos. _

_**sasusaku-itasaku:** Gracias por tu review... que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que este fic también te haya agradado. Espero tus comentarios. Saludos_

_Sin mas que decir (ya los he de tener artos con tanto agradecimiento jeje) les deseo a todos mucha suerte esperando encontrarnos en la siguiente actualización. Gracias por leer…._

_**Sayounara!!**_


	9. Capitulo 9

**bleDisclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC por los personajes…

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 9.**

Estaba emocionado, y digo como no estarlo si el día de hoy se iba a ver con un verdadero ángel. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba hacía el lugar donde había quedado de verse con Hinata.

Naruto no sabía que harían, no sabía de que platicarían, no sabía ni a dónde llevarla de paseo; pero lo que si sabía era que iba a disfrutar mucho de ese domingo. Así que apresuro su paso, era un hombre, por lo tanto tenía que llegar primero que Hinata.

Y es que era algo increíble. Él desde niño siempre se quejo por la impuntualidad de Kakashi, y más tarde se dio cuenta de que había terminado siendo como él, llegaba tarde a todos lado. Pero hoy era diferente, tenía un buen motivo para apresurarse.

-

-

Llegaba un poco tarde. Se había quedado dormida y por consecuencia, ahora llegaba tarde a la cita que había acordado tener con Sasuke. ¿La razón? Le había costado dormir después de que Sasuke se fuera.

Tal vez él no lo sabía, pero le había costado mucho- más que nada fuerza de voluntad- separarse de él, o detenerlo en lo que estaban haciendo. Y más cuando las sensaciones que provocaba Sasuke en ella eran como el preludio a lo que sentiría cuando llegara a la cima. Ese placer no podía ser real. No estaba dentro de sus estándares, o simplemente no estaba en su imaginación.

Sabía que hacer el amor con Sasuke sería lo mejor que le llegaría a pasar en la vida, y sabía también que era una oportunidad que no se le presentaba todos los días, pero como en todo había un pero.

Su corazón.

Sakura no resistiría entregarse a Sasuke, entregarle todo de ella para después perderle. ¿Perderle? ¿Cuándo lo había tenido? Ella misma se estaba creyendo su propia mentira. Ella, Sakura Haruno nunca ha tenido el corazón de Sasuke, por lo que no tiene derecho a hablar sobre perderle. Por que no se puede perder algo que nunca se tuvo, ¿verdad?

Agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras apuraba el paso para llegar a dónde habían acordado, a lo lejos, vio la imponente figura de Sasuke enfundado en unos pantalones informales, unos zapatos-tennis de gamuza y una playera de dolor azul marino. Al parecer el azul marino y el negro eran los colores favoritos de ese hombre.

-Estacionar en el centro es un verdadero suplicio- fue lo primero que le dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa en cuando ella estuvo a su lado.

-La verdad no sabría decirte, no vine en auto. Use el transporte público, es más sencillo- fue la respuesta de Sakura.

Sasuke le dio un ligero beso en los labios y tomados de la mano, comenzaron a caminar para pasar juntos su primer domingo.

-

-

La confusión era el peor aliado para una persona. ¿Sakura o Tenten? A quién amaba realmente.

Quería a Sakura, no podía negarlo. No por nada habían compartido casi seis meses de noviazgo. Pero no la había amado lo suficiente para serle fiel, ¿verdad? ¿Eso era amor? Decir que querías, amabas a una persona y serle infiel. ¿El amor era verdaderamente eso?

Al principio pensó que su relación con Tenten era por diversión, sólo para pasar el tiempo. No podía negarlo, Tenten era una mujer muy hermosa, y a pesar de la rivalidad que tenían ella y Sakura en el trabajo, sabía que Tenten no le había coqueteado solo para quitarle el novio a Sakura. Tenten le había demostrado que en verdad lo amaba. Lo amaba por él.

El hecho de que Sakura los encontrara en el baño del trabajo ese día, no fue algo que hubieran planeado. Precisamente Tenten no quería que Sakura se enterara de la relación, free- como quieran llamarlo- que tenían ellos dos. Incluso acepto ser la "otra" mientras Neji encontraba las palabras necesarias para terminar su relación con Sakura.

Pero la desesperación que sentían el uno por el otro pudo más, y en un descuido, Sakura había descubierto todo. Quedando como el hazmerreír de todos, mientras que Tenten era calificada como una zorra y él como un bastardo. Pero eso no les importaba ni a Neji ni a Tenten. Es cierto se sentían mal por Sakura pero no podían hacer más nada por ella. La verdad había salido a la luz.

Y Neji realmente pensó que el amor que sentían ellos dos iba a poder con todo. Pero se había equivocado. Pensó que sus sentimientos por Tenten eran, ahora si, los que sentía un hombre por la mujer que amaba, por la mujer que estaba destinada a ser su compañera, pero al parecer también se había equivocado.

La simple aparición de Sasuke Uchiha, el noviazgo que él tenía con Sakura había puesto en jaque todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos. El hecho de ver a Sakura con otro, el de imaginársela en brazos de otro, lo ponía mal. Le dejaba una mala sensación en la boca del estómago y no podía reaccionar con coherencia. Y tenía que buscar una solución, por que la situación no podía continuar así.

No podía seguir viviendo así.

Tenten observaba a Neji silenciosamente, aunque estaba segura de que él todavía no se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. Le dolía ver el estado en el que se encontraba él. Pero más le dolía el tener que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que Neji verdaderamente amará a Sakura. Ella tampoco podía continuar viviendo así, por lo que se acerco tranquilamente a Neji. Quería hablar con él. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Cuando se coloco enfrente de él- que estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala- vio como el se estremeció por la sorpresa de que hubiera alguien más en su departamento a parte de él. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Tenten.

-¿Te sorprende verme aquí, verdad?- pregunto Tenten con una ligera sonrisa en los labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla casi con adoración.

-La verdad es que si- respondió Neji apartando sus ojos de los de Tenten. No podía verla a los ojos, se sentía un completo canalla. "Lo que por supuesto soy", se dijo Neji.

-Habíamos quedado de vernos en el parque, en el lugar de siempre. Pero no llegaste- le respondió Tenten de nuevo con una sonrisa. Pero sus ojos eran tristes, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión. Una decisión que le iba a doler, pero era lo mejor tanto para él como para ella-. Estaba preocupada por ti, por lo que vine y abrí con la llave que me diste.

-Lo lamento- dijo Neji de inmediato. Era verdad, ese día había quedado de verse con Tenten, pero lo había olvidado completamente. Sintió todavía peor.

-No te preocupes, lo creas o no, te comprendo- Tenten volvió a soltar una risita. Y acaricio de nuevo su mejilla-. Se que últimamente tienes muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, y entre esas cosas, yo no soy una prioridad para ti. Lo entiendo, Neji. De verdad- a Tenten se le comenzó a quebrar la voz-. Y es por eso que creo que sería bueno dejar de vernos un tiempo. En lo que tú solucionas tus sentimientos.

-Pero Tenten que…- trató de decir Neji, pero la mujer no lo dejo. Coloco uno de sus finos dedos en los labios de pelinegro, deteniéndolo en su intento por hablar.

-No, no tienes nada que decir. Es mi decisión, estarás bien teniendo tiempo para ti, pensando en ti, en lo que sientes. Y cuando tengas una respuesta, la escucharé. No dudes de eso- después de decir eso, se levanto, separándose del "genio" Hyuuga. Se busco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco la llave del departamento que el mismo Neji le había dado y la dejo en la mesa que estaba frente al joven-. Te amo- esas fueron las palabras de despedida- esperaba que por el momento- de Tenten.

Se inclino de nuevo hacia él, le dio un suave beso en los labios y después salió del departamento cerrando suavemente la puerta.

"Esto es lo mejor por el momento" pensó Tenten cuanto cerro la puerta. Se marcho rápidamente, con el corazón en un nudo.

-¡Maldición!- se dijo a sí mismo Neji mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón y se restregaba las manos en el rostro-. Será un día largo.

-

-

Estaban caminando por las calles de Konoha sin nada aparente que hacer. Pero eso era un error, ya que los dos se dedicaban a disfrutar de la compañía de cada uno. Hasta que de repente Sasuke vio un edificio algo viejo, pero muy hermoso. El edificio tenía un cartel en el que se podía leer "Art & Imagination". Si bueno, Sasuke no paseaba mucho por las calles de Konoha por lo que se podría decir que estaba conociendo la ciudad desde otra perspectiva.

-Esa es la galería donde tienes tus cuadros en exposición, ¿verdad?- pregunto Sasuke mientras observaba el edificio.

Sakura pareció salir de sus pensamientos y miró el edificio que señalaba Sasuke. Si, efectivamente esa era la galería de arte en la que tenía sus cuadros, pero nunca pensó que Sasuke recordará lo que le dijo en una charla convencional, el día que se conocieron. Quedo agradablemente sorprendida, Sasuke si ponía atención a las platicas que tenían.

-Vamos a entrar- y después de decir eso, Sasuke arrastro a Sakura con él al interior del edificio-. Muéstrame cuales son tus cuadros- le pido Sasuke a la pelirrosa mientras observaba los cuadros en busca de las placas que había debajo de las pinturas el nombre de Sakura.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- preguntó Sakura un poco confusa-. ¿No creo que estés interesado en…? ¿Estás interesado en mis pinturas? – Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

-Por algo…- empezaba a decir Sasuke cuando fue interrumpido por una tercera voz. Un hombre que se acercaba a ellos con paso lento.

-Sakura, que alegría que estés por aquí- dijo el hombre mientras besaba la mano de la mujer que sonrío al verlo.

-Sasuke te presento a Oliver Kinomoto… Él es el dueño de la galería y la persona que me dio mi primera oportunidad.

Sasuke y Oliver estrecharon sus manos en un gesto de educación.

-No tienes por que decir eso, Sakura. Eres una mujer con un gran talento y se que llegaras lejos en el mundo de la pintura, ¿No lo cree señor Uchiha? Por cierto, me entere por el periódico que están comprometidos, mis más sinceras felicitaciones para ambos.

-"Le regalare una pequeña fortuna a la persona que no se haya enterado de mi compromiso con Sakura"- se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo sarcásticamente-. Muchas gracias, señor Kinomoto. Y tiene usted toda la razón, Sakura es una excelente pintora.

Sakura solo atino a sonrojarse, llena de placer laboral al escuchar a esos dos hombres alabar su esfuerzo.

-Bueno, entonces no les quito más tiempo y los dejo disfrutar de la visita, cualquier cosa, por favor háganmelo saber- y así fue como el hombre se retiro mientras Sasuke y Sakura se concentraban en observar las pinturas expuestas de la mujer- que eran un total de siete- y de otros pintores. Seguidos, lógicamente por un trabajador de la galería.

-Son realmente buenas tus pinturas, Sakura- dijo Sasuke después de que terminaron de observar las pinturas, le hizo una seña al señor que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos. Cuando se acerco, Sasuke dijo-: Por favor, quiero comprar todos los cuadros de Sakura Haruno que se encuentran en la galería- y le entrego al señor una de sus tarjetas de crédito-. Supongo que llevaran los cuadros a las direcciones que les especifique yo, ¿verdad? No quiero que todos vayan al mismo lugar.

Sakura lo miro en estado de shock ante lo que acababa de decir Sasuke y el encargado de atenderlos lo miro sorprendido, la cara de ambos era un autentico poema.

-Permítanme un momento, no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacer esto- y el señor se marcho en busca de Oliver para que atendiera personalmente a Sasuke.

-¿Vas a comprar todos mis cuadros? ¿Pero como…? ¿Por qué?- balbuceo Sakura mientras salía de su estado de ensoñación.

-Sakura, creo que ya te había quedado claro que me gustaban mucho tus pinturas, como te dije ayer, solo estoy haciendo una inversión. Me gustan tus cuadros y por eso los compro.

Sakura estaba feliz. A Sasuke le gustan sus cuadros y los había comprado todos, no había mejor halago que ese, mucho más que las palabras que solía llevarse el viento. Sasuke se lo estaba demostrando.

Oliver se acerco a ellos con una radiante sonrisa en la cara. Y como no estarlo si estaba a punto de cerrar un estupendo negocio, ese día.

-Me dijeron que quería comprar unos cuadros- le dijo Oliver a Sasuke mientras tanteaba el terreno.

-Sí- quiero comprar todos los cuadros de Sakura que se encuentren en la galería, son una excelente adquisición para decorar mis restaurantes- se limito a contestar Sasuke-. Le decía al señor que esperaba que enviaran los cuadros a la dirección que especificará para cada uno, ¿puede hacerse?

-Clara que sí, señor Uchiha- respondió de inmediato Oliver-, solo tiene que mandarnos por fax las direcciones y en el plazo de cinco días- a mas tardar- tendrá los cuadros dónde nos especifique.

-Me parece perfecto.

Mientras se hacía la transacción, Sakura se mantenía callada. Fue Oliver quién rompió su silencio.

-Bueno Sakura, espero tener pronto nuevos cuadros tuyos. Aunque reconozco que lo que acaba de hacer el señor Uchiha es un gesto romántico exquisito, me duele pensar que ya no tengo cuadros tuyos, y se venden muy bien- comento Oliver.

-No te preocupes Oliver, trataré de traer cuadros prontos, pero el que acabo de terminar ya también esta vendido- dijo Sakura mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Sasuke.

-No puedes culparme por aprovechar una ganga- contesto Sasuke tan serio como siempre.

Después de despedirse y de que Sasuke diera la dirección destinada para cada cuadro, salieron de la galería nuevamente tomados de la mano y con dirección a un restaurante para comer algo.

-Se me antoja comer sushi- le dijo Sakura a Sasuke con voz parecida a la de una niña pequeña en busca de complacer un capricho.

-Esta bien- y sin más se encaminaron a un restaurante.

-

-

-Vamos Hinata, tu puedes. Sólo necesitas darle en el centro- decía un Naruto emocionado mientras animaba a la chica a que jugara tiro al blanco con él.

Después de encontrarse en el lugar que habían acordado, decidieron ir a pasear a la feria que se acababa de colocar en Konoha. Naruto no pudo resistirse y terminaron en un puesto de tiro al blanco, ante la risa de la tímida Hinata que se divertía al ver las expresiones que ponía Naruto cuando tomaba la escopeta y trataba de darle al centro del tablero.

Ella debía aceptar que no era muy buena en ese tipo de juegos y no tenía una buena puntería. Pero ese no era problema cuando un joven- en este caso Naruto- sin importarle lo que pensaran se colocaba atrás de la joven y la ayudaba a mejorar su puntería, poniendo la escopeta en la posición correcta.

Y esta demás decir que Hinata se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, había dejado casi hasta de respirar debido al nerviosismo que inundaba su cuerpo en ese mismo momento. Pero no se quejaba, por que a pesar del nerviosismo, del temblor de cuerpo por el que estaba pasando, no podía sentirse más feliz.

Naruto podía decir los mismo, el acercarse y estar en esa posición con la chica pelinegra también lo tenía nervioso. Él no se había planteado encontrarse en esa situación, había sido casi instintivo el actuar de su cuerpo. Y no se quejaba, no señor.

A pesar de que Naruto había colocado la escopeta de juguete en la dirección indicada, Hinata debido a su nerviosismo, termino por errar en el tiro, poniéndola un poco triste, ya que le hacía ilusión llevarse el pequeño muñeco de felpa en forma de zorro. Naruto al observar la mirada de Hinata se vio en situación de preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede Hinata, tenías ganas de un muñeco?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto sin apartar su mirada de la chica, que bajo la cabeza avergonzada-. Vamos, no tienes por que ponerte así. Dime, ¿Qué peluche fue el que te gusto?- volvió a preguntar el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

-Me... me gusto… el peluche con forma de zorro- dijo Hinata mientras señalaba al zorro que se encontraba en el estante de arriba. Naruto sonrío mientras sacaba más dinero de su bolsillo.

-Viejo, otra ronda- se limito a decir Naruto mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la tabla de madera a la espera de que el encargado del puesto le diera otro rifle cargado.

Cinco minutos después Naruto recibía el zorro que le había gustado a Hinata con una sonrisa. Después de despedirse del señor. Naruto se giro hacia la tímida chica y le estiro el muñeco.

-Toma, Hinata. Te lo regalo- dijo Naruto simplemente con una sonrisa, mientras Hinata extendía sus manos para recibir el peluche, el cual abrazo en cuanto estuvo bajo su posesión.

-Gracias, Naruto- dijo con voz suave, pero segura. Dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa al rubio que termino por ponerse un poco colorado.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que vayamos a comer, ¿no Hinata? Si, un buen plato de Ramen de Ichiraku no nos caería nada mal- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano.

Si, en efecto. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

Y el amor de Naruto por el Ramen era una de ellas.

-

-

-Entonces acompáñame el fin de semana al país de las olas a escoger un lugar para el cuadro que te compre. El que esta en tú casa- dijo Sasuke para después ingerir un trozo de sushi.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- pregunto Sakura. La verdad es que Sasuke la sorprendía cada momento.

-Por supuesto que no- exclamo Sasuke con toda la seguridad del mundo-. Siempre me preocupo por cada detalle sobre mis restaurantes, por mínimo que sea. Es una forma de mantener el control, si quieres verlo de esa manera. Pero el restaurante que esta en el país de las Olas, es el más especial de todos, por que fue el primer restaurante que construí yo, los demás los herede de mi padre.

-Eso está bien, pero aún así no entiendo por que quieres que te acompañe- replico Sakura mientras centraba su atención en la comida para que Sasuke no viera el leve sonrojo que acudía a sus mejillas.

-Pues como pintora y buena en los detalles me gustaría saber tu opinión. Además tú me dijiste que los cuadros que pintabas eran, cada unos muy especial para ti, y yo te dije que ibas a conocer dónde se iba a encontrar el cuadro. Bien, pues no puedes quejarte por que vas a saber exactamente dónde va a estar colgado. Y no creo que quieras desperdiciar un fin de semana en la playa con todo pagado, ¿no? Tengo una casa en el país de las olas a la que voy casi siempre que puedo.

-¿El departamento que menciono tú amigo, al que llevas a todas las chicas que pasan por tú vida?- preguntó Sakura sarcásticamente. Si había llegado a pensar en acompañarlo, el simple recuerdo de lo que sugería su amigo con respecto al departamento y que ese departamento fuera el mismo que mencionaba Sasuke, le quitaba todas las ganas.

Sasuke se quedo mirándola con sus ojos concentrados en todo el rostro de Sakura. A la expectativa de lo que su rostro mostraba, más sin embargo su boca no decía.

-No es el mismo- respondió firmemente para luego añadir-: de hecho tenía pensado vender ese departamento.

Sakura no pudo ocultarlo, se sintió mejor después de escuchar esa respuesta. Es una humana enamorada, ¿no?

-No se si pueda, tenía pensado ir a un balneario este fin de semana, y ya compre los boletos.

-Puedes ir a ese balneario en otra ocasión. No todos los días tienes la posibilidad de ir a la playa con todos los gastos pagados. Sakura no puedes comparar un día en la playa con un día en las albercas. Además el agua de las albercas es normalmente sucia- dijo Sasuke en tono de repugnancia al imaginarse ese lugar.

-Es un lugar agradable- Sakura defendió su postura.

-Aún así, mi idea sigue resultando ser mejor.

Sakura lo pensó, la verdad es que la oferta de Sasuke es demasiado tentadora. Pasarían un fin de semana juntos. ¿Había algo mejor que sol, arena y sexo?... Está bien, solo hay que omitir lo último. Ella y Sasuke no tendrían… esas relaciones íntimas. Era un hecho.

Pero aún así le iba a dar más batalla a Sasuke, pero sonó el celular del último. Celular que contesto rápidamente al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué paso, mamá?- fue lo único que dijo, y después tomo un sorbo de agua mientras la mujer- madre de Sasuke- hablaba con él.

-Sí, esta conmigo. Te la paso- Sasuke estiro su celular hacía Sakura que lo miró sorprendida-. Es mamá, quiere hablar contigo.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero aún así, tomo el teléfono y saludo a Mikoto.

-Hola Mikoto, ¿Cómo está? Veo que el maleducado de su hijo no se tomo la molestia de preguntarle- le dijo Sakura a su ¿suegra? Mientras Sasuke solo bufaba molesto.

_-Oh muy bien Sakura. Querida, te llamaba para preguntarte si Sasuke ya te había invitado a que lo acompañaras al País de las Olas. _

Sakura se sorprendió. Definitivamente la madre de Sasuke estaba en todo, no se le pasaba nada. Era casi una fortuna que le hubiera agradado a la mujer, pensó con una gota de sudor.

-Si, algo me comento Sasuke- se limito a responder Sakura con voz insegura.

_-Que alegría. Espero que hayas dicho que sí. La casa que tiene Sasuke allá es simplemente magnifica. Me la regalo el papá de Sasuke cuando supo que estaba embarazada, pero ahora le pertenece a mi hijo completamente. La playa es maravillosa- decía Mikoto alegremente-. Bueno Sakura, no les quito más el tiempo, solo hablaba para saber si te encontrabas bien y confirmar si ibas a ir con Sasuke y así no hacer planes contigo para empezar a organizar la boda- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, al ver las intenciones de Mikoto por empezar a planear lo de la boda. Esto se ponía peligroso, supuestamente la farsa no debía llegar a tanto._

-Muchas gracias por todo Mikoto, cuando regresemos podremos ver todo lo relacionado con la boda- respondió Sakura mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Sasuke que él se dedico a pasar de ella olímpicamente-. Le paso a su hijo.

-¿Mamá?

_-Oh hijo, bueno me despido de ti. Recuerda traerme conchas del mar que tanto me gustan._

-Sí lo recuerdo mamá. No te preocupes por eso. Terminando de estar con Sakura, paso a verte, ¿de acuerdo?

_-Sí hijo. Por cierto, quiero que pienses en esto- dijo con voz picarona la señora-. La playa es un lugar magnifico para crear bebes- y terminando de decir esto colgó el teléfono dejando a su hijo completamente sorprendido y algo ¿sonrojado?_

Si, así fue como quedo Sasuke después del comentario de su mamá. De verdad que quería nietos, pensó con una gota de sudor_._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión en el rostro?- preguntó Sakura al ver la expresión- bastante cómica por cierto- de Sasuke.

-Nada especial. ¿Entonces si vas a ir conmigo?

-Está bien, supongo que podría acompañarte- acepto por fin Sakura.

Después de unos minutos en dónde ultimaron detalles sobre el viaje, Sasuke y Sakura salieron del restaurante con dirección al cine. Ver una película no les caería mal.

* * *

_Hola chicos y chicas seguidores del fic… Una vez más me disculpo por el retraso, esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy… Pero es que no tenía nada de imaginación y la verdad es que estuve un poco enferma… y con la mala enfermedad que hay en mi país en estos momentos, pues mi mamá se preocupo e inmediatamente me llevo al hospital. Afortunadamente solo se trata de un catarro. _

_El domingo paso, pero hubo muchas cosas ¿no? Tenten dejo a Neji por que él estaba confuso. Siendo sincera no sabía que hacer con él pero pensé que era bueno poner un pequeñísimo obstáculo entre ellos, pero tranquilos… todo se arreglara bien jeje. También les puedo decir que aunque Sakura haya dicho que no va a pasar nada, en realidad como pudimos ver en su comentario- el de ¿sol, arena y sexo?- podemos concluir que su conciencia no piensa lo mismo ¿verdad? … mmmm así que en el próximo capitulo va a haber Lemon…_

_Siii me imagino que el tan esperado Lemon para algunos, a pesar de que no se me de para nada bien… Pero ¿saben que? Mi pervertida mente ya esta trabajando en una idea que leí hace tiempo y me gusto, así que la adaptare, pero les advierto que puede estar algo mmm ¿extraño, fuerte, diferente, raro? Para algunos, así que si no les gusta… pues mejor absténgase de leer, ya que no me hago responsable por daños psicológicos jajaja… Bueno no creo que sea para tanto jaja. _

_¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Les quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios que recibí ya que me hicieron muy feliz!! Y solo por eso, tratare de que la próxima actualización sea el viernes de la siguiente semana. Me comprometo ahora si a tenerlo para ese día. Por ser varios reviews, se me hizo muy complicado responderlos todos por aquí, así que decidí que mejor a las personas que tienen cuenta en les mande un mensaje privado… Así que podrán leer mis agradecimientos y comentarios adicionales en su bandeja de entrada en su correo. Y a los que no tienen cuanta, pues si les agradeceré por aquí- así que sigan leyendo más abajo ¿va? _

_Bueno, entonces me despido, agradeciéndoles a todos que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer el capitulo.. _

_**Uchiga 12345:**__ Gracias por tu review._

_**Lili:**__ Hola… Muchas gracias por tu review… Es bueno saber que te guste la historia… Karin no apareció en este capitulo, pero lo más probable es que lo haga en uno o dos capítulos más adelante… tengo que pensar muy bien en cual va a ser su última escena jajaja. Con respecto a mi fic apuesta, me da un poquito de pena por que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero no esta abandonado jeje… Lo continuare después de terminar este, al que ya no le falta mucho.. La hermana de Sasuke – en el fic Apuesta- se llama Nadeshiko… creo k así se escribe, si estoy en lo incorrecto, agradecería que me lo dijeras… Es bueno darle un estirón de orejas a los escritores jejeej. Gracias de nuevo por ti review. Saludos._

_**Cereziita**__**:**__ Muchas gracias por tu revieww… No te preocupes siempre todos, o al menos eso tratare aparecerán en mis agradecimientos jejeje… Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado el capitulo de esta ocasión… Muchas gracias por agregarme a tus autores favoritos, realmente es todo un honor para mi… No puedo más que agradecerte el que te tomes tiempo para leer mis fic, por que yo a veces no tengo mucho tiempo para leer. Y a veces menos para dejar reviews T.T eso si es deprimente jajaja… Espero y te guste el capi… Saludos._

_**juliana110:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**Evil Saiya**__**:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review,… espero que te haya gusto el capitulo… Pasando a otro asunto, te envíe por correo el primer tomo de Naruto que esta algo largo…. Espero que te haya llegado bien… no te he mandado los demás por que quería asegurarme de saber si te habían llegado bien o si era muy complicado que te los mandara así… Y estaría feliz se saber tu opinión, te los sigo mandando o pensamos en otro método… Te doy las gracias por leer y como siempre espero tu comentario sobre el capi… Saludos. _

_**Asukasoad:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… Karin otra vez no apareció y al parecer para Neji no todo es color de rosa jajaja. Aún así espero tu opinión sobre el capitulo… Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**jade uchiha:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review… Me puso muy feliz el saber que te gusta lo que escribo… Gracias de verdad. Que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción. A mi también me agradaría que seamos amiga… Ya sabes cualquier duda, comentario y jalón de orejas no dejes de decírmelo. Saludos!!_

_**:**__ muchas gracias por tu review… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero tu opinión como siempre… Saludos.._

_**nadeshko-hime:**__ Hola de nuevo!! Muchas gracias por tu review.. Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, Neji apareció y esta en problemas, ¿se quedara como el perro de las dos tortas? No creo, Tenten lo quiere mucho!! Perdón de nuevo por el retraso, pero el próximo estará el viernes de la próxima semana… Saludos y gracias por leer._

_**CHII-CHAN U3U:**__ Hola.. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Claro que me encanto tu comentario y en el futuro espero recibir más tuyo.. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**sakura uchiha:**__ Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. que bueno que te guste la historia y me lo hagas saber. Esperare tu comentario sobre este capitulo. Gracias por leer de verdad. Saludos_

_Bien creo que esto es por hoy, las demás personas que me enviaron review, ya tendrán la respuesta por uno privado… _

_Gracias a todos por leer. Hasta el proximo capitulo._

_**Sayounara!!**_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC por los personajes… Puede que en el capitulo haya saltos en el tiempo algo predeterminados. También este capitulo cuenta con Lime, por lo que si no les agrada, saltéense la parte jeje.

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 10.**

**-**

-Entonces ese es el plan- aseguró Naruto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

Sasuke y él habían decidido encontrarse en el bar esa noche para platicar y relajarse unos minutos después del trabajo. Sasuke necesitaba un plan y Naruto le había ayudado. A pesar de que el dobe de Naruto era todo un dobe y se comportaba como un dobe, no podía negar que era el mejor amigo dobe que podía tener. Y no lo cambiaría por nada. Habían pasado prácticamente toda su niñez junta por lo que lo consideraba más como su hermano que como su primo.

-Si, eso es lo que haré. Bien dobe tengo que irme. Quede de pasar a recoger a Sakura- dijo Sasuke frío y serio como siempre mientras se levantaba del asiento que ocupaba junto a la barra.

-Ok. Por cierto ayer que le hable a tía Mikoto me comento que tenías pensado llevar a Sakura al País de las Olas- comento Naruto como siempre en su tono picaron.

-Eso no es algo que te importe a ti, Naruto. Pero sí. Nos iremos pasado mañana-comentó Sasuke mientras se comenzaba a alejar de Naruto dispuesto a irse.

Pero como siempre, Naruto no iba a dejar que Sasuke se fuera así como así. Desde que su tía le había dicho que Sasuke y Sakura iban a pasar un fin de semana completo en la casa de Sasuke, estaría bien poder darle un regalo a su mejor amigo.

Tomoyo una amiga de ambos tenía una tienda de artesanías de vidrio soplado y entre esas artesanías tenía ciertos productos muy "eróticos". Y él al verlos, no había podido evitar comprarlos y ahora había decidido regalárselos al teme de su amigo.

Regalos algo pervertidos, pero muy inspiradores, determino Naruto con una sonrisa.

Y no era el momento de darle el suyo a Sasuke, se esperaría a que tuviera por lo menos un día en la playa con Sakura para mandarle el regalo. Seguro Sasuke-teme no haría uso del regalo, pero por lo menos pondría una buena cara de desconcierto.

Una cara por la que pagaría una buena suma de dinero con tal de ver. Pero al parecer era increíble. Así que decidió que en cuanto regresaran le pediría a Sakura que le contara casa detalle.

-Está bien teme, entonces nos estaremos viendo y espero que te diviertas- le dijo Naruto como último comentario. Comentario que indudablemente contenía doble sentido. En fin, se trataba del dobe de Naruto.

-Pervertido- murmuro Sasuke para si mismo mientras se dirigía a su auto.

Pasaría a buscar a Sakura a su trabajo- había tenido que quedarse más tarde de lo normal para terminar un proyecto y poder irse sin ningún contratiempo con él- , la llevaría a cenar y le soltaría lo que tenía que decirle.

-

-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-pregunto Sakura al pelinegro mientras se sentaba en la mesa de un elegante restaurante que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha.

Sasuke no estaba nervioso, pero se había asegurado que en ese lugar tendrían intimidad mientras le contaba a Sakura sus planes. Era cierto que si él quería intimidad, hubiera sido una buena idea el que se lo comentara en su departamento o en el de Sakura. Pero después de la última experiencia, había comprendido que no podía confiar mucho en su comportamiento- llámese también autocontrol- estando solos, con un lugar cómodo para tumbarse y dejarse llevar.

Por eso era mejor idea en un lugar público.

-Mamá esta presionando mucho- dijo Sasuke, su comentario tenía el tomo de voz exactamente modulado para que pasara como un comentario común y corriente. Pero no había nada común y corriente en Sasuke.

-¿Y eso que significa?- Sakura no entendía a que venía ese comentario.

-Significa que tendremos que poner fecha a la boda- dijo Sasuke como su estuvieran hablando de tiempo.

Sin embargo Sakura estaba que no cabía en su asombro. Sasuke no podía estar diciendo eso, se suponía que todo eso era una farsa, se suponía que no tenía por que llegar hasta ese extremo. Todo se trataba de una broma, ¿verdad?

-Es una broma- afirmó Sakura sin tratar de darle importancia-. ¿Verdad que es una broma?

Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino. Por supuesto que no se trataba de una broma, el no hacía ese tipo de bromas. Nunca había hablado más en serio.

-No es una broma. Piénsalo de esta manera, Sakura. Si ponemos una fecha para la boda, mama dejaría de molestar por ese tema. Estaría ocupada y no presentaría batalla.

-Sasuke, ¿estas escuchando lo que dices?- pregunto Sakura algo alterada. No por que aborreciera la idea de casarse con Sasuke: Kami sabe que sería muy feliz siendo la esposa de Sasuke, pero lo que le disgustaba, ponía triste era la idea de que todo era una farsa.

Desde el principio todo había sido una farsa.

-Desde luego que se de que estoy hablando, Sakura- dijo Sasuke con calma-. Piénsalo de este modo. Desde que en los periódicos salio que estábamos comprometidos, no han dejado de salir artículos especulativos sobre nuestra relación. Mamá a cada momento no deja de presionarnos sobre la fecha de la boda. Y no puedo evitarlo, esta muy emocionada y…

-Pues el hecho de que éste emocionada es por culpa tuya, Sasuke- lo interrumpió Sakura mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que se avecinaba otro duelo de palabras entre ella y Sasuke.

-Todavía no he llegado al punto, Sakura- exclamo Sasuke un poco disgustado debido al a interrupción de la mujer pelirrosa-. El caso es que si determinamos una fecha para la boda, mamá dejara de molestar con eso durante un tiempo. Podemos fijar fecha para dentro de un año, por ejemplo- le comentó Sasuke mientras apartaba la vista del rostro de Sakura-. Y podemos romper el compromiso antes de comenzar los trámites, eso nos daría tiempo- término por decir el hombre como si las últimas palabras le dolieran al ser pronunciadas.

Pero Sakura no se dio cuenta.

-Pero eso no acabaría con los rumores expandidos por la prensa, Sasuke. Al contrario los alentaría. Sólo les faltaría salir con el absurdo cuento de que estoy embarazada y por eso aceleramos los planes de boda-comento Sakura-. Eso, o que tengo una enfermedad terminal.

En ese preciso momento el camarero llego con su pedido, por lo que Sasuke ya no pudo comentar nada si quería conservarla intimidad en la conversación. Espero pacientemente a que se marchará para determinar con voz de hierro.

-Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir mencionar si quiera la posibilidad de muerte. Todo menos eso, Sakura- le exigió el hombre.

Sakura se quedo patidifusa. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba por parte de Sasuke. Sólo pretendía bromear un poco, pero no había sido el comentario adecuado.

-Lo lamento, no pretendía…- empezaba a disculparse Sakura, pero ahora fue ella la interrumpida.

-No te preocupes. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Entonces aceptas lo que te propongo?

-No lo se, Sasuke.

-Sakura vamos, no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Mamá ya no te intimidará con el plan de la boda y esas cosas.

-Tendré que pensarlo- Sakura comenzaba a ceder.

-No es algo con lo que quiera presionarte, Sakura. Pero me gustaría una respuesta ahora para poder preparar el anuncio mañana mismo- comentó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿Tan pronto?- exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

-No veo el fin de esperar más. Ya tomamos la decisión. ¿Qué ganamos con esperar más?, mientras más rápido sea mejor.

-Está bien- término por aceptar Sakura-. Pero una cosa si te advierto Sasuke Uchiha. Todas las consecuencias derivadas de esta decisión caerán sobre tu conciencia- dijo divertida.

-Si, lo que digas.

-

-

La casa de Sasuke era hermosa.

Fue el primer pensamiento de Sakura en cuanto estuvo frente a la casa de Sasuke. La casa parecía nueva y estaba a lado de la playa. La arena era blanca y fina y el mar de un intenso azul. La brisa marina refrescaba y llenaba sus sentidos de paz.

Y ella no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la proposición de Sasuke.

Sasuke se encontraba bajando las maletas del auto. Ella había decidido adelantarse ya que no soportaba estar junto a Sasuke más tiempo. El viaje había sido tenso. Los dos solos durante varias horas y sin interrupciones era mucho para su autocontrol. Si no se hubiera alejado de él le hubiera saltado a la menor oportunidad.

Era un hombre tan sexy. Pero no iba a pasar nada entre ellos ese fin de semana. A pesar de que se encontrarían solos.

Debía tener cuidado.

-¿Qué te parece si metemos las maletas en la casa y vamos a mi restaurante? El cuadro ya se encuentra allá esperando que le encontremos un buen lugar para ser admirado- comento Sasuke mientras abría la puerta de la casa-. Después de eso, podemos ir a la playa a relajarnos un rato.

-Me parece una idea magnifica.

Después del breve intercambio de palabras, Sasuke llevo a la mujer ala habitación designada para ella y la dejó sola para que pudiera cambiarse. Él se dirigió a la suya con el mismo plan en mente.

Sakura observo atentamente la habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba totalmente adornada en blanco; desde las paredes blancas hasta el cubrecama pasando por las cortinas que ondeaban al viento. El efecto del blanco hacía que la habitación se viera más grande. Pensó que la casa estaría sucia. Cerrada y llena de polvo ya que según sabía, Sasuke no tenía muchas oportunidades de ir seguido, pero era todo lo contrario. La casa estaba limpia. Probablemente Sasuke le pagaría a alguien para que fuera a limpiar y orear la casa.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, terminaba de ponerse su bonito bañador de dos piezas de color rosado. Después se puso un ligero vestido blanco y unas sandalias a juego. Se arreglo el cabello y salio de su habitación en busca de Sasuke.

Él ya se encontraba en el pasillo, esperándola. Le dedico unos cuantos elogios por su aspecto y salieron tranquilamente de la casa. Se adentraron de nuevo al auto y Sasuke condujo hacia la zona hotelera del País d las olas, dónde se localizaba el restaurante.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura vio que la estructura del restaurante armonizaba completamente con la playa. Se veía fresco y elegante. El gerente del restaurante ya los estaba esperado y se limito a darle la bienvenida a Sasuke, informándole de los últimos eventos relacionados con el restaurante.

E inmediatamente se enfrascaron en una conversación a la que Sakura no presto atención. Cuando llegaron a la oficina principal, vieron que en un rincón se encontraba el cuadro de Sakura. Su cuadro favorito hasta ese momento. El paisaje del mar, el mar que le había costado tanto terminar.

Sasuke tomo el cuadro y le pidió al gerente de nombre Genma que llamara a un carpintero para que pudiera colgar el cuadro mientras que él y "su prometida" buscaban un lugar adecuado para el mismo. Genma atendió orden inmediatamente.

-Vamos Sakura. Busquémosle un buen lugar a tu pintura.

Estuvieron buscando por algunos minutos. Hasta que por fin decidieron ponerlo en la entrada. Era una pared que se encontraba justo en la entrada del restaurante y tenía una buena iluminación natural. Más rápido de lo que esperaban llegó el carpintero y colgó el cuadro dónde le indico Sasuke. Después de contemplar por unos momento el resultado y de que Sakura se sintiera sumamente orgullosa de su trabajo, partieron en busca de un poco de paz.

La playa en eso momentos no se encontraba llena de gente, dado a que no eran vacaciones oficiales, por lo que se encontraba bastante tranquila. La pareja se situó en unas tumbonas que había debajo de una sombrilla que Sasuke había encargado ya que la piel de Sakura era blanca y exponerse demasiado tiempo a los rayos del sol podrían ser contraproducentes.

Sakura inmediatamente se quito se saco el vestido por la cabeza con clara intención de ir al mar a nadar. Sasuke no aparto la vista de ella mientras veía su cuerpo.

Estaba hermosa.

-Vamos Sasuke, deja de mirarme de esa forma. Vamos a nadar- y sin esperar respuesta Sakura lo tomo de la mano lo llevo con ella.

Parecían niños jugando, chapoteando y saltando en las olas. Sasuke estaba relajado, hacía tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo. Sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar del momento. Tiempo después, agotados, Decidieron regresar a las tumbonas y descansar un poco. Sasuke aprovecho para leer un rato mientras Sakura s dedicaba a colocarse protector solar con suma dedicación en las partes expuestas de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke, ¿eres tú?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sasuke giro su vista hacía dónde provenía la voz, y descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de Reiji Kawamura, compañero suyo cuando cursaba la universidad.

-Reiji, que sorpresa- exclamo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba. Sakura los observaba fijamente.

-¿Sorpresa verme aquí?- exclamo el hombre mientras estrechaba un fuerte apretón de manos con Sasuke-. ¡Es una sorpresa verte a ti aquí! Pensé que nunca salías de tú oficina en Konoha. Al principio no pensé que fueras tú, pero mejor decidí acercarme y comprobarlo

-Bueno, en algún momento tenía que salir. No puedo dejar a mi prometida sola- comento Sasuke mientras le extendía una mano a Sakura para que se levantara de la tumbona y pudiera ser presentada a Reiji-. Reiji, te presentó a mi prometida, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, él es Reiji Kawamura, fue compañero mío durante la universidad.

Él hombre se mostró altamente sorprendido, pero aún así después de unos minutos, se acerco a Sakura con gusto y la saludo.

-Bueno Sakura, es un gusto conocerte. Por Kami, pr fin una mujer que pudo atrapar a Sasuke- exclamó el hombre divertido-. En este momento no tengo mucho tiempo, me están esperando mi esposa y mi hijo- dijo señalando a una mujer y a un pequeño bebe de dos años que jugaban en el agua-. Pero que te parece si nos juntamos para comer- propuso con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que nos gustaría, ¿verdad, Sakura?- dijo Sasuke. Por supuesto- exclamo un poco tensa la pelirrosa. Una comida con un amigo de Sasuke, significaba que tendría que cuidar otra vez cualquier cometario que saliera de su boca.

Después de quedar de verse en el restaurante de Sasuke, el hombre partió en busca de su familia, e inmediatamente tomó a su hijo en brazos y se alejaron lentamente.

Y mientras los observaba Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que algo le faltaba en su vida.

-

-

Mientras Sasuke contemplaba a Sakura, ya arreglada para ir a comer con Reiji y su esposa, fue conciente de algo.

Sakura no portaba su anillo de compromiso.

-¿Dónde está tu anillo de compromiso, Sakura?

-Lo olvide- murmuro la mujer con la vista baja.

Sasuke solo atino a sus pirar. Y se encamino al auto, una vez adentro dijo:

-Sakura, no podemos presentarnos a la comida sin tú anillo de compromiso. Reiji podría comenzar a sospechar- dijo. Ahora tendría que hacer una parada antes de presentarse a la comida con su amigo.

-No creo que comience a sospechar solo por que no llevo el anillo, Sasuke-decía Sakura mientras observaba el paisaje.

-Puede que no, pero no es bueno confiarnos Sakura. A todo esto, ¿Por qué demonios no lo trajiste?- inquirió él mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero no tengo una bola de cristal que me dijera que nos íbamos a encontrar con tu amigo, y este nos iba a invitar a comer. Pero no te preocupes, paral aproxima vez consultare mi horóscopo, ¿satisfecho?

Sasuke obvio el comentario sarcástico de Sakura y siguió conduciendo hasta que se estaciono frente a una joyería.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Sasuke?

-Lo que es obvio Sakura. Venimos a comprar un anillo- dijo con soltura mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto.

-Pero…pero esto es demasiado. No creo que sea necesario llegar hasta este punto-comenzaba a decir.

-Claro que es necesario, por pequeña que sea la duda con respecto al paradero de tú anillo, estará presente. Es mejor evitar futuras complicaciones.

-Pero no tiene por que ser un anillo de verdad, podríamos escoger uno de fantasía o…

Sasuke la interrumpió.

-De ninguna manera dejaría que llevaras un anillo de fantasía o algo por el estilo. Además, ¿Qué tal si la esposa de Reiji sabe de joyas? ¿Dónde quedaría mi reputación si se da cuenta de que mi prometida lleva un anillo de mentira?

-Oh claro. Tenía que salir tu orgullo.

-Pues si, Sakura. Para un hombre el orgullo es muy importante- y diciendo esto la jalo hacía la joyería.

En cuanto entraron se les acerco una dependienta.

-Por favor, muestréenos los anillos de compromiso.

La mujer acato la orden mientras que Sakura no sabía que hacer. ¡Sasuke iba a comprarle un anillo! Y no podía evitar desear estar en otra situación con él. No quería que le comprara el anillo por el bien de mantener una farsa; quería que le comprara el anillo con el fin de convertirla en su esposa por convicción propia.

-Elige el que más te guste- dijo Sasuke con voz profunda.

Sakura estuvo observando los anillos durante unos momentos, y vio uno que se encontraba en la esquina superior derecha que le encanto. Era un diamante que estaba acompañado con una pequeña esmeralda. Hermoso.

Pero aún así, su sentido común gano la batalla y si no podía escoger el anillo más… más "económico", al menos escogería el más sencillo. Así que termino por decidirse por un solitario con un diamante de tamaño mediano. Sasuke contemplo su elección.

-¿Te gusta ese?- pregunto observándola fijamente.

-Sí.

-Pues en ese caso eres una mentirosa- y terminando de decir eso, le quito a Sakura el anillo que tenía en la mano y lo cambio por el que le había gustado a ella.

El diamante con la esmeralda.

Y lo deslizo por su dedo.

-Con este anillo…- empezó a decir, pero él mismo se interrumpió, más su mirada profunda, fija en el rostro de Sakura no cambio para nada.

-Muchas felicidades-exclamo la dependienta.

Y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al observar a Sasuke. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

Lágrimas que fueron gentilmente retiradas por Sasuke.

-

-

La comida con los amigos de Sasuke había sido divertida, y Sakura se la paso genial con ellos. Sasuke en todo momento evito temas personales por lo que Sakura se sintió un poco más segura. Después de prometer que se verían más seguido. Las dos parejas se despidieron.

Sasuke y Sakura habían decidido ver unas cuantas películas y se echaron en el sofá a verlas acompañados con palomitas de maíz. Eso había sido hasta que se les cruzo un detalle.

La cena.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres cocinar tú, Sasuke?- preguntaba una Sakura sorprendida mientras lo veía a él buscar en el refrigerador lo necesario.

-Claro que sí, Sakura. Aunque te parezca imposible. Se cocinar algunas cosas.

-Pues hasta no probar- de hecho el refrán dice ver, pero bueno… no solo iba a ver la comida, ¿verdad?- no creer.

Y Sasuke no pudo resistirlo más. Después de pasar toda la tarde en el sofá con Sakura viendo películas-a las que no les presto mucha atención- y sintiendo su cuerpo a lado del suyo. No aguanto más.

Y la beso.

La beso lo más profundamente que pudo, esperando que Sakura lo apartara e impusiera las reglas. Pero Sakura no lo aparto, al contrario, acerco más su cuerpo al de Sasuke, sujetándose de su cuello.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura, pasando las manos por su trasero y la acerco a él para que pudiera sentir su creciente erección. Sakura gimió suavemente y Sasuke sintió que su sangre hervía.

Sakura no podía más, necesitaba entregarse a ese hombre aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. A pesar de saber que después se lamentaría esa decisión.

-Será mejor que me ocupe de la comida. Continuaremos con esto en cuando hayamos terminado de cenar- murmuro Sasuke mientras se alejaba de Sakura.

Sakura tambaleándose se dirigió hacia la sala, donde encontró un paquete. Era el paquete que había llegado en la tarde y Sasuke no se había tomado la molestia de abrir. Decidió llevárselo a Sasuke para que la abriera. Sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Sasuke, todavía no has abierto el paquete que te llego. ¿Otro de tus oscuros secretos?

-Para nada, Sakura. Si tanta curiosidad tienes, ábrelo. Total es del dobe de de Naruto-comentó Sasuke mientras ponía agua a é sopa de pescado.

-Uh, que rico- exclamó la pelirrosa pero la verdad es que estaba más concentrada en abrir el paquete. Y cuando abrió el paquete abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Vaya Sasuke, no sabía que Naruto te hiciera regalos de este tipo.

Sasuke al escuchar el comentario de Sakura, se acerco y vio el famoso regalo de Naruto.

¡Dos consoladores de vidrio soplado!

Sintió que su rostro enrojecía un poco, pero le quito a Sakura los objetos de las manos, ya que la pelirrosa estaba concentrada observándolos.

Ese Naruto si que iba a pagárselas.

Esto había sido el colmo. Su paciencia no podía para más.

-Vaya, no puedo negar que fue un regalo muy imaginativo- se burlo un poco Sakura.

Sasuke la miro con fiereza, pero segundos después sonrió y se metió los consoladores en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Estamos hablando del dobe de Naruto- se callo unos minutos y después dijo-: Sólo es cuestión de ser imaginativo, ¿verdad, Sa-ku-ra?

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto extrañada.

-Nada. Sólo te puedo decir que soy un buen cocinero, y muy imaginativo- y diciendo esto se acerco al refrigerado, abriendo el congelador durando unos segundos y después lo cerro. Después se acerco a la estufa y así vigilar el agua que se calentaba.

-Sakura, ¿podrías ir por el vino que deje en mesilla de la sala?

-Claro- y después salió de la cocina por el vino, regresando rápidamente. Le entrego el vino a Sasuke.

El sirvió dos copas, y le tendió una a Sakura. Ella la acepto y bebieron un sorbo mientras se veían fijamente. Después se lanzaron a los brazos del otro y se concentraron en un beso apasionado.

Sasuke se dedicaba a explorar profundamente la ya conocida boca se Sakura, pero conforme exploraba más, se daba cuenta de que nunca iba a tener suficiente de ella. Sakura no podía ni pensar. Sasuke ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Sabía a vino, masculinidad y peligro.

Una combinación excitante.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Sasuke se dedico a explorar su cuello mientras que Sakura acariciaba y despeinaba sus oscuros cabellos; justo cuando iban a besarse de nuevo, un ligero pitido los interrumpió, Sasuke se alejo de Sakura- dejándola casi en shock. Después de unos segundos regreso de nuevo a Sakura, quitándose en el camino la camisa azul que tría puesta, quedando con el pecho descubierto.

A Sakura ya se le había olvidado la interrupción.

-

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Si apuesto a que quieren matarme por haber dejado el capi ahí, ya que en el capitulo pasado había dicho que iba a haber lemon y lo deje en un sencillo Lime. Pero hay una explicación, en serio!!_

_Resulta que hace una semana regrese a clases después de unas vagaciones obligatorias y los maestros se ensañaron con nosotros dejando tareas y demás… Tal es el caso, que mañana Sábado tengo clases… Aunque empiezan un poco tarde, a mediodía jeje T.T_

_Aun así, les juro que estoy agotada mentalmente (no he dormido mucho últimamente, la universidad es pesada a veces u.u )… y ahorita son las tres de la mañana jeje (si lo se, dije k iba a actualizar el viernes y me pase por algunas horas ^^U) y solo pienso en mi camita, pero aquí esta el capitulo._

_Por lo mismo, lamento si en esta ocasión no puedo responder los reviews a cada uno, como procuro hacer, pero remediare esta situación en el siguiente capitulo que publicaré. Aún así saben que les agradezco a cada uno sus reviews, sus comentarios y sus jalones de oreja. _

_Comentando algo del capitulo… Fue totalmente SasuSaku (en el próximo creo k habrá NaruHina, pero igual que siempre, muy ligero). Hubo algunos saltos muy fuertes en la historia, pero fue intencionadamente, puede que en el próximos capítulos haya Flash back para rellenar esos saltos. No quise ahondar mucho en la amistad de Reiji y Sasuke, por que básicamente era un personaje de "relleno" jeje. Y hablando de capitulo, creo que llega una noticia muy triste para mi. Solo quedan a lo mucho dos capítulos más y un epilogo para llegar al final de la historia. A lo mejor lo consideran muy pronto, pero a mi gusto, la historia ya se hizo muy repetitiva y es justo que nuestra parejita sepa que están enamorados el uno del otro jeje. Aunque les puedo adelantar que habrá un pequeño contratiempo entre ellos, _

_También les puedo comentar que la próxima actualización la subiré pronto- a mediados de semana para estar segura-, pero trataré de que sea el lunes. Debido a la poca concentración que tengo en estos momentos, pido perdón por los errores de ortografía. De hecho tengo pensado que terminando el fic, lo editare todo de nuevo para borrar los errores que hay. _

_Bueno, sin más me despido de todos esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo y no tengas muchas ganas de ahorcarme jeje Saludos a todos. Gracias por leer._

_**Sayounara!**_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC por los personajes… Puede que en el capitulo haya saltos en el tiempo algo predeterminados. También este capitulo cuenta con Lemon, por lo que si no les agrada, saltéense la parte jeje.

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 11.**

Sakura en ese momento solo necesitaba saber una cosa. ¿Por qué Sasuke se comportaba de esa forma mientras intimaban?

Por Kami, estaba más interesado en cocinar que en estar con ella, acariciarla, besarla…

Mientras pensaba en sus frustraciones reprimidas, Sasuke se acerco de nuevo a ella… Era la tercera vez que se alejaba de ella por poner más atención a lo que fuera que estaba en la estufa, o lo que tenía en el congelador.

Pero no iba a permitir que se alejara de nuevo de ella. No, señor.

Inmediatamente cuando estuvo a su alcance se abrazo a su cuello y acerco su boca a la de él, deseosa de que la besara de nuevo. Y desde luego, Sasuke no se hizo del rogar, por que inmediatamente la beso. Un beso apasionado… Sus lenguas se movían provocando una oleada de placer, la pelirrosa inmediatamente se sintió caliente, expuesta, femenina… Y le encantaba.

Sasuke empezó acariciando sus mejillas, su cuello. Lentamente fue bajando las manos acariciando su piel hasta posarse en los pechos de la mujer. Y comenzó a frotar con sus dedos el pezón del pecho izquierdo mientras bajaba la boca hasta el cuello de Sakura, besando, lamiendo, succionando la delicada piel que parecía llenarlo con su fragancia a flores de cerezo. Lentamente fue examinando la piel que estaba al descubierto, hasta que encontró un punto especialmente sensitivo, y se dispuso a estimularlo, dejando al último una pequeña marca.

Sakura soltó un gemido. Un gemido que encendió su sangre.

La pelirrosa decidió que no iba a estar impasible mientras Sasuke la acariciaba, así que lo tomo de nuevo del cuello para besarlo, primero apasionadamente, para después abandonarlo y besar ahora su cuello. Sasuke soltó un gemido de protesta que fue sustituido por uno de puro placer cuando acerco a Sakura a él, haciendo que sus sexos entraran en contacto.

Mientras Sakura lo besaba en el cuello, Sasuke la tomo por el trasero y la subió a la encimera de la cocina, quedando entre el refrigerador y la estufa. Pero a la pelirrosa eso no le importo. Separo a Sakura unos centímetros de él para besarla, comenzando dónde se había quedado, su cuello. Después fue bajando de nuevo, lentamente, mientras sus manos tomaban de nuevo sus pechos para acariciarlos. Luego, comenzó a besar su pecho izquierdo, jugueteando con él, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba su pecho derecho, que rogaba por ser atendido. Su mano izquierda finalmente bajo más, para acariciar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, de la manera más intima posible.

Su mujer.

Atacada por todos los flancos, Sakura se limitaba a gemir de placer mientras se frotaba contra Sasuke. Se sentía ligeramente pecaminosa, pero feliz, contenta con ella misma. Nunca se había sentido así. Faltaba poco para llegar a la cima, unas cuantas caricias más y...

Sasuke se alejo de nuevo de ella.

¡Por kami, no podía estar pasándole esto! Gimió de pura frustración mientras veía a un Sasuke muy despeinado y con la respiración entrecortada, atendiendo de nuevo lo que cocinaba.

-Sasuke…- gimió Sakura ya algo enfurecida.

Sasuke se limito a sonreír misteriosamente mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella. La tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y la beso. Después se aparto un poco de ella, diciéndole:

-No te preocupes, Sa-ku-ra, esta fue al parecer nuestra última interrupción,

-No lo creo, siendo que al parecer te preocupas más por preparar la cena que por acariciarme- se quejo Sakura mientras le acariciaba los brazos, su pecho. Lo hacía lentamente, pero a Sasuke le costaba concentrarse debido al tacto de las suaves y pequeñas manos de la mujer contra su piel.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Además, todo lo que hacía era para proporcionarte el mayor de los placeres- le respondió Sasuke con voz ronca al oído mientras acariciaba de nuevo su intimidad, sintiéndola húmeda, a la espera de él.

Pero para eso, todavía faltaba.

Aún así se limito a acariciarla de nuevo, centrando su atención en hacer disfrutar a Sakura. La acaricio concienzudamente, pero evitando deliberadamente acariciar su clítoris, su punto más sensitivo, frustrando de nuevo un poco a Sakura, que ansiaba ser acariciada por él. Su cuerpo lo aclamaba, lo quería dentro de ella, y Sasuke no hacía más que hacer que lo deseara cada vez más. Sasuke la siguió acariciando unos minutos mientras que daba suaves besos en la cara interior de sus muslos, llenándose con el aroma arraigadamente femenino que tenía Sakura.

-Sasuke, por favor…- rogó Sakura en un gemido-. Te quiero dentro de mí, por favor.

-Tienes que aprender a tener paciencia, Sa-ku-ra… Pero no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de que obtengas el placer que buscas- dijo mientras sonreía sin dejar de que voy a hacer al principio te va a sorprender, pero no te preocupes. Esta exactamente a veintiocho grados centígrados según el termómetro.

Sakura lo miro sin entender de que hablaba, cuando de pronto sintió que algo caliente entro en ella. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un gemido de aprobación mientras se agarraba de los hombros de Sasuke. Sasuke estaba usado uno de los consoladores- regalo de Naruto- para simular penetraciones. Lo manipulaba con una mano mientras que la otra se entretenía acariciando los labios de la intimidad de Sakura. Las emociones eran intensas. Sentía entrar y salir el consolador repetidas veces de su cuerpo mientras Sasuke la observaba, sin apartar la vista de las reacciones que sufría el cuerpo de Sakura.

Nunca había hecho nada parecido. Definitivamente hacer el amor con Sasuke no era para nada aburrido. Y claro que estaba cumpliendo la promesa de hacerla disfrutar. Sasuke dejo de acariciarla para extender su mano hacia el congelador y busco algo a tientas.

Sakura estaba ensimismada en disfrutar la experiencia cuando de pronto, sintió algo frió entrando en ella, reemplazando la anterior sensación calida, caliente. Algo totalmente diferente a lo que había experimentado antes. El drástico cambio de caliente a frío, le lleno los sentidos dejándola sin respiración durante unos momentos, mientras se tensaba más a causa del placer nunca antes experimentado.

Y Sasuke sonreía malignamente, mientras Sakura hacía todo lo posible para no gritar debido al caleidoscopio de sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba experimentado en ese momento.

El pelinegro había sustituido el consolador que había utilizado al principio- el que había calentado en el agua-, por el segundo que se encontraba en el congelador. No tenía pensado hacer eso en su primera vez con Sakura, pero la imaginación había llegado, y no pudo resistirse. Sakura se encontraba sudorosa y sonrojada, gimiendo con intensidad mientras el controlaba el ritmo de las envestidas.

-Sasuke… más… más rápido por favor- gimió Sakura.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el a su vez.

-Si.. ahh… me encanta.

-Perfecto.

Faltaba poco.

Hasta que llego. Sakura sintió como si se hubiera roto en miles de pedazos debido al intenso clímax que experimento. Se dejo caer por completo en los brazos de Sasuke mientras él la abrazaba de nuevo y la besaba tiernamente en los labios, haciendo que Sakura ronroneara como un gatita. La tomo en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación. La noche apenas había comenzado.

-

-

La dejo en la cama, y se posiciono en los pies de Sakura. Empezando a acariciar y besar las largas piernas de la mujer, subiendo lentamente. Cuando se encontraba besando y acariciando los muslos de la mujer, Sakura, haciendo el uso de toda su fuerza hizo que Sasuke se acostara boca arriba mientras ella tomaba posición sobre el.

Era su turno.

Ambos se besaron como si fuera su última oportunidad de hacerlo, desesperados, con hambre, con pasión. Cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto los dos suspiraron mientras el pelinegro la tomaba de las caderas. Sakura comenzó a balancearse sobre el, creando un apasionada fricción entre ambos que hizo que Sasuke soltara un gemido.

-Sakura, por favor… Detente.

-Oh, Sasuke... Esto acaba de comenzar- le dijo Sakura en un suspiro.

Lentamente fue acariciando su pecho. La sensación era maravillosa, pero ella quería más. Así que siguió bajando las manos hasta que llego a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Si era cierto que lo quería dentro de ella, y su juego con los consoladores solo hizo que lo deseara aún más, pero la idea de torturarlo, también le pareció muy atractiva.

Así que bajo su cabeza besando su pecho, llegando al estómago. Con sus dedos jugaba con la cinturilla del pantalón, mientras que su lengua lo hacía con el ombligo. Sasuke gemía e involuntariamente alzaba las caderas, para entrar en contacto con Sakura.

Pero ella no le dio tregua. Su mano se coló por los pantalones de Sasuke hasta encontrarse con su miembro que precia hierro forrado en seda. Duro, palpitante y a la espera de ella. Sasuke estaba excitado por ella. Solo por ella. Y el solo imaginárselo en su interior hizo que su feminidad se humedeciera de nuevo.

-Sakura, deja de tortúrame.

-Pero si esto también me gusta, Sa-su-ke- le respondió la pelirrosa al oído, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Sakura, preciosa. No resistiré más… Estoy a punto de explotar, quiero terminar dentro de ti.

Aceptando el hecho, y con la firme idea de hacer que Sasuke sufriera un poco más en lo futuro. Acepto que Sasuke se adentrara en ella. Los dos gimieron, Sasuke giro el cuerpo para quedar de nuevo sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica, embistiéndola despacio. Disfrutando del momento. Pero la necesidad fue más grande por lo que termino perdiendo en control, dejándose llevar por el instinto, aumentando la velocidad de las penetraciones.

Hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax.

Abrazados, cansados, sudorosos y sin haber cenado, ambos se quedaron dormidos en la cama tras un ligero beso lleno de ternura.

-

-

Había sido un día fantástico. Se había pasado toda la tarde en compañía de Hinata, y cada vez estaba más convencido de que ella era la mujer de su vida. Y a pesar de que tenía el presentimiento de que ella sentía lo mismo por el, no dejaba de sentirse nervioso ante la perspectiva de que confesarle sus sentimientos.

Pero lo iba a hacer, decidió Naruto cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento de Hinata.

-Me la pase muy bien hoy. Gracias, Naruto- murmuro la pequeña Hinata en voz baja. La verdad es que no quería separarse todavía del rubio.

-Yo también, Hinata. Fue un día agradable.

Y un denso silencio callo entre ellos después de esa "conversación"

-Oye Hinata/ Naruto- empezaron a habar los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero, Naruto- resolvió Hinata después de la ligera carcajada que soltaron ambos.

-Hinata, la verdad es que tú… tú…- trataba de decir Naruto, mientras tomaba ambos manos de Hinata y las acerca a su pecho. Al final lanzó un suspiro mientras la cerraba lo ojos-. La verdad es que túmegustasmucho.

Hinata quedó sorprendida. A pesar de la rapidez de Naruto al pronunciar las palabras, le había entendido perfectamente.

Y era feliz.

-Tú también me gustas, Naruto- susurro la pelinegra sonrojada, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto dejo atrás su expresión de tristeza, cambiándola por una de completa alegría, mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios, para después abrazarse con fuerza.

-

-

Se fue despertando lentamente sin ser completamente conciente de donde se encontraba. Miro a todos lados cuando comprendió que no sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba, hasta que la realidad cayo sobre ella, llenándole la mente de recuerdos de día anterior. La llegada a la playa, la comida con los amigos de Sasuke, pasando la tarde abrazados viendo películas y por último la escena que la lleno de más emoción. El hacer amor con él.

Fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido hasta ahora y no se arrepentía de nada. Era muy feliz.

Cuando giro su cuerpo en busca de Sasuke, descubrió que se encontraba sola en la cama, aunque todavía sentía el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke en el colchón, por lo que no hacía mucho que se había levantado. Así que con una sonrisa, se levanto y fue al baño para lavarse la cara para después tomar un albornoz que se encontraba colgado y ponérselo.

Salió en busca de Sasuke.

Desayunarían algo rápido, "a lo mejor un desayuno acompañado de unos cuantos besos", pensó con una sonrisa. Después podrían ir a la playa y regresar a la casa para… para estar a solas el resto de la tarde.

Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos.

Sasuke no se encontraba en la sala, ni en la cocina. Después de buscar por toda la casa, descubrió que se encontraba en el estudio hablando por teléfono, por lo que decidió no interrumpirlo. El pelinegro se encontraba mirando hacía la ventana mientras, dándole la espalda a Sakura por lo que no se percato de su presencia.

-Muy bien, Naruto. Me alegra que hayas podido encontrar al culpable del robo en el restaurante. Realmente es una preocupación menos- decía Sasuke por el teléfono-. Está bien, sigue dormida.

"Al parecer están hablando de mi", dedujo Sakura.

-Eso no te interesa, dobe- siguió hablando Sasuke-. Todavía no se que voy a hacer con ella. Ya me preocupare por eso en su debido momento… Realmente espero que salga de mi vida lo más rápido posible. Naruto, las joyas no son nada baratas… Que se de por bien servida con mi regalo… Sólo busca la manera de tener un marido que la mantenga y yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…- Sasuke siguió hablando con Naruto, pero Sakura no podía seguir escuchando.

Estaban hablando con ella. Lo de anoche no había sido más que un mero revolcón para Sasuke y ahora que había obtenido lo que buscaba, quería que saliera de su vida. El muy cretino pensaba que ella podía aceptar el anillo como pago de sus servicios.

Comenzaban a salir lágrimas de ira y vergüenza. Sasuke solo la había usado.

No podía seguir ahí. A su lado.

Subió rápidamente a la que se suponía era su habitación y tomo la maleta dejándola sobre la cama y comenzó a meter toda su ropa de forma rápida. Cerró la maleta y mientras la cerraba, se percato que en su mano todavía se encontraba el anillo que Sasuke había comprado la tarde de ayer.

Se lo quito y lo dejo sobre la cama.

Inmediatamente después bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa de Sasuke con la intención de no regresar nunca.

Con la intención de no volver a verlo.

* * *

_Hey, hola a todo el mundo!! Perdón de nuevo por al tardanza, pero estuve una semana y media sin internet debido al exceso de pago por parte de mi papá ¬¬ Pero hoy lo conectaron de nuevo por lo que una de las primera cosas que hice fue actualizar…_

_Uff!! Este ha sido mi primer intento de lemon más largo jejeje. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que su narración no es muy buena, se hizo lo que se pudo U.U Por cierto, Sasuke se vio como un verdadero cerdo no creen?? A ver como arregla las cosas en el próximo capitulo, por que Sakurita esta muy ofendida y con justa razón. Y hablando del próximo capitulo, les anuncio que en definitiva es el final T.T es muy triste para mi llegar al final, pero pues como me dice mi profesor de anatomofisiología de la columna vertebral O.O (yo me quede así cuando escuche la materia por primera vez jeje), "Todo lo que empieza, termina por acabar" y a este fic ya le toca su final. Aunque ya tengo otro sasusaku en mente (solo me faltan pulir detalles) jejeje._

_Gracias a:_

_**sakuracr**__**:**__ muchas gracias por tu review… espero te haya gustado el capitulo, y si Naruto es algo travieso jeje. Saludos._

_**Di Black**__**:**__ Hola muchas gracias por tu review… es bueno saber que te gusto el capitulo. Y si estas en toda la razón, fue aburrido tener tantas vacaciones, pero los maestros si que se pasaron con eso de las tareas cuando nos volvieron a ver!!! Apenas y he tenido tiempo para comer jejej. Aun así espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos y gracias por leer._

_**asukasoad**__**:**__ Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por considerar mi fic como uno de tus favoritos, es bonito saberlo T.T Perdón por la demora con la actualización. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

_**MAYRA:**__ Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y de paso gracias por tu review.. Perdón por la tardanza con respecto a la actualización. Saludos._

_**nadeshko-hime:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. Si por triste que sea, el fic ya esta llegando a su final, aunque espero y nos posamos seguir leyendo en otro fic jejej. Gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos._

_**lili-cherry-uhiha**__**:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por tu review… espero y te haya gustado el capitulo. Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es muy injusto tener clases los sabados, pero "Todo sea por recuperar clases" jeje. Gracias por ._

_**funny-life**__**:**__ Gracias por tu review… espero y te haya gustado el capitulo. Al igual que el lemon. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

_**Tsukisaku**__**:**__ Hola ale!!Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Gracias por tu review… espero te haya gustado el capitulo… nos estamos saludando… Aiosin._

_**setsuna17**__**:**__ Gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos._

_ Hola, **Neko-chan**… Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tu review… No hubo NaruHina, y lo lamento, pero es que son tan tiernos, que mejor decidí dedicarles un fic, y no solo sean el relleno de una historia jejeje…Gracias por tu apoyo y saludos. Aiosin._

_**hanasaki-93**__**:**__ Gracias por tu review.. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Creeme que la idea de hacer que tengan un bebe si ha rondado mi mente, jeje A ver que pasa… Espero y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos._

_**lupita-chan**__**:**__ Gracias por tu review… espero y te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos. Por cierto, perdón por la tardanza._

_**Gisela:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review… es agradable saber que te gusta la historia. Espero que este capitulo no haya sidota excepción. En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, a veces es bastante repetitivo las peleas entre protagonistas que duran largos capitulo, (aunque no se puede negar que le da un poco de sabor a la historia). No tengo en mente un conflicto largo, de hecho el próximo capitulo es el final T.T Pero espero que te guste la idea que tengo con respecto a la reconciliación. Saludos y gracias por leer._

_**sasuke-glamour**__**:**__ Hola… gracias por tu review, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos._

_**.deva**__**:**__ Que bueno que te este gustando el fic. Gracias por tu review.. Saludos._

_**sugeisy**__**:**__ Sasuke imaginativo y algo pervertido… en fin, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**sasuke_forever:**__ Gracias por tu review._

_**sakura uchiha:**__ Gracias por tu review.. Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias por leer. Saludos._

_**Juli:**__ Gracias por tu revieww. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Saludos._

_Sin más por el momento, me despido de todos, dandoles las gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. _

_**Sayounara!!**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC por los personajes… Puede que en el capitulo haya saltos en el tiempo algo predeterminados. También este capitulo cuenta con Lemon, por lo que si no les agrada, saltéense la parte jeje.

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Capitulo 12.**

-Naruto, por favor necesito que me ayudes- decía un desesperado Sasuke.

Había ido a casa de Sakura, pero no le abría. Había ido al trabajo de ella para verla y le dijeron que estaba de vacaciones. Le marcaba a su teléfono y no le contestaba. Estaba desesperado.

Y de eso había pasado ya una semana.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-teme?- preguntó un Naruto confundido. Sasuke no tenía buena pinta. De hecho se veía muy mal.

-Sakura, no la encuentro. No quiere verme estoy seguro.

-¿Qué estas diciendo teme?

-Sakura. Desapareció hace una semana. Me dejo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, Sasuke?- pregunto ahora Naruto-. Por que de seguro tú, con tu actitud arrogante le dijiste algo que la ofendió y por eso te dejo. Y te lo tendrías merecido, por bastardo. Y si Sakurita esta enojada entonces es mi obligación hacer que…

-No le hice nada- susurró Sasuke. Había tenido la peor semana de su vida y ahora, cuando por fin decidía pedirle ayuda a Naruto, él comenzaba a darle un sermón innecesario. Estaba a punto de explotar.

-Si claro, eso dices tú, pero yo no puedo estar seguro y…

-¡La amo!- grito Sasuke fuera de sí-. ¿Crees que le haría daño con alevosía y ventaja? No, Naruto.

Naruto se quedo callado unos momentos. La verdad es que intuía los sentimientos de Sasuke por la chica pelirrosa. Pero de imaginárselo a saberlo había un gran trecho. Y Sasuke lo había admitido sin necesidad de tener una pistola en la cien. Rió ante sus pensamientos.

-Lo se- dijo por fin el rubio-. Aunque no lo admitieras. El ver como la mirabas, o como estabas dispuesto a hacer que le pusiera fecha a la boda habla por si mismo, baka-suke.

_0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sentados en el bar donde habían quedado de verse para tomar una copa._

_-Necesito que Sakura le ponga una fecha a la boda._

_-¿Y eso?- preguntó un Naruto extrañado-. Yo pensé que con el solo hecho de fingir que son prometidos bastaba._

_-Puede ser pero… es mejor empezar con algunos planes sencillos. Para evitar sospechas._

_-Si, claro- comentó Naruto en claro tono de que no le creía nada-. Que excusa tan patética, Sasuke. ¿Por que sencillamente no aceptas que sientes algo por Sakura?_

_-Por que te estaría mintiendo- aseguro Sasuke, a pesar que eso distaba mucho de la realidad._

_-¿Entonces cual es el problema?_

_-Pues que necesito una razón convincente para convencerla. No lo va aceptar así como así. _

_-Pues no se por que te pones en ese plan, o le buscas tanto al asunto. Puedes decirle algo sobre los medios de comunicación. Con eso la has chantajeado, ¿no? O pedirle a tía Mikoto que interceda por ti. Hasta el momento eso ha funcionado._

_-¿Decirle que tenemos que poner fecha a la boda para que mi madre este tranquila y los medios dejen de hablar de nosotros?- alego mientras pensaba en las posibilidades-. Podría funcionar. Naruto definitivamente tienes tus momentos. Eso voy a hacer._

_0o0o0o0o0o0 End Flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Necesito encontrarla. Y Sakura no hace más que ocultarse de mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso, teme?

-Por que la única vez que logre ponerme en contacto con ella. Me colgó el teléfono. No me dejo explicarme.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flasch Back o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-¿Si? Sakura Haruno al habla- le respondió la voz de Sakura por teléfono._

_-Sakura. Soy yo, Sasuke._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto de inmediato en un tono de voz gélido. Estaba enfadada, pero ocultaba el enfado detrás de una capa de frialdad que no era común en ella._

_-¿Qué de que quiero hablar? Crees que no tengo nada que decir después de que me abandonaras la mañana siguiente de haber compartido algo especial- le refuto el hombre enojado. Su intención no era reclamarle nada a Sakura, solo buscaba una explicación. Pero tenía bien sabido que, cuando el tema se trataba de Sakura, al final terminaba reaccionando diferente a lo que planeaba._

_-No tenemos nada de que hablar, Sasuke. Los dos cometimos un error. Vamos a dejar de vernos. Puedes decirle a tú mamá que estoy fuera de la ciudad y después un tiempo prudente podrás decirle que nuestro "compromiso" se rompió debido a la distancia- le explico como si estuviera hablando del tiempo y no de algo importante y trascendental en su vida, como lo había sido la relación que mantuvieron._

_-Sakura, no puedes hacer esto. Tenemos que platicar y…_

_-Usted y yo no tenemos más nada de que hablar, señor Uchiha_

_-Sakura…- y la pelirrosa rompió la comunicación y no volvió a contestarle el teléfono por más intentos que hacia Sasuke por hablar con ella._

_0o0o0o0o0o0 End Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Vaya eso si es un problema.

-¿Un problema? ¿Desde cuando es un problema no poder hablar con la mujer a la que le quieres confesar tus sentimientos, Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke con un "ligero"- entiéndase el sarcasmo- tono irónico.

-Pues si, si tienes pensado decirle lo que sientes si es un problema- dijo el despistado rubio sin entender el tono de voz de Sasuke-. Pues necesitas tenerla en frente. Saber que te escucha cuando pretendes postrarte de rodillas para decirle que estas enamorado de ella. Que no puedes vivir sin ella, que la necesitas más que respirar, que quieres que ella sea la madre de tus hijos, la abuela de tus nietos, la suegra de tus nueras y yernos y….

-Basta ya Naruto- dijo Sasuke fuera de sí, mientras le cortaba la inspiración a Naruto justo cuando estaba en la mitad de su "¿emocionante?" discurso.

-De verdad si que estas amargado. Entiendo como te sientes, digo, yo me sentiría igual que tú si mi adorada Hinata se escondiera de mí. Yo soy muy bueno escuchándote, pero aún así, no entiendo por que estás aquí, delante de mí, pretendiendo que te ayude. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?- pregunto con su rostro atractivo lleno de confusión.

-Realmente eres lento Naruto. ¿Recuerdas el último trabajo que encargue de investigación?

-Sí- respondió el rubio sin descubrir todavía a dónde quería llegar Sasuke con esa pregunta.

-Necesito que la encuentres y me digas dónde ésta. Necesito verla una vez más. Explicarle cosas. Por favor, Naruto.

-Esta bien Sasuke- dijo Naruto serios por primera vez-. En cuanto encuentre algo, te avisare.

-

-

Ese día había sido interminable. Desde que descubrió el cruel juego de Sasuke, su vida se había torcido de una manera inimaginable. Se había ido sin despedirse de él. Y no sabía si él se había tomado la molestia de buscarla.

Lo más probables era que no, ya que había escuchado como claramente él le decía a Naruto, que no podía esperar para desapareciera de su vida.

Pero ahora tenía otra preocupación.

Había pasado una semana desde que ella y Sasuke habían hecho el amor. Sin protección. En un momento de alto riesgo en su ciclo menstrual. Ahora tenía un retraso y para una mujer que era tan exacta como ella, eso significaba que podía estar embarazada.

Y eso la asustaba.

Como era posible que le estuviera pasando eso a ella. Sentía ganas de llorar al verse sola en esa situación, pero también se sentía feliz, por que en su vientre- posiblemente-, llevaba un hijo de Sasuke. Seguramente Mikoto se sentiría muy feliz cuando se enterara de la noticia.

Perdió el poco ánimo que le quedaba ante ese pensamiento. Lo más probable es que Mikoto no se enteraría de que tenía altas posibilidades de convertirse en abuela.

Sonó el timbre.

Lo cual le sorprendió, por que casi nadie sabía que se encontraba ahí. Era la casa que sus padres le habían dejado cuando murieron. Casi nadie sabía de esa casa por lo que pensó que sería un buen lugar para refugiarse si Sasuke se decidía a buscarla. También sería un buen lugar para tratar de curar sus heridas.

A lo mejor no era tan buen lugar como ella pensó.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con Naruto. A quién menos esperaba ver en ese momento. Y aunque tratara de negarlo muy en el fondo deseaba que Sasuke se presentara a su puerta ofreciéndole una disculpa. Diciéndole que la amaba y que la quería a su lado, sin importar lo que los periódicos o las personas envidiosas- léase también Karin- dijeran.

-Hola, Sakura- saludo Naruto a la expectativa, sin saber muy bien como comportarse.

-Naruto- respondió la pelirrosa-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo descubriste que estaba aquí?

-Sakurita, creo que olvidas que Sasuke te comento que durante un tiempo fui investigador privado. Uno muy bueno por cierto- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-. Pero eso no viene al caso. ¿Podría pasar? Tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, pasa.

-Bien, ¿por donde comienzo?- el rubio se puso una mano en la quijada, mirando hacia el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Su aire pensativo le iba bien, pero Sakura no estaba de humor para esperar que Naruto decidiera decir lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

-¿Sasuke te mando a buscarme?- preguntó de inmediato. Restándole la tarea a Naruto de iniciar una charla.

-Sí. El me pidió de favor que te buscara. Mi trabajo solo era buscar dónde estabas y comunicárselo a él. El que yo te haga esta visita es por decisión propia. Sakura, se que te conozco desde hace de poco tiempo, pero no me pareces el tipo de persona que escapa así como así, de buenas a primeras. ¿Qué paso? Puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Para que quiere verme Sasuke? Él solo estaba jugando conmigo, Naruto. Y yo como una estúpida caí en su trampa y…

-¿Estás enamorada de él, verdad?- pregunto Naruto interrumpiéndola. La pelirrosa puso cara de sorpresa y trato de excusarse, denegando la pregunta- que sonó más como afirmación- de Naruto-. Vamos, no intentes negarlo. Se nota a leguas que están enamorados el uno del otro.

-No trates de darme falsas esperanzas, Naruto. Sasuke no me quiere. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará- confirmo Sakura, olvidándose de negar sus sentimientos. La situación para ella era clara: ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke y Sasuke no estaba enamorada de ella, fin de la historia. Lo superaría.

O al menos eso esperaba.

-No se de dónde sacas eso, Sakura pero baka-suke…

-¡No intentes negarlo, Naruto! Escuche la platica que tuvieron tú y Sasuke. No era mi intención desde luego, pero escuche claramente como Sasuke te decía que no podía esperar más para deshacerse de mí y que esperaba que me conformara con el anillo que me había regalado y…

Naruto comenzó a reír, francamente divertido.

-Sakurita, no puedo creer que hayas pensado que estábamos hablando de ti. No puedes estar más equivocada. No me concierne a mi decirte esto, pero en vista de que no dejas que el teme se acerque a ti, tendré que explicarte todo. Estábamos hablando de Karin.

_0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Muy bien, Naruto. Me alegra que hayas podido encontrar al culpable del robo en el restaurante. Realmente es una preocupación menos- decía Sasuke por el teléfono._

_-Que bueno que estés satisfecho, Sasuke-teme, ya que me dejaste ese trabajo sin plena contemplación. Sin importarte lo que le puede pasar a mis hoteles sin mi presencia- le refuto Naruto-. Pero pasando a otro tema, ¿Cómo está Sakura?_

_-Está bien, sigue dormida._

_-Vaya. ¿Y que tal estuvo la noche, Sasuke? ¿Te divertiste?- preguntó el –algo- pervertido de Naruto._

_-Eso no te interesa, dobe- siguió hablando Sasuke-. _

_-Bueno lo importante es que ella esta a tu lado para afrontar situaciones problemáticas, ¿no? Al menos Karin te molesta menos- le comentó el rubio mientras reía divertido._

_-Todavía no se que voy a hacer con ella. Ya me preocupare por eso en su debido momento… Realmente espero que salga de mi vida lo más rápido posible. _

_-Entonces es cierto que le regalaste un collar cuando terminaron, ¿no? ¿Qué tal, le gusto?_

_-Naruto, las joyas no son nada baratas… Que se de por bien servida con mi regalo… _

_-No creo que se olvide de ti, si sabe que puedes hacerle regalos tan… tan espectaculares- le advirtió Naruto al pelinegro._

_-Sólo busca la manera de tener un marido que la mantenga y yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0 End Falsh Back 0o0o0o0o0_

-¿Entonces Sasuke no quería deshacerse de mí?

Naruto rió.

-Por supuesto que no, Sakura. El teme esta desesperado por encontrarte. No ha tenido una buena semana- le comentó en tono casual-. Necesitan hablar. Mira, ¿que te parece si le aviso dónde estás? Si está tan desesperado como parece, vendrá esta misma tarde.

-Está bien.

-

-

Después de que Naruto se hubiera ido, y conciente de que próximamente tendría que enfrentarse a Sasuke. Sakura decidió darse un buen baño caliente para tratar de mejorar su aspecto, ya que pasar una semana sin dormir bien y comer mal, le habían pasado factura.

Después del relajante baño, escogió su ropa cuidadosamente. No quería que Sasuke pensara que se había arreglado para él, pero tampoco quería estar fachosa. Así que al final opto por una falda de mezclilla y una delicada blusa blanca. Como zapatos se puso unas balerinas blancas.

Justamente cuando estaba terminando de secarse su cabello, sonó de nuevo el timbre de la casa, anunciando que Sasuke había llegado. Tomo aire y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Pero no era Sasuke quien la esperaba. Era un repartidor que la esperaba con un peluche con forma de conejo en una canasta de mimbre blanca, a la canasta estaban atados varios globos que al parecer tenían dentro hojas de papel dobladas.

-¿Es usted Sakura Haruno?- pregunto el repartidor mientras inspeccionaba una hoja.

-Sí- respondió en un murmullo.

-Esto es para usted. ¿Puede ser tan amable de firmar la hoja de que el pedido fue entregado?

-Claro.

Después de firmar, el repartidor se fue y ella tomo el arreglo y lo puso en la mesa de la sala. Se quedo unos minutos observando los globos, hasta que pudo más su curiosidad y decidió ver que había escrito en las hojas. En la canasta de mimbre había una nota con letras grandes que decía: Lo que soy.

Así que sin más premura reventó un globo y leyó lo que había escrito en la hoja:

_-Mis padres solo me tuvieron a mí, por lo que a veces me sentía solo. Envidiaba a mis compañeros por que ellos si tenían hermanos con los que jugar. Las cosas cambiaron cuando Naruto comenzó a vivir con nosotros._

El regalo era definitivamente de Sasuke. No había duda y le estaba contando todo eso por alguna razón, ¿pero cual? Reventó el segundo globo.

_-En la escuela me iba bien, pero no tenía muchos amigos. Las mujeres comenzaron a perseguirme desde que entre en la adolescencia, y eso me molestaba por que solo buscaban pasarlo bien. Y las que querían algo más que una aventura, solo me buscaban por mi dinero. _

Reventó el tercero_**.**_

_-Cuando papá murió, me sentí devastado. Me quede solo al cuidado del negocio familiar y con la responsabilidad de ayudar a mi madre a superar la muerte del hombre que amaba. Naruto y Kakashi mi padrino, me ayudaron mucho a superar la perdida d uno de los hombres más importantes en mi vida._

Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando descubrió que Sasuke le estaba diciendo los detalles más importantes de su vida. Los detalles que habían forjado su carácter. Reventó el cuarto globo.

_-El abrir el restaurante de en el país de las olas, fue un paso que marco mi vida. Ya que fue el primer restaurante que no herede de mi familia. Lo cree yo a pesar de los riesgos. Esa acción hizo que los directivos me tuvieran confianza, a pesar de mi edad._

La quinta nota decía:

_-Mi primera decepción amorosa fue cuando, la que era mi novia por aquel entonces, me engaño con un amigo. Desde ese momento decidí que ninguna mujer valía la pena, ya que eran traicioneras. _

A esas alturas, Sakura entendía un poco más a Sasuke. Eran simples detalles lo que le habían paso lo que habían forjado su carácter duro y decidido. Se sentí más cerca de él.

_-Karin fue el peor error de mi vida, pero gracias a ese error, indirectamente pude conocerte. Y me ayudaste._

La siguiente nota decía:

_-La primera vez que te vi, no pude dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que eras. Y en lo diferente que eres de otras mujeres. Me encantan tus ojos._

Y la última nota decía:

_-Te necesito, Sakura. No se como, ni por que, pero no puedo soportar la idea de no volver a verte. Dame una oportunidad. Esta vez iremos despacio, sin boda, sin acuerdos que cumplir, sin chantajes. Sólo nos dejaremos llevar y veremos hasta dónde llegamos, ¿te parece?_

A esas alturas Sakura ya tenía los ojos brillantes, tal vez no se lo hubiera dicho todavía, pero Sasuke la quería. La amaba y no sabía como expresarlo_._ Pero ella le enseñaría con paciencia

Sonó de nuevo el timbre y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. En frente de ella se encontraba un Sasuke con aspecto relajado, pero sus ojos eran diferentes. Mostraban aprensión, un temor que hasta ese momento nunca había visto en él.

-Sakura- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba.

-Sasuke.

-Veo que ya viste mi regalo- comentó-. Espero que te haya gustado.

-Es muy hermoso en verdad- dijo Sakura sonrojada-. Nadie me había regalado un detalle así. Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Fue un placer. Y viendo tu reacción, supongo que me dejaras explicarte lo que sucedió- dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura-. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso con la mente fría, la que me tiene que explicar algo eres tú. ¿Por qué huiste después de la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos?

Sakura se sonrojo un poco. Ahora que sabía la verdad sobre la conversación. Le daba algo de pena el aceptar que se había marchado por un orgullo y corazón supuestamente dañado. Sabía que cuando Sasuke se enterara, se molestaría un poco.

Bueno, tendría que darle muchos besos para que se le pasara el disgusto, pensó con una sonrisa. Le gustaba la perspectiva de compartir unos cuantos besos con Sasuke.

-Esa mañana cuando me levante y fui a buscarte- comenzó a explicar la pelirrosa-, y escuche parte de la conversación que mantuviste con Naruto. Sobre que querías deshacerte de "ella" y…

-Malinterpretaste la situación y pensaste que estábamos hablando de ti- la interrumpió Sasuke-. De veras que eres un poco tontita, Sakura. Y me duele que creas que puedo pensar o decir eso de ti.

-Perdón.

-No te preocupes, pero prométeme que la próxima vez que suceda algo similar, espero y no pase. Me pedirás explicaciones antes de salir huyendo como lo hiciste. Fue la peor semana de mi vida, mujer- dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura. Creí que cuando te habpia regalo el anillo, descubriste que eras importante para mí…

-Lo prometo.

-Creí que cuando te había regalo el anillo, descubriste que eras importante para mí…

-Lo pensé- admitió ella-. Pero cuando escuche la conversación y ver que todo parecía encajar…

-Ya no pienses en eso. Pero tengo una duda. Si pensabas eso, ¿Cómo es que aceptaste de buenas a primeras verme? No creo que el regalo haya apaciguado tu dolor o amargura al pensar que solo te use.

-La verdad es que Naruto me ayudo.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

-Sí. Vino antes que tú y me contó explico lo de la llamada. Y también me dijo que estabas muy mal por mi desaparición- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Vaya con ese dobe. En fin supongo que tendré que darle las gracias en algún momento- dijo en un bufido mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al de la pelirrosa.

-Creo que si. Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo lo de la llamada. Mencionaste que Naruto ya había encontrado a la persona que estaba robando en tu restaurante.

-Sí, efectivamente. La persona que estaba robando se llama Zaku, y lo hacía por que su hija esta muy enferma. Tiene cáncer y el tratamiento que le recomiendan es muy caro- comentó con voz triste-. Como no tenía dinero para afrontar esos gastos, pensó que tomando un poco de dinero de las ventas, podría juntar lo que necesitaba.

-Oh, pobre hombre. ¿Y que vas a hacer, Sasuke? No puedes denunciarlo, mucho menos permitir que termine en la cárcel- objeto una angustiada Sakura a favor de Zaku.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. No lo denunciare, si bien tiene que saber que estuvo mal lo que hizo, entiendo que todo lo que hizo fue por su hija. Si lo sabre yo- dijo con una sonrisa-. Le presté el dinero a Zaku para que su hija pueda terminar el tratamiento que le recomendó el doctor y al parecer la niña va a salir adelante. Zaku me ira pagando el dinero con descuentos que se harán en su sueldo.

-Eres maravilloso.

-Mmm bueno, puedo decir que me encanta que me digas esas cosas. Continua- dijo mientras la llevaba con el al salón de la casa.

-¿Y dejar que tu ego crezca más? Ni de broma.

-Tú haces que sea todo menos egocéntrico, Saku. ¿Aún así vamos a mantener una relación? ¿Si estás dispuesta a aceptarme como tu novio?- le pregunto el pelinegro al oído.

-Puede ser. Aunque me temo que conociéndote, cuando te diga lo que te tengo que decir, no vas a querer que seamos novios mucho tiempo. Mucho menos tu madre.

-¿Por que lo dices?- preguntó extrañado el hombre.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa.

-Oh por Kami, ¡voy a ser papá!- exclamó feliz el hombre mientras se levantaba del sofá y tomaba a la mujer en brazos para comenzar a girar mientras lanzaban exclamaciones de completa felicidad.

-No estoy segura- le advirtió Sakura-. Pero es una posibilidad muy alta.

-Mamá se pondrá loca de contenta. ¡Un nieto!

-Fue lo que pensé.

-Sakura creo que aún me queda una nota por darte y que no venía entre los globos- le dijo Sasuke una vez que la dejo en el piso. Le extendió una hoja junto con una flor de cerezo.

Sakura la tomo y leyó la última nota, nota que contenía palabras que la hicieron feliz. Una felicidad que creyó nunca experimentar.

_-Sakura, te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Sakura abrazo fuertemente a Sasuke mientras decía.

-Yo también te amo. Y sí, Sasuke. Quiero casarme contigo.

Y se dieron un beso que los lleno de felicidad. Mientras Sasuke colocaba de nuevo el anillo que le había comprado a Sakura.

Un beso que marcaba el inició de sus vidas.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Ahhh se termino el fic… T.T Espero que no les haya parecido un poco soso el final. A mi me gusto… estuvo sencillo y nada de complicaciones… solo un pequeño malentendido jeje…. Aun así como siempre espero sus reviews contándome si les gusto o no… ya saben se acepta de todo…_

_La verdad es que hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida…. Hubo actualización antes de que se cumpliera una semana de la actualización anterior jeje Supongo que todo se debe a que el manga 449 de Naruto me dejo muy feliz y llena de inspiración- Las personas que son seguidoras de Kakashi Hatake comprenderán el por que *.* jejeje-._

_Como muchos acertaron, Sasuke no estaba hablando de Sakura, sino de la empalagosa de Karin jajaja Pobre de estos muchachos sufrieron una semana sin razón, pero bueno ya todo se arreglo. También les puedo comentar que esto todavía no se acaba. Todavía tengo planeado el epilogo como capitulo final, pero para eso me gustaría saber su opinión: Quieren que el epilogo trate de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura o trate de unos años después cuando ya tienen a su hijo(s)? Aunque como tercera opción podría ser un poco de los dos jeje. En ese capitulo ustedes decidirán. Y pues en el epilogo también se sabrá que paso con Neji y Karin y demás personas… igual que siempre algo muy ligero. Y me temo que las notas de la autora del siguiente capitulo van a ser algo largas, pero espero y valga la pena ya que hablare un poco de mi nuevo fic, mas bien será un tipo de avance de las escenas que tengo contempladas… jeje_

_Quiero darles como siempre las gracias a:_

_setsuna17, **Gotiitaaxz**, LunaSuk-chan, **CARMENM**, lili-cherry-uhiha, **Gisela**, sam sasusaku, **Lydie haley**, Tsukisaku, **enishi-senpai**, asukasoad, **sugeisy**, MAYRA, **DaiaRlz**, funny-life, **chocolatito**, Jesybert, **hanasaki-93**, sasuke_forever, **haru-chan89**, Di Black, **Neko-chan**, Hokut0, **tania56**, lupita-chan, , Xo_Lunatics_Molii, **juli**, sasuke9529…_

_Otra vez no cuento con mucho tiempo para agradecerles a cada uno y hacer mis aburridos comentarios adicionales, por favor discúlpenme pero aun así, ya saben que les agradezco de todo corazón sus palabras… en especial a dos o tres personas que por ahí me comentaron que apenas empezaron a leer el fic, gracias también a ustedes por sus ánimos. Me despido de todos los que leen el fic… agradeciéndoles su tiempo. Saludos._

_Y pues nos vemos en el epilogo, que a pesar de la pregunta… ya tengo a la mitad y si todo sale bien lo publicare este sábado._

**_Sayounara!!_**


	13. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de la historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a una autora, realmente no se su nombre debido a que es una historia que me contó una prima sacada de sus libros de novelas rosas jeje.

**Advertencias:** La historia esta basada en la época actual y OC por los personajes… Puede que en el capitulo haya saltos en el tiempo algo predeterminados.

* * *

**¿Destino o algo más?**

**Epílogo.**

-¿Entonces tú mamá nos esta esperando?- preguntó una Sakura un tanto nerviosa ante la perspectiva de ver de nuevo a la señora Uchiha. Y no por que ahora pensara o estuviera nerviosa ante la perspectiva de mentirle a Mikoto, sino por que se dirigían a su casa para decirle la maravillosa noticia de que Sakura estaba embarazada.

A pesar de que la amable señora había dejado claro en más de una ocasión que estaba ansiosa por tener un nieto, la pelirrosa no sabía muy bien como actuar, no todos los días ella y Sasuke anunciaban que estaban esperando un hijo. Un pequeño Uchiha. Y aunque su actitud era tonta, no podía evitarlo.

-No tienes por que estar nerviosa- dijo un serio Sasuke mientras conducía con dirección a la casa de su madre. Miró de nuevo a Sakura de reojo, y al ver que su expresión seguía siendo la misma, tomo su mano con delicadeza y se la llevo a los labios para besarla suavemente-. Ya conoces a mamá, Sakura. Y te puedo decir que va a estar encantada de ser abuela, y en cuanto nos marchemos estará preparando la boda. Claro, si no es que ya empezó- dijo al final mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

- Sí lo se.

-Entonces ya quita esa cara, que ya llegamos y si mamá ve esa expresión en tú rostro va a pesar que le vamos a dar una noticia triste y no una alegre- después de decir esto, Sasuke salió del auto y como siempre, abrió la puerta del lado de Sakura y la ayudo a bajar del auto.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Sakura no pudo evitar evocar los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente cuando fue a esa casa por primera vez. Un Sasuke de niño corriendo por toda la sala, siendo perseguido por su madre para así evitar que rompiera alguna reliquia familiar. Bueno, siendo un poco sincera podía decir que las cosas habían cambiado un poco y ahora el niño que cruzo por su mente era una versión de ella y de Sasuke. Un niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, siendo perseguido por una revitalizada Mikoto. La escena le gusto.

-La señora Uchiha los está esperando en su habitación- anunció Temari, la enfermera de Mikoto, con una sonrisa en cuando les abrió la puerta-. Arriba ya se encuentran el señor Naruto y su novia, Hinata.

-Gracias Temari. Podrías subirnos una taza de té a todos, por favor- pregunto Sasuke mientras subía la escalera que conducía al segundo piso de la mano de su prometida.

-Por supuesto, señor Uchiha- dijo Temari para después desaparecer por la puerta

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la habitación de Mikoto, claramente pudieron escuchar la voz nervios del atolondrado rubio. Al parecer no la esta pasando muy bien, pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Le debía un gracias al rubio por ayudarle con Sakura, pero ¿eso que importaba? Podía burlarse un poco ¿no?

Entraron a la habitación. Mikoto como siempre mostraba una sonrisa, sonrisa que se agrando al ver a Sasuke y Sakura de la mano. La pareja parecía más a gusto y no se mostraba ningún rastro de tensión en sus acciones. Tenían una mejor comunicación.

-Sakura, hijo. Que bueno que llegan. En este momento estábamos hablando de la boda de Naruto y Hinata. ¿No les parece maravilloso? Primero Sasuke y después Naruto. No puedo ser más feliz- dijo con una sonrisa dulce, mientras llevaba su mano hacía su mentón en actitud pensativa-. Ahora que los dos se van a casar… podríamos organizar una boda doble- término de decir la señora con una sonrisa.

Y Mikoto definitivamente era una casamentera nata.

-¿Qué?- fue la primera reacción de Sasuke y Naruto. Más bien fue un grito, que mostró de inmediato que la idea no les había gustado a ninguno de los dos. Sakura y Hinata se mantenían como fieles espectadoras, sin decir nada. Aunque no pudieron evitar soltar una sonrisa, la expresión de sus respectivos novios era muy cómica.

-¿No les gusto mi idea?- preguntó inocentemente Mikoto mientras los observaba a ambos.

-Eso sería mucho, mamá. Además creo que el dobe y yo estamos de acuerdo en que nos gustaría tener nuestras bodas separadas- explicó Sasuke con una voz tierna, mientras el hiperactivo rubio asentía rápidamente ante las palabras de Sasuke.

-Además, para mi boda con Hinata todavía falta mucho, tía- agrego Naruto.

-Y la mía con Sakura tendrá que adelantarse- explico Sasuke, preparando el terreno para dar la noticia.

-¿Adelantarse?- pregunto Naruto a la expectativa mientras aparecían signos de interrogación alrededor de su rostro. Él sabía que el teme adoraba a la pelirrosa que tenía por prometida, pero nunca se imagino que quisiera casarse inmediatamente.

-Sí- afirmo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su prometida para tomarla de la mano y aproximarla hacía su madre-. Lo que pasa es que aproximadamente dentro de poco más de 8 meses, Sakura y yo tendremos un pequeño Uchiha del cual cuidar.

Basta decir que Hinata y Mikoto lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría al entender. Hinata abrazo a Sakura mientras que Mikoto comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad contenida. Sasuke se acerco a su madre y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de que Sakura termina de ser felicitada por la novia del rubio, se acerco a Mikoto y Sasuke que permanecían abrazados, el pelinegro se separo de su madre para que Mikoto pudiera contemplar a Sakura. Mikoto estiro los brazos y abrazo a Sakura dándole las gracias. Naruto se acerco a Sasuke, golpeándole suavemente la espalda felicitándolo, para después preguntarle pervertidamente si el pequeño heredero Uchiha había sido concebido en el País de las olas.

Y como era de esperarse Sasuke le metió un buen golpe en la cabeza después de que el rubio hizo la pregunta. No podía tener una mejor vida, pensó Sasuke mientras contemplaba el cuadro que tenía delante de él. Su madre estaba con él y cada día mejor de salud, estaba cruzando su mejor etapa laboral y tenía a su lado a una maravillosa mujer que amaba con todo su corazón y que ella lo amaba a él y estaban esperando un hijo.

Sí, efectivamente la vida no podía ser mejor.

-

-

Tenten estaba terminando de aspirar la alfombra de su departamento, cuando sonó el timbre. Le extraño, normalmente siempre que venía alguien a su casa avisaba primero. Cuestión de cortesía para con ella.

Aún así era muy tarde para fingir que no había nadie en casa. Desde el día que había hablado con Neji, no era la misma chica sonriente de antes. No entendía por que Neji se comportaba de esa manera. Cuando comenzaron su aventura juntos, el le había dicho que no amaba a Sakura, que le tenía cariño, pero nada más. Semanas después, Sakura aparece con un nuevo novio- uno muy guapo por cierto-, y Neji inmediatamente se confunde con su sentimientos sin saber que hacer con ella.

¿Eso significaba que Neji en realidad solo se había sentido deslumbrado por ella y amaba a Sakura? ¿O era al revés?

El timbre de su casa volvió a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a la puerta con paso pausado y al abrir, vio a un Neji serio pero que tenía una mirada tranquila. En paz.

-Neji, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que cuando quisieras verme me llamarías para quedar en algún lugar.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no podía esperar más, Tente. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro- acepto Tenten apartándose de la puerta para dejar pasar a Neji-. Disculpa el tiradero, pero es que me encontraba haciendo la limpieza del departamento.

-No te preocupes. La culpa es mía por no avisar, pero como te dije me urgía verte.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Tenten.

-No- respondió Neji sin apartar la mirada de Tenten-. Al menos, lo que quiero decirte tiene que ver con nuestra relación.

Tenten inmediatamente se puso en tensión. No se esperaba que Neji tuviera una respuesta tan rápido al ver el grado de confusión que en él habitaba. También tenía que admitir que había evitado pensar en eso, por que le aterraba pensar que Neji iba a dar por terminada su reciente relación. Tenía pánico de que Neji le dijera que estaba enamorado de la pelirrosa y que iba a intentar conquistarla a pesar de que ella ya tenía una relación.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- pregunto por fin la castaña tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Yo… antes que nada, quiero pedirte una disculpa, Tenten. No era la manera en la que debía de comportarme, te hice a un lado, casi me olvide de tu existencia ante la posibilidad de que Sakura…

-¡Ya basta, Neji!- explotó por fin Tenten. Estaba cansada, ella había sido amable, atenta a los sentimientos de Neji y al parecer a esas alturas a él, eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Podía soportar que terminara su relación con ella, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que él sintiera lastima por ella-. No tienes que darme el discurso de las gracias y demás. Solo necesito saber una cosa. ¿Lo nuestro termino?

Antes de que pudiera decir más, o siquiera pensar, Neji la abrazo fuertemente, como si tuviera temor de perderla. Después se separaron un poco y Neji aprovecho para acariciar sus mejillas tiernamente, apartando los rastros de lágrimas.

-Te amo, Tenten. Se que no soy lo mejor del mundo para ti, o que me porte como un verdadero patán, por hacerte sufrir tanto. Pero, tenía tantos sentimientos sin respuesta. Quiero a Sakura, eso nunca te lo voy a negar, y verla de repente con alguien a su lado, me descoloco- Tenten no decía nada, solo se limitaba a escuchar las balbuceantes explicaciones de Neji-. Y no por que la ame, si no por que la aprecio y el hecho de que tuviera a alguien en su vida tan pronto hirió mi orgullo.

Tenten abrió la boca ante tal explicación. ¿Neji herido en su orgullo por que Sakura encontró a alguien que la amará? Eso era terriblemente machista.

-Y se que puedo sonar como un machista pedante, pero… Así me sentí. Además…-termino por agregar en un susurro al oído de la castaña-, soy tu machista pedante.

Tenten al final solo atino a soltar una risita. Neji la amaba a ella, y ella a él. No necesitaba nada más en la vida. Y aunque nunca se llevo bien con Sakura- laboralmente habando-, y nunca fueron las mejores amigas, esperaba que el futuro le Sonriera, por que a ella, ya le había sonreído.

-

-

Era uno de los momento más importantes de su vida.

La boda.

Y estaba nervioso. No por que tuviera dudas sobre compartir su vida con Sakura… de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía por que estaba nervioso, pero bueno.

En el preciso momento en el que terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta del esmoquin, entraron a la habitación los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

Su padrino, Kakashi y el dobe de su primo Naruto.

-Vamos, Sasuke ya es momento de que partas para la iglesia- dijo un Kakashi mientras se rascaba perezosamente la cabeza-. Tu madre esta esperándote en la sala y yo tengo que ir por la novia.

-Está bien.

Salio de la habitación, bajando lentamente las escaleras y al llegar al salón, se topo con una de las imágenes que llenaron de alegría su corazón. Su madre sentada en el sillón, finamente arreglada. Estaba muy hermosa a pesar de su edad y sus ojos brillaban de alegría la ver a su hijo.

La realidad es que Mikoto se encontraba en su mejor momento. En un mes había arreglado una modesta boda para Sasuke y Sakura debido a la premura- conocida como la llegada del bebé-, y después de esa boda, se dedicaría ahora con calma y en compañía de Hinata y Sakura a preparar la boda del dobe, que también era muy importante para ella. Naruto era como un hijo para Mikoto, por lo que solo podía recibir lo mejor de tan venerada señora.

-Estás muy guapo- fue lo primero que dijo Mikoto cuando su hijo se acerco a ella.

-Y tú estás hermosa- fue la respuesta del pelinegro, que dejo un beso en la frente de su madre.

-Es la hora. Tú padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sin embargo durante unos momentos se vio reflejado en sus ojos el dolor de que su padre no estuviera a su lado.

_Minutos después…_

Ahora se encontraba frente el altar a la espera de la novia. Bueno, de la novia y su hijo en realidad.

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial e instantes después apareció una hermosa Sakura del brazo de kakashi- que a falta de padres por parte de la pelirrosa-, se ofreció a llevarla él hasta Sasuke.

Su vestido era de un sutil color marfil, con escote palabra de honor. No tan ajustado a su cintura- por motivos que varios conocen-, pero aún así marcaba su sutil figura. La falda del vestido era amplia para permitir pasos libres y seguros para la mujer y la cola del vestido no era larga y el velo era delicado resaltaba el cabello rosa de la mujer y llegaba hasta la cintura.

Y Sasuke se quedo sin respiración. Era cierto eso de que las mujeres embarazadas tenían luz propia.

En cuanto estuvo a su lado, tomo su mano con firmeza y ternura, mirándola a los ojos, dispuesto a prometer pasar el resto de su vida a lado de esa mujer… Promesa que no les costaría trabajo cumplir.

-

-

Su viada era miserable. En esos momentos, Sasuke debería de estar casándose con esa insulsa pelirrosa, pensó la pelirroja con amargura mientras apuraba por beber su vaso de wiskhy.

Había hecho todo lo posible para que eso no pasara, para que Sasuke se quedara con ella, mas sin embargo nada funciono. Él la había repudiado, la había mirado con desprecio mientras ella le rogaba para que le diera una oportunidad.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-He oído que te vas casar con ella- dijo mientras entraba a la oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Sasuke en esos momentos se encontraba inmerso en unos documentos y lo último que necesitaba era la presencia de Karin en esos momentos. Necesitaba dejar todo en orden para poder irse con Sakura a su luna de miel. _

_-Pues oíste bien- exclamo si apartar la vista de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio._

_-Cuando te hablo, me gusta que me veas a los ojos, corazón._

_-Y cuando no te veo a los ojos, es por que no quiero verte, Karin- respondió el pelinegro, aún sin apartar los ojos de los papeles._

_-¿Por qué me haces esto? Creo que estas llevando demasiado lejos esta farsa, Sasuke. _

_-No es ninguna farsa, Karin. Amo a Sakura y me voy a casar con ella, fin de la historia._

_-Se que estás mintiendo, ¿Qué esta haciendo ella para chantajearte? Puedes confiar en mí- insistió la pelirroja mientras hacía un puchero._

_-No me esta chantajeando. Entiéndelo de una vez, mujer. No te amo, no me gustas, no te quiero tener en mi vida. Lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo sin importancia. Ahora tengo a Sakura a mi lado y no la voy a perder, de eso puedes estar segura. Es la madre de mi hijo- dijo Sasuke a pesar de que sabía que era cruel con su actitud hacía Karin, había llegado a la conclusión de que era la única manera de que ella se diera por vencida. _

_-Así que de eso se trata, esa mujerzuela te esta obligando a que te cases con ella por que esta embarazada. Fue un plan muy mezquino, Sasuke. _

_-Basta ya Karin. No voy a tolera que hables así de la mujer que va a ser mi esposa y mucho menos que digas que mi hijo es parte de un plan para cazarme. Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y te agradecería enormemente que desaparecieras de mí vida._

_Después de decir estas palabras la tomo por un codo y la saco casi a rastras de su oficina, para después cerrar la puerta casi en la cara de la pelirroja, mientras todos los trabajadores que se encontraban por ahí, la observaban._

_0o0o0o0 End Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0_

y ella no había soportado tal humillación, por lo que termino por irse de la ciudad y dejar atrás ese trago amargo… Sasuke no la amaba y se lo había dejado claro en innumerables ocasiones, tal vez era momento de seguir adelante con su vida, tal como había hecho él, aunque la idea doliera mucho…

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto un joven que se encontraba a su lado. Un joven muy guapo-. Mi nombre es Suigetsu y no he podido dejar de notar que no estás bien, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Bien, tal vez superar su "amor" por Sasuke no le costaría tanto trabajo.

-

-

Y el tiempo paso sin que muchos pudieran sentirlo, es cierto eso de que la felicidad hace que te olvides del paso del tiempo y cuando menos se lo esperaron Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban rodeados por dos traviesos niños, una niña que era la adoración de su padre y un bebé en camino. Naruto también iba por ese camino, que tenía dos gemelos y un bebe recién nacido.

Mikoto era la más feliz, ya que ante todo pronostico siguió viviendo más años de los que el médico había predicho y vivía feliz rodeada de sus nietos- tanto por parte de Sasuke como de Naruto-. Mientras que Kakashi junto con su esposa se la vivía alegando que era ya era viejo.

Pero aún así no podía negar que adoraba a los niños, Itachi el hijo mayor del matrimonio Uchiha era exactamente igual a su querido amigo, Fugaku y era su adoración. Aunque tampoco se podía olvidar de Minato, el hijo mayor de Naruto y Midory, gemela de Minato que se parecía más a su madre.

Syosuke, el segundo hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, tenía la completa personalidad de su madre pero físicamente era una magnifica mezcla de sus progenitores con el cabello negro de Sasuke y los adorables ojos de su Sakura. Por último estaba la pequeña Tori, de ojos verdes y cabello negro, que era una niña llena de energía y dulzura que tenía a todos enganchados.

El bebé de Naruto, Ryo era muy pequeño todavía para hablar de su personalidad, sin embargo lo único que se podía destacar de él era su impaciencia para comer.

-Vamos, abuela, tienes que soplar todas las velitas- reprochaba un Minato, con sus ojos brillantes mirando el pastel. El delicioso pastel que había preparado su mamá.

-Sí abuela- secundo el pequeño Syosuke con su manita en su boca mirando fijamente el fuego. A su lado se encontraba su molesta- para él-, hermana. Que a pesar de ser molesta cuidaría mucho.

-Vamos niños, ayúdenme. Yo no puedo sola con tantas velas- decía una Mikoto entre risas mientras todos los niños se acercaban más a la mesa dispuestos a soplar con todas sus fuerzas a la cuenta de tres.

Y Sasuke aprovecho para sacar una foto. Kakashi se acerco a Sasuke para ver la foto y después exclamo:

-Estoy demasiado viejo para esto- dijo para después comenzar a sollozar de pena.

-Pero que estas diciendo, Kakashi. ¡Vieja yo!- dijo Mikoto, que aún conservaba su sonrisa.

-Sólo por unos meses Mikoto, dentro de tres meses tendré la misma edad que tú- volvió a reclamar Kakashi llorando mientras los dos matrimonio soltaban una carcajada- Matrimonio Uchiha y matrimonio Uzumaki-, que después de eso se dedicaron a atender las exigencias de sus hijos que esperaban impacientes una rebanada de pastel.

Y ese era más o menos siempre el festejo de cumpleaños para esa familia de corazón.

* * *

Hola.. hola!!! Bien, ahora si llego el momento de decir adiós a esta historia. Es un poco triste, pero aún así me siento satisfecha de haberla terminado. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado mi intento de epílogo, que consto de escenas sencillas pero que aún así, pretendían llenar los espacios que quedaban vacíos en la historia. Se preguntaran por que Karin termino así… bien, debo confesar que pensé que seria bueno que muriera en la historia jejeje, pero mejor decidí dejarla a lado de Suigetsu- bueno, eso se sobreentiende-, ya que supongo que algunos se merecían un final medianamente feliz y pues también llegue a la conclusión de que lo que sentía Karin por Sasuke- al menos en mi historia-, era mas un capricho que amor.

Ahora, de forma pausada me dedicare a editar los capítulos del fic, para borrar los errores de ortografía que se me fueron, así que si las personas que tienen el fic en alerta reciben avisos, no les presten atención, ya que serán nada mas los capítulos corregidos, claro a menos que quieran leer de nuevo la historia jeje.

¿Qué más? Bueno, creo que no me resta más que agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes el que me hayan acompañado en esta aventura, me divertí mucho haciendo esta historia y me alegra haber recibido tanto apoyo de ustedes, alentándome con sus palabras o ideas, ya que debo confesar que al final hubo bebé por que muchos de ustedes me lo pidieron. Gracias de nuevo de todo corazón. Debido a que fueron varios reviews los que recibí por el último capitulo- una vez más gracias-, los responderé por mensajes privados a los que tengan cuenta en FF, y los que no tienen cuenta, podrán leer los agradecimientos adicionales en por aquí…

**Gisela:** hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.. espero que la espera por el epílogo haya valido la pena y te gustará el capitulo… Trate de poner un poco de todo y todo de forma sencilla, por alguna razón tu correo no aparece por lo que no he podido agregarte T.T… Podemos intentarlo otra vez, o si gustas en mi profile esta mi correo para que tu me agregues a mí… eso sería fantástico!!! Espero de todo corazón que la historia te haya gustado y por supuesto que nos veamos en un nuevo fic!! Saludos.

**Jesybert**: Gracias por el review… espero y te haya gustado el capítulo..

**Asukasoad:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu revieww… que puedo decir? Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y te haya gustado el final!! Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo y espero nos encontremos en otra historia!!! Saludos.

**Chocolatito:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el epílogo… Espero y nos leamos en otra historia… Saludos.

**hanasaki-93:** hola… Muchas gracias por tu review.. es bueno saber que te gusto la historia en general, y espero el epílogo no sea la excepción jeje.. Si fue gracias a la idea de varios de ustedes, contando al tuya por supuesto que me ayudaron a decidir si iba a ver bebé.. jeje espero que les haya gustado.. Espero y nos leamos en otra historia… Gracias por leer. Saludos.

**nadeshko-hime:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo… creeme que trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible que mi atolondrada mente me permitió y salió esto… Gracias de nuevo por todo tu apoyo y espero no leamos en otra historia. Saludos y gracias!!

**MAYRA:** Hola chava!!! Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo!!! Fue algi simple pero aún así creo que fue lindo, sobre todo la última escena!! Jeje tengo casi en puerta un nuevo fic sasusaku y eso sin contar el de Apuesta que todavía tengo que continuar… Gracias de nuevo por todo tu apoyo y espero nos leamos de nuevo pronto!!! Saludos.

**Xo_Lunatic_Molii:** Hola moly!!! Muchas gracias por tu review… espero que te haya gustado el epílogo y haya valido la pena la espera!! Jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado la historia!1 y espero que nos sigamos leyendo en otro fic… aún asi creo recordar que todavía tenemos que terminar de planear uno tu y yo!! Espero que se pueda hacer!!! Jeje Nos estamos saludando!!

**sasuke_forever:** Hola.. muchas gracias por tu review.. espeor que te haya gustado el epílogo!! Gracias por leer. Espero y nos leamos en otra historia.

**:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que haya valido la pena la espera!! Espero y nos leamos en otra historia Saludos!!

Algunos a lo mejor se preguntan si ya tengo una nueva historia, y la respuesta es sí!! A lo mejor me tardo un poco en subirla ya que todavía se me escapan algunos detalles, pero espero contar de nuevo con todo su apoyo. Y para que vean más o menos lo que vendrá, aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto:

_-Esto está resultando mejor de lo que pensaba. Dentro de muy poco tiempo Sasuke estará casado con Karin._

_-_

_-_

_-Estoy embarazada- dijo la pelirrosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-_

_-_

_-Eres una mujerzuela, Sakura. Sólo me usaste, te burlaste de mí- expresó Sasuke con rabia contenida-. Ahora fue mi turno, "pequeña". Me burle de ti, te use, pero no te preocupes que te pagare- a continuación sacó su cartera y mientras tiraba billetes al suelo le dijo a Sakura-: Apresúrate, recoge el dinero como la zorra que eres._

_-_

_-_

_-Syosuke no es su hijo, señor Uchiha._

_-Creo que estás insultando mi inteligencia, Sakura. ¿Te atreves a negarlo? Míralo es idéntico a mí, salvo por los ojos. Te casarás conmigo_

_-¿Y que va a pasar con su prometida, señor Uchiha?- preguntó una Sakura desafiante._

_-Mi hijo es lo primero, y a ella no le importara. En este mundo un hombre puede tener una esposa como decoración y una amante que le de pasión, si se es cuidadoso- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_-_

_-_

_-Papá, te quiero- dijo el pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes._

_-Yo también, hijo. Nunca nadie volverá a sepáranos- afirmo Sasuke mientras apretaba el delicado cuerpo de su hijo contra su pecho._

_-_

_-_

_-Sasuke será solo para mí- aclaro Karin-. Eso te lo aseguró Madara. No planeamos todo hace 4 años para que regresara de nuevo esa pelirrosa insulsa con su bastardo a destruir nuestros planes. _

_-_

_-_

_-Esas cartas te las mando Sasuke cuando se encontraba en el hospital- explicó la madre de Sakura a la pelirrosa-, cartas que yo no te entregue, perdóname._

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, mamá? El me quería, y ahora es demasiado tarde para nosotros._

_-_

_-_

_-Él siempre me regalaba flores, una flor diferente cada día- recordó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Ino-. Decía que a pesar de que mi nombre fuera flor de cerezo, no me iba a regalar ninguna flor así, por que sería muy cotidiano. Así que siempre me regalaba prímulas, tulipanes o alguna hoja de melocotonero._

_Ino se quedo pensativa._

_-Prímulas: fidelidad; Tulipanes: bonitos ojos; Melocotonero: mi corazón es tuyo. Una interesante elección de flores, ¿no, Sakura?- comentó Ino con una sonrisa._

_-Eso no significo nada._

_-_

_-_

Bien eso es todo por el momento, y espero que los adelantos les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca jejeje. Creo que será una trama más rebuscada y creeanme que tratare de subir pronto la historia. De nuevo les doy las gracias a todos por su tiempo, y espero nos veamos en otra historia.

Gracias por su apoyo!!!

**Sayounara!!**


End file.
